Estar en tu mundo
by mariiana
Summary: Ginebra Molly Weasley: famosa sanadora a su corta edad, uno de sus colegas la ama y ella por alguna razón no puede corresponderlo. Harry James Potter: Millonario auror, detesta el mundo en el que vive y, también a su novia barbie.
1. Cambios

[La famosa sanadora del Hospital San Mungo, Ginebra Molly Weasley dio a conocer el día de ayer la nueva y mejorada versión de la poción Matalobos; la cuál disminuirá de manera severa el dolor de la transformación y, si es aplicada 48 horas después de cometido el ataque podrá erradicar la licantropía sin dejar secuelas. "El mérito no es totalmente mío, simplemente es un perfeccionamiento de la fórmula original."- Fueron las palabras de la sanadora durante su discurso…]

Ginny poso su vista sobre la fotografía a un costado de la nota. Había cambiado bastante desde su salida de Hogwarts, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero había un gran contraste. Primero, era una persona seria y formal, dedicada en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo sin tiempo de "socializar". Físicamente estaba un poco más alta y había perdido bastantes kilos; aunque existían cosas que no cambiarían nunca como sus ojos marrón brillante, las pecas salteadas en sus mejillas y su larga cabellera rojiza que llegaba hasta sus codos, era bastante guapa y estaba consciente de ello.

Tardó cinco años para conseguirlo y ahora que al fin lo tenía, sentía que no era lo qué esperaba, se sentía…vacía. Tal vez, tenía que ver con el precio que había tenido que pagar para lograr sus méritos profesionales.

-Ginny ¿te quedarás aquí hasta tarde?- William Richardson se asomó por el umbral de la puerta.

-Si, debo de revisar algunos casos.- Ginny cruzó los dedos bajo el escritorio para qué él no se ofreciera a acompañarla.

-Deberías ir a casa. Has dormido muy poco.- Ginny se sintió un poco culpable, William siempre había tenido otras intenciones con ella y la sobreprotección era algo qué se le daba. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para una relación sentimental con nadie.- Comienzas a preocuparme.- Lo aceptaba, Will era bastante atractivo, su cabello marrón era corto, su piel era bronceada a juego con sus ojos de color bronce y tenía un cuerpo de infarto, chico perfecto, pero no para ella.

-Dormiré un poco en el sillón, no te preocupes. Puedes irte.

***

-El último ataque fue detectado a tiempo, aunque aún queda bastante trabajo.- Naomi hablaba sin parar. Harry simplemente fingía prestar atención y asentía levemente con la cabeza cuando le preguntaba algo.

-Iré a tomar aire. Si me disculpan.- Harry se levantó y salió del lujoso salón, dejando atrás a su novia parlante. Detestaba estar ahí. El lugar estaba lleno, sin embargo no habría notado la diferencia si hubiera estado vacío. Odiaba el mundo de apariencias en el cuál vivía, se mantenía ahí porqué su alto cargo en la oficina de aurores y la gran herencia de su padre lo obligaban a hacerlo.

-Sabía que aquí estarías.- Taylor Russell, la asistente de Harry habló a sus espaldas.- Eres pésimo con esto ¿sabes?- Harry sabía a qué se refería, el nudo de su corbata era un desastre y no era porque no supiera hacerlo, si no porque ya no lo soportaba.

-No quiero asfixiarme.- Harry habló en su defensa y sonrió.

-Te ves bien, no te preocupes.- Taylor sabía que su jefe no era feo por ningún lado, de no ser por la larga amistad qué tenían admitía que le encantaría. Harry no había físicamente cambiado en absoluto, de no ser porque tenía el cabello azabache un poco más largo y sus músculos se habían intensificado, sus ojos verdes seguían cubiertos por lentes y su forma de ser permanecía idéntica; tal vez era un poco más coqueto y alocado, pero eso venía en sus venas solo le falto el tiempo (y circunstancias) para que esa parte de él saliera a la luz.

-¿Me estas coqueteando?- Harry le guiño un ojo, Taylor como respuesta rodo los ojos. Estaba acostumbrada.

-Te tengo una noticia buena y una mala.- Taylor habló seria. Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado, algo le decía qué la mala tenía que ver con Naomi.

-La mala primero.-Harry esperaba que la noticia lo sacará de ahí en ese instante. Taylor dio unos pasos adentrándose al salón y le hizo una seña a su jefe para que lo siguiera.

-Los padres de Naomi están junto a los Robinson y,- Harry gruñó, no esperaba que la noticia fuera tan mala.- quieren conocerte.

-¿Cuál es la buena?- Tal vez esa noticia le evitará el tener que conocerlos.

-La buena es qué ya no hay más malas.- Taylor sonrió y le dio un empujoncito a Harry para que entrará de una buena vez al salón.


	2. Sobres

**2.- Sobres**

-¿Has hablado con tu hermana últimamente, Ron?- Hermione se encontraba en la madriguera, cómodamente acurrucada sobre el pecho de Ron en un sillón frente a una cálida y chispeante chimenea.

-A penas si tiene tiempo para respirar.- Ron bufó por lo bajo. La familia Weasley había perdido el contacto con la menor de los Weasley desde hacía ya cinco años, primero faltó a algunos cumpleaños, después a festividades más importantes como navidad o pascua y, ese año no la habían visto ni una sola vez.

-Me preocupa mucho. Esta demasiado.- Hermione hablaba casi en un susurro. Lo último que quería era que la Sra. Weasley la escuchará.- Metida en su trabajo.

-Mira quién habla.- Ron utilizó un tono de burla, su novia pasaba gran parte de su tiempo entre libros y papeles, pero no se comparaba con Ginny.

-Lo dijo en serio.- Hermione tenía una expresión entre inquietada y afligida.- Debemos hacer qué venga a ver a tus padres, tu madre esta muy angustiada. La he visto llorando.

-No puedo hacer nada, cariño. Lo poco qué se de mi hermana es gracias al profeta.- Ron no bromeaba, tenía cara de pocos amigos y su tono de voz era muy serio.- Me preocupa, pero yo también tengo un empleo y no puedo perder mi tiempo rogándole que venga.

-Tal vez, si Harry hablará con ella, podría convencerla.- Hermione puso un sonrisita en su cara y Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Se qué planeas y de una vez te dijo que no, esos dos son historia.-Por mucho qué le pesará no había ninguna posibilidad entre su hermana y su mejor amigo.

-Igualmente ya he usado a algunos contactos.- Ron la observó confundido y Hermione simplemente sonrió de modo infantil. Si había alguien que extrañaba los tiempos de Hogwarts era Hermione Granger y se le había metido en la cabeza el convertirse en Cupido.

* * *

Pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Ginny Weasley cruzaba el umbral de la puerta blanca de su lujoso departamento. A través de las grandes ventanas cristalizadas de la sala observó una noche tranquila y despejada en Londres, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento y no hacía demasiado frío; se sentía tranquilidad, paz y soledad en aquella habitación. Ginny iluminó el lugar con la varita y colgó su bolsa en un perchero cercano.

-Cartas.- Habló para ella misma, ya qué no había nadie más en el lugar. Efectivamente sobre la mesita rectangular y larga había tres sobres, los tomó y se los llevó a su habitación. Al llegar a su cuarto, depositó su portafolio y varios pergaminos sobre el escritorio. Después, se cambió la ropa por algo más cómodo para dormir, se metió a la cama y una vez dentro examinó los tres sobres, el primer remitente era su madre, el segundo Hermione y el tercero era una carta del Ministerio. Los dejó en la mesita qué se encontraba a un costado de su cama, mañana tendría tiempo de ver el contenido. En ese momento solo quería dormir unas cuantas horas.

* * *

-Buenos días, jefe.- Taylor entró a la oficina para encontrarse con Harry Potter detrás de un majestuoso escritorio de roble, rodeado de pergaminos, sobres, cheques y más pergaminos. -Buenos días, Taylor.- Harry levantó la mirada y resopló al ver qué en sus brazos había más papeles.

-Se me caerá la mano de tantas firmas.- Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano para qué se sentará.- ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

-Naomi esta en la sala de espera.- Taylor habló un poco molesta. La novia de su jefe no era lo qué digamos agradable con ella, no era qué ella lo fuera pero no había punto de comparación en el grado de desprecio. Harry se molestó al pensar qué forma de humillación había elegido esta vez, debía estar molesta porqué ayer a penas si cruzo palabra con sus padres y justo en ese momento no tenía ganas de discutir con lo que para cualquier hombre sería la novia perfecta. De hecho Naomi Spencer era el ideal de cualquier hombre. Alta y de cabello rubio corto bastante sexy, tenía la piel apiñonada, facciones exquisitas y muy, muy buen cuerpo.

-Dile qué estoy muy ocupado.

-Piensa qué estas en una junta.- Hizo una pausa ante la sonrisa de Harry.- pero no sé que va a pasar cuando se de cuenta de qué la sala de juntas está vacía.

-No notará ese detalle.- Harry esperaba fervientemente qué se aburriera de las malas revistas de la sala de espera y se fuera.-Cambiando de tema, te tengo dos casos.- Taylor depositó sobre el escritorio dos folders con el sello del ministerio frente a Harry.- El primero es de un ataque hacia una adolescente y un niño muggles en las afueras de Londres, no hubo muertes pero si gran rastro de magia oscura alrededor.- Harry analizo los papeles y las fotos del primer folder.- El segundo es acerca de una bruja alrededor de veintitrés años, fue intoxicada pero nadie tiene idea de qué se utilizo. Esta inconsciente en San Mungo, fue todo casi perfecto, según el reporte no hay rastros.- Harry levantó una ceja y sonrió, al fin tenía frente a sus ojos casos verdaderamente interesantes.

-Habla a San Mungo, necesito hablar con quién este tratando a la bruja.-Harry acerco el segundo folder y comenzó a examinar todo.- Gracias, Tay. Por favor dile a Naomi que no me espere.


	3. Julie

**3.- Julie**

Ginny se encontraba en la cafetería, había salido de su casa tan temprano qué no había tenido tiempo ni de desayunar. Abrió su bolsa y extrajo de su interior las tres cartas. Un largo suspiro. Un sorbo de café bien cargado para quitarse el cansancio. Abrió el primer sobre, sintió qué su corazón se encogía al ver la letra de su madre, entre saludos y reproches el propósito de la carta era invitarla a comer para el cumpleaños de su hermano.

Otro sorbo de café y con esto el segundo sobre fue abierto. Esta vez la caligrafía era de Hermione, su mejor amiga y si Ron no era tan idiota como aparentaba su futura cuñada. Más reproches, sonrió un poco, al menos no se olvidaban de regañarla. Iría al cumpleaños de Ron o si no recibiría una maldición imperdonable, bastante bien practicado por su amiga según la carta. Último sorbo y dejo vacía la taza. Ginny pidió más café y una vez qué retiraron su taza, prosiguió a abrir el último sobre. Se extraño bastante al ver una carta tan llena de formalismos dirigida a ella y le extraño aún más el motivo: una invitación pasado mañana a una elegante cena. Debía ir en representación de su jefe, ya qué este se encontraba de vacaciones, o sea qué no podía rehusarse ya qué era representante del área de investigación del hospital San Mungo.

-Buenos días, Ginny.- William y su ataque de coqueteo matutino. Nunca se acostumbraría pero ya no se sentía tan, incómoda.

-Hola.- Ginny retiró la vista de la última carta.- ¿Ya te llegó la invitación?

-¿De qué hablas?- Por su cara y su pregunta, Ginny dedujo que no.

-De esto.- Ginny le extendió la carta y tomó un poco de café mientras Will leía.

-No. Pero dice qué puedes ir con alguien.- Definitivamente cada vez le era más difícil rechazarlo.

-Deja esto por la paz de una buena vez, William.- Ginny estaba molesta, le dolía lastimarlo y la enfadaba aún más el qué no dejará de insistir.- Simplemente somos colegas.

-¿Ni siquiera amigos?- Will le dedico una sonrisa juguetona.

-No tienes posibilidades conmigo.- Ginny tomo aire.- Busca a alguien más.

-No lo haré.- Ginny hizo una mueca de fastidio.- Pero te lo recordaré solamente los martes.

-¿De qué demonios…-Ginny no entendió la última parte.

-Hoy es martes.- William sonrió.- Y me gustas.-Will se fue dejando a Ginny sorprendida en la mesa.

* * *

Una dorada lechuza entró volando con gracia por la venta del despacho de Harry, no tardó mucho en reconocerla. Hermione había querido qué cualquiera de sus mascotas fuera dorada después de la intoxicación de Crookshanks.

Rompió el sobre y comenzó a leer. Estaba cordialmente invitado al cumpleaños de Ron. Ese día iba muy bien: no había visto a Naomi gracias a Taylor, tenía dos casos interesantes y en unos días vería a lo más cercano que tenía por familia.

-¿Harry?- Taylor entreabrió la puerta, Harry notó que llevaba otro sobre en la mano.-Pasa.-Está carta no traía buenas noticias, Harry lo supuso por el rostro de Taylor.

-Es del ministerio.-Había dos posibilidades para el contenido de la carta: más trabajo o una reprimenda. Se masajeó un poco el puente de su nariz y se quitó los lentes. Comenzó a leer, no era ninguna posibilidad antes mencionada pero si le preguntaban se trataba de la segunda opción. Al parecer había una importante cena de gala pasado mañana y no podía darse el lujo de ignorarla como a las últimas cuatro, por mucho qué le pesara. Debería de ir con Naomi. Dejo las cartas de lado, debía concentrarse en los nuevos casos.

-Taylor, necesito que Julie venga.-Su asistente asintió y salió de la oficina.

En unos minutos su colega más importante y mejor amiga estaba frente al escritorio. Julie Morrinson. Era una aurora francesa bastante guapa, su cabello color chocolate era largo y un poco ondulado, su cutis era perfecto y claro, mientras que su complexión era bastante delgada. Amante de la ropa y demasiado sarcástica (en especial con Naomi).

-También fuiste invitado.- Julie observó la carta del ministerio en su escritorio.

-Desafortunadamente sí.

-Supongo que estoy aquí por trabajo, o quieres hablar de cuando vas a casarte y vivir en los suburbios con Naomi a lado de tres pequeños.- Harry frunció los labios, la simple idea le provocaba nauseas.-¿Qué caso analizaremos primero?

-Adolescentes muggles. Lo considero más simple.- Harry le extendió el folder y Julie comenzó a analizar los papeles.

-Veamos, una chica y una pequeño muggles. Ataque a las once treinta y dos con cuarenta y cinco segundos y, aún están en San Mungo.- Julie se puso de pie, avanzo hacia el perchero, tomó el abrigo de Harry y se lo aventó.

-¿Qué haces?- Harry lo atrapó y comenzó a ponérselo.

-¿Esperas qué crea lo qué dicen los papeles?- Julie enarcó una ceja.- Todos mienten, debemos hablar con los chicos.

-Son muggles no deben saber que fueron atacados.- Harry sabía que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza era difícil convencerla de lo contrario.- Además si todos mienten, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esos chicos no lo harán?

-Nunca dije qué no lo harán pero, una verdad comienza con una mentira.- Harry estaba acostumbrado a las metáforas de Julie así que ni siquiera trató de entender la frase.

Quince minutos después, Harry y Julie estaban entrando a San Mungo como una pareja normal de apellido Therdon.

-No nos dejarán hablar con ellos.- Harry estaba en la cafetería de San Mungo con Julie. Intentando de convencerla de que se fueran, aunque gastaba saliva.

-El que tú no quieras estar aquí, no es mi problema. Voy a intentarlo.-Julie estaba demasiado impaciente y el que al parecer se hubieran olvidado de ellos no ayudaba en absoluto a su mal humor.

-No quiero estar aquí, porque es una perdida de tiempo. No nos dejarán verlos.-Harry bufó ante la mirada de Julie.

-Mentiroso.- Julie atacaba de nuevo con el cuento de que "todos mienten". Ahora también estaba incluido en la parte de _todos_.

-No miento, te apuesto treinta galeones a qué no nos darán el permiso.

-No me refiero a eso.- Julie le clavo la mirada acusadoramente.- Hay otra razón por la cuál no quieres estar aquí.

-Claro, había olvidado mi fobia a las pociones.- Harry dio un sorbo a su café y miro su reloj. Perdería el día estancado ahí.

-Qué yo sepa, es sanadora.- Julie hizo el gesto de estar pensando muy profundamente.- ¿O fue transformada a poción?

-No se de qué demonios estas hablando.- Harry sabía perfectamente de _quién_ estaba hablando.

-Te daré tres pistas: Es pelirroja, idiota y adicta al trabajo.- Julie sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso.-Ah, y olvide decirlo, te dejo hace cuatro años.- Julie no soportaba a la ex de su mejor amigo y el hecho de qué se evadieran la molestaba de sobremanera.

-Basta ya.- Harry masculló las palabras y le dedico una mirada de desprecio a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Está bien.- Julie se levantó de la mesa.- En vista de qué nos tendrán aquí toda la tarde, iré a verlos por mi cuenta. Yo a la chica y tú al chico, te veo aquí en una hora.-Harry vio como se alejaba su amiga y no tuvo otro remedio que seguirla. Aunque tiempo después se dio cuenta de que los chicos estaban en diferentes pisos.

* * *

-Sanadora Weasley, los chicos muggles ya fueron estabilizados y están listos para recibir el hechizo desmemorizador.- Un buen sanador estaba frente a Ginny, como su jefe no estaba ella debía de dar la autorización para tal hechizo.

-Iré a verlos y ahí firmo todo el papeleo.- Ginny se levantó de su escritorio y se puso su bata blanca.

Primero llegó al cuarto de la chica, estaba con un hechizo que impedía abrir la puerta. ¿Quién demonios había hecho semejante tontería?

-Está cerrado.- Ginny habló bastante enojada al sanador que tenía enfrente.

-Es…es imposi-b-ble.- Con miedo se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta y trató de abrirla para darse cuenta de que Ginny tenía razón.

-A un lado.- Ginny lo movió de un empujón, eso era inaceptable.- Alohomora.-La puerta permaneció cerrada.

-Usaron un buen hechizo.-Ginny habló en tono severo.-¿Dónde esta el sanador Richardson?

-No…no lo sé.-Lo único qué le faltaba.

-Pues averígüelo,-Ginny le gritó al asustado sanador.- y dígale que venga en este instante.- Ginny estaba desesperada. Debía usar un hechizo no muy estridente porqué alarmaría a los pacientes y eso era lo último que quería.- También tráigame un informe de las últimas entradas y salidas del hospital.

* * *

Una vez que entró al cuarto de la chica, Julie se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con un buen hechizo. Observo a la chica qué según el expediente se llamaba Gabriela: era de cabello castaño oscuro con algunos rayos cobrizos enmarañados en ese momento por la sangre, tenía raspaduras y rasguños en los brazos y piernas, eran heridas profundas pero a punto de cicatrizar; tenían algunas pociones de texturas densas y colores extraños. El ojo derecho se encontraba levemente infamado y estaba dormida, desmayada o inconsciente. Eso no importaba, la haría reaccionar.

-Reactum momentus.- Julie acercó una silla a la cama mientras Gabriela entreabría los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Gabriela se comenzó a enderezar y vio hacia todos lados, por el gesto de su cara se asustó.

-En un hospital, ¿acaso no se nota?- Si había algo que Julie no tenía era tacto. Gabriela se sobresaltó al escuchar a Julie.

-¿Por qué?- Julie recordó que era muggle, debía ser menos ruda.

-No importa. Escucha, hum… Gabriela ¿cierto?- La niña asintió con la cabeza. – Te haré unas preguntas, necesito qué me digas la verdad y _nada más_ que la verdad.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Mis padres? ¿Mi hermano?- La chica miraba todo el cuarto asustada.- Julie movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, era aurora no consejera estudiantil.

-Igual lo olvidarás.- Julie su mordió la lengua, no debía decir nada pero debía ganarse su confianza.-Verás yo te responderé honestamente, será un intercambio ¿entendido?- Gabriela volvió a asentir.-Estas en un mundo _alterno,_ unos idiotas te atacaron y yo necesito averiguar quienes son. Estás en un hospital de ese mundo alterno, tus padres no lo saben pero en unas horas regresarás con ellos, tu hermano está siendo interrogado por un amigo.-El pecho de la niña subía y bajaba, estaba aterrada.- No te traumes, lo olvidarás.- Repito: Julie no tiene tacto.

----

Hola lectores(; ahh siento que debía de dejar una footnote…

Primero que nada gracias por darle esta oportunidad a mi primer fic y leer, me hace super super feliz. Segundo, me apasiona el suspenso en mis historias así que no se desesperen, ya se encontrarán Harry & Ginny…

MIL GRACIAS a los que me dejaron un comentario el capítulo pasado: xhyllemitta, susy snape, xMariana Radcliffex, Cherry_Girl & CaroliPotter


	4. Aurores infiltrados

**4.- Aurores infiltrados**

-¿Estoy muerta?- La niña la observaba de pies a cabeza y aferraba sus manos a los bordes de la cama.

-No _cielo_, afortunadamente no. Ayúdame, te lo suplico.-Julie comenzaba a desesperarse.- ¿Qué edad tienes y qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Tengo dieciséis. Creo que fue ¿anoche?.-La niña hizo una pausa. Julie resopló y con la mano le hizo una seña para qué siguiera.- estaba con mi hermano menor en el parque; mis padres me dejaron a cargo y yo salí para ver a mi novio.

-Sigue.-Julie le sonrió de la forma más cálida que su cara le permitía.

-¿Estas segura de qué no eres un ángel?.- Gabriela comenzaba a respirar mejor.

-Segura. Tú sigue.- Al menos la halagaba, esa chica le empezaba a caer bien.

-Bueno, se supone que no debía estar con Brandon, pero mi casa era muy aburrida y quise salir.- Julie fingía interés y le salía muy bien porque Gabriela no dejaba de hablar.- Deje a mi hermano jugando en un árbol con bichos o que se yo. Mientras yo estaba hmm…-La chica hizo una pausa al hablar.

-Habla.- Julie dio un grito, vio que el grifo se movía un poco.- Demonios.- Julie reforzó el embrujo y presionó a la chica con la mirada.

-Besándome con mi novio, llego mi vecino.- No había indicios de magia oscura aquí, simplemente una adolescente común manoseándose con su novio en una noche. Incluso los magos lo hacen.

-¿Qué vecino?- Julie estaba un poco nerviosa, el grifo no dejaba de moverse.

-No lo conozco, no va a ninguna escuela cercana solo esta ahí en las vacaciones.- Gabriela se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Julie.-¿Porqué estás nerviosa?

* * *

Ginny estaba demasiado enojada, primero William no llegaba y segundo ningún hechizo no estridente lograba abrir la estúpida puerta. Pegó su cara a la puerta, escuchó voces. Maldita sea. Quién fuera que estuviese ahí adentro, había despertado a la chica y, además tenía el descaro de hablar con ella. Comenzó a tocar la puerta de manera impaciente, sabía que era algo sobrante porqué obviamente no iban a abrir.

La persona infiltrada tendría problemas. Muy graves.

-¿Cómo que entraron?- William al fin llegó. Estaba alterado: una mezcla de preocupación, enojo y miedo por la reacción colérica de Ginny.

-Así es.- Ginny tenía una mano dentro de la bata, ejercía tanta fuerza sobre la varita que podría romperla.- La pregunta es ¿Quién?

-Los magos.- William cerró los ojos con fuerza. Olvidó que su asistente le dijo qué una pareja de magos lo esperaban en la cafetería porqué querían hablar con los chicos, y necesitaban el permiso.

-¿De qué demonios me estas hablando?- Ginny lo mato con la mirada.

-Unos magos me esperaban, querían hablar con los chicos. Lo olvide completamente.- Ginny sacó la varita y apunto al pecho de William.

- ¡Eres un total imbécil!.- Ginny respiro profundamente y trató de contar hasta diez. Llegó al tres. Gritó lo suficientemente alto para que unas sanadoras la voltearan a ver sorprendidas.- Estás en problemas William. Muchos.- Definitivamente Ginny Weasley estaba enfurecida y preocupada, si al menos tuviera una pequeña sospecha.

* * *

Harry sabía que se metería en serios problemas y, el qué fuera un niño menor de cinco años no ayudaba, ¡tal vez ni siquiera hablará! Se percató de que tenía una cortadura ya cicatrizada en la parte inferior de la rodilla, era larga y por las pociones que tenía, también era profunda, algunos cortes pequeños en los dos brazos y la cara. No había más.

Sabía que entre más lo pensará, más tardaría y menos información obtendría.

-Es ahora o nunca.- Harry encantó la puerta con cinco hechizos: El de bloquear el sonido y el panorama hacia adentro y, obviamente tres para no poder entrar. Acto seguido lo hizo reaccionar del mismo modo que lo hizo Julie.

El pequeño froto sus manitas sobre sus ojos, y al ver a su alrededor los abrió de sobremanera. Harry sonrió, seguramente esa fue su expresión ante los primeros lugares mágicos que visitó.

-Hola.- Harry hizo un gesto con su mano. El niño, Ethan según el expediente saludo con su manita.

-¿Quién edes? – Al menos sabía hablar, fue el único pensamiento qué paso por la mente de Harry.

-No importa mucho.- Ethan ladeo su cabeza.- Voy a atrapar a los qué te hicieron eso.- Harry señalo la raspadura en su rodilla y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Adbolito?- El niño hizo una mueca de confusión con su boquita. Harry no entendió.

-Podrías decirme ¿qué hiciste ayer?.-Ethan asintió.

-Cuando el soledito puso mami levantalme a mi y comi padtelito con lete, dedpued yo banadme.- Harry negó con la cabeza, eso iba a ser tardado.

-No, no. Después de eso. En la noche.- Ethan se rascó la cabecita pero dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de sus cortadas en los brazos y se asustó.

-¿Qué pado?- Por la voz del niño, Harry podía jurar que se soltaría a llorar.

-Te rasguño un gato.- Ethan abrió sus ojos y paso su manitas por las cortaduras.

-¿Podque?- Harry tomó aire. Nada de lo dicho aportaba algo a la investigación.

-¿Qué paso en la noche?

-Gaby levadme a padque.-Al fin. Según lo que sabía el ataque fue en un parque.

-¿Y qué paso?- Harry trató de dedicarle una sonrisa pero Ethan solo vio una mueca confusa en su cara.

-Hedmanita idse y nina con adbodito llegad.- Harry asintió, no entendía nada pero necesitaba que siguiera hablando hasta que llegara a algo que le resultara familiar. -Adbodito con mutas, mutas ludeditas.- Ethan movió sus manitas al decir muchas.

-Sigue por favor.

-Yo jugal con ludeditas y nina padadse y edojar muto, ninos glitad y ¡pum! yo caed.- Ethan se detuvo y por la forma en que lo hizo, Harry se dio cuenta que era el fin de la historia.

-¿Qué más?- Harry anhelaba que hubiera más.

-Fin.- El niño tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara.-¿Mami y papi?

-No tardan en venir.- Ahora debía ir por Julie y salir en ese instante. Trató de desaparecerse. No lo logro. Regla número uno en San Mungo: Es imposible la desaparición.

Debía arriesgarse. Quito todos los hechizos, a pesar de ser ilegal le práctico uno desmemorizador al pequeño y se hizo invisible con un hechizo camuflajeador. Salió sin ser visto y llegó hasta la cafetería. Trato de parecer calmado. Julie no debía de tardar, lo repitió mentalmente esperando que con eso se volviera realidad.

* * *

-Háblame de tu vecino ¡rápido!- Julie estaba alterada, las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar y se aferro a su varita en el interior de la bolsa derecha de su abrigo.

-No deberías estar aquí.- Gabriela sonrió, era divertido ver a la persona que tanto la asusto, en su misma posición.

-Habla niña.- Julie le gritó, se paró de la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Está bien.- Gabriela rodó los ojos.- Iba con tres chicos, estaban fumando y riendo. Uno me vio morbosamente ¿sabes a qué me refiero?- Julie le tronó los dedos.- No me presiones o no te diré nada.-Gabriela se cruzo de brazos al tiempo que Julie masculló un lo siento.- Brandon le dijo que se fuera y el chico comenzó a provocarlo, mi novio le dio un golpe. Después de eso el saco un palo. Como el que llevas en la mano.- Gabriela lo señaló. Julie debía alegrarse, al fin un indició de magia, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo.-Después dijo algo, en un idioma extraño y señalo a Brandon, obviamente el idiota salió corriendo y me dejo ahí.- Gabriela comenzó a tronarse los dedos, el recordarlo la asustaba.- Estaba muy asustada, se acerco el qué me vio al principio con la cosa esa en alto, sus amigos rieron y el dijo algo raro. No se si fue coincidencia pero me caí, todo me dolía y me empezó a salir sangre.- La voz de Gabriela se entrecorto.- Después se asustaron y se fueron.-Julie estaba satisfecha, tres magos adolescentes.- Me trate de parar, quería ir con mi hermano.- Gabriela sonaba desesperada al recordarlo y pronto comenzó a llorar.- Pero no pude, todo se puso negro y tembló. Después me despertaste y ¡Oh Dios! Me mataron.- La chica entro a la fase de histeria y cayo en la cuenta de sus heridas.

-Gracias. Serías genial en los TIMOS tienes una gran memoria.- Julie se exaltó la puerta no dejaba de moverse contaba con segundos o tal vez menos.- Me debo ir.

-¿Quién me mató?- Gabriela estaba en su cama con las manos se sostenía las piernas, y se balanceaba sobre si misma.

-Abran ahora.- De todos los sanadores de San Mungo, debía ser Weasley la qué estuviera frente a la puerta. No era el día de suerte de Julie. No se podía desaparecer. Estaba perdida.

-¿Qué pasa?- Gabriela se asustaba cada vez más

-¡Cállate!- Julie al apuntarla con la varita la asustó más. La chica soltó un gemido. Esto se le iba de las manos a Julie. Gabriela no debía abrir la boca o estaba muerta, de espaldas de modo qué no le viera la cara realizo un hechizo desmemorizador de las ultimas horas, después la congeló.

Observó la sala, por algún lado debía salir. No había ventanas, lo único externo ahí era el baño. Mejor algo a nada. Una vez en el baño observó a su alrededor, no había medios de escape.

-Julie cálmate. Solo piensa.- Julie se mojo la cara con agua helada.- ¡Agua! Como no lo pensé.- El miedo vuele a las personas idiotas, pero cuando vencen el miedo la respuesta aparece. Julie se metió a la tina, abrió el agua hasta que le llego a las rodillas y cerró la llave, se coloco justo en el filtro por dónde el agua salía.- Engorgio.- Se hizo diminuta en segundos, y con el agua de la tina logró adentrarse a la coladera. La corriente la arrastró rápido y mentalmente pronunció el hechizo que la regresaba a su estatura original. Dejaría rastros pero logró salir. Una vez ahí pudo aparecerse en la entrada del hospital.

Minutos después (tras aturdir a unos cuantos guardias) estaba en la cafetería con un Harry Potter a punto del colapso. Julie no le dio tiempo ni de que le echará en cara la estupidez realizada. Salieron de San Mungo en menos de lo qué un fénix renace.

* * *

El nerviosismo y la inquietud reinaban en el hospital, no había ocurrido una situación parecida en años, tal vez décadas. Habían entrado demasiadas personas y ningún nombre era peligroso. Algunos pacientes comenzaron a sentir las malas energías y reaccionaron con gritos, llantos o profecías del Señor Tenebroso.

-El chico esta en perfecto estado. No sabe nada.- Una sanadora llego con Ginny al cabo de tres minutos.

-Es suficiente nada abrirá.- Ginny estaba colérica. Daba vueltas mientras al menos diez sanadores trataban de abrir la puerta.- No estorben.- Ginny saco la varita.- ¡Bombarda!- La puerta salió disparada. Dejando a una paciente congelada a la vista y ningún indicio de algo extraño.

-¿Segura que oíste voces?- William estaba a su lado observando todo. Buscando pistas.

-¿Sabes qué? No. Estoy loca y la chica se congeló sola. ¡Oh claro! Es muggle, no puede hacerlo.- Las palabras más que sarcasmo fueron hirientes pero era lo último en la lista de la sanadora Weasley. Quería matar a alguien. Esto podía costarle su empleo.

-Todo está bien. No hay nada forzado.- Otra sanadora abrió la boca. Ginny no estaba de humor.

-Calmen a todos los pacientes.-Ginny fue demasiado autoritaria.- Revisen **todo**, cafetería, cuartos, oficinas, entrada, salida. Todo. No quiero un solo periodista aquí, nadie sabrá esto.- Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente, un molesto y punzante dolor se estaba desarrollando en su cabeza.-¿Qué esperan?- Todos salieron corriendo de la sala.

* * *

Dos magos se encontraban en un bar muggle a las afueras de Londres. Reían. ¿Quién ríe después de lo que representaría un crimen perfecto para ir a Azkaban? Harry Potter y Julie Morrinson.

-Por los viejos tiempos.- Julie levantó su copa y la choco contra la de su mejor amigo.

-Por los viejos tiempos.- Harry sonrió.- Debo reconocerte algo, Julie. Es lo más estúpido y divertido que he hecho este año. Además tienes estilo, mira que salir por la coladera.

-Era eso o Azkaban.-Julie le guiño un ojo.-Prefiero el agua pestilente y negra.- Los dos volvieron a reír.-¿Cómo saliste tú?

-Es más ingenioso que lo tuyo. Eso te lo aseguro- Julie abrió la boca, fingiendo una gran impresión.-Quite algunos encantamientos al cuarto y…-Julie golpeteaba la mesa impaciente.- Abrí la puerta.

-Eres un idiota.- Julie le dio un golpe en el brazo.-Tengo hambre.- Julie llamó a un mesero y ordeno una cantidad impresionante de comida.

-¿En verdad comerás todo eso?- Harry estaba sorprendido, por la figura que tenía no pensaba que comiera mas que lechuga y agua.

-Si. Además, tú pagas.- Julie sonrió de forma infantil.

- - - - -

Hola hola lectores(:

Antes que nada ¡perdónenme la tardanza! Mi inspiración simplemente estaba en cero, me costo horrores terminar este capítulo, igual espero que les guste mucho. No me cansare de darles las gracias por la buena onda con los comentarios.

No se impacienten, pronto se encontrarán… (música de suspenso)

Miles de besos.


	5. Muggles felices y magos encerrados

**5.- Muggles felices y magos encerrados.**

-Caso cerrado.-Julie estaba con Harry firmando unas cuantas cosas.

-Le hablare a Taylor para qué nos ayude a archivar.- Harry estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla cuando su asistente entró por la puerta.

-Naomi quiere hablar contigo.- Harry se dejo caer sobre la silla, no podía ponerle más excusas y menos enfrente de Julie porque era capaz de decírselo y se armaría una escena. Harry se levanto de mala gana y salió a ver a su novia.

-Taylor podría transcribirme esto.- Julie le extendió tres pergaminos que ella y Harry habían realizado con los datos más importantes.

-¿Qué es?- Taylor comenzó a leerlos un tanto interesada.

-Datos de los chicos, sus nombres, direcciones, simple papeleo.-Julie estaba juntando más papeles y tratando de clasificarlos. Mientras Taylor leía lo qué tenía en las manos.

-¿No durmieron por un simple ataque de adolescentes de dieciséis años?- Taylor sonaba demasiado sorprendida.

-Veras, tu jefe y yo hicimos algo ilegal. Nos tardamos tanto tiempo inventando un cuento para qué pensaran que con su mala información dedujimos que fueron los vecinos.- Julie estaba cansada y por esto, de mal humor.

-Podían decir que querían investigar algún indicio de magia cercana en los alrededores y eso los llevo a pensar en el vecino.- No era nada complejo según el criterio de Taylor.

-Si, pero resulta cielo que eran tres chicos.- Julie bufó.

-¿Y la bruja?- Taylor seguía leyendo y haciendo preguntas. El humor de Julie empeoraba.

-Es la razón por la cuál perdimos toda la noche y la mañana.- Julie respiró profundamente.-La información de Ethan no encajaba, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que el arbolito era una varita y la bruja simplemente jugaba con él.- Julie buscó sus zapatos por la oficina.

-¿Y qué cuento le inventarán a eso?- Taylor le preguntó interesada.

-Cuando el profeta lo publiqué lo leerás, Tay.- Julie se enfadó porque había perdido los malditos zapatos y también le había gritado a Taylor.- Ni Harry, ni yo somos idiotas. Recorrimos los alrededores y recreamos la escena en el parque, en el otro lugar fue imposible; pero hablamos con la madre del chico, y nos dijo que había otros amigos y una prima. El novio de la chica ya había sido desmemorizado según el informe. Fin de la historia. Muggles felices y magos castigados.- El toque de sarcasmo de Julie estuvo presente en todo el relato.

-Podrías probar con accio.- Fue el turno de Taylor de ser sarcástica, tras decir esto salió de la oficina.

* * *

-Así que irás sola.- William estaba frente al escritorio de Ginny. Afortunadamente no era martes.

-No se si asistiré.- Ginny a penas si le prestaba atención y era, demasiado cortante. Will sabía perfectamente que seguía molesta por el _incidente._

-¿Por qué razón no lo harías?- William insistiría hasta tener una cita con ella. Ese día había amanecido con una insistencia extrema.

-¿Por qué razón lo haría?- Ginny levantó un poco la vista, pero al momento la bajo.

-Porque es un compromiso y puede ser una gran oportunidad para introducirte más a fondo en la sociedad de...- Si William quisiera estaría en la lista de invitados de la estúpida cena, pero sabía qué si iba por su cuenta Ginny lo ignoraría toda la velada.

-Es lo último en mi lista de prioridades.- Ginny apretó la pluma contra el pergamino.- Y no tengo qué ponerme.

-Compra algo.- William tomo una pluma y comenzó a juguetear con ella en sus manos.-Deberías de ir.

-Y tú deberías largarte de aquí y dejarme hacer mi trabajo.- Ginny mustió.

-Me iré si prometes que me dejarás acompañarte.-Will puso la pluma de vuelta en el escritorio.

-No estás en posición de negociar, Richardson.- Ginny le habló por su apellido. En verdad estaba molestándose.

-Me voy.- William se levantó de la silla.- Pero deberías pensarlo más profundamente.

-Cierra bien la puerta.-Ginny habló entre dientes.

Iría porque era su responsabilidad, pero iría sola. Miro momentáneamente su reloj y se dispuso a irse, lo cierto era qué no tenía que ponerse. Quince minutos después, Ginny Weasley se encontraba en una tienda de vestidos de noche. ¿Qué se pondría? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

* * *

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo?- A penas Naomi vio a Harry salir por la puerta dejo la revista a un lado.

-Estoy cerrando un caso con Julie.- Esa respuesta fue más bien una evasiva. No fue un sí pero tampoco fue un no.

-Y finalmente ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Harry se sentó a su lado. No tenía más opciones, su novia era de lento aprendizaje: tendría que explicárselo con peras y manzanas.

-Cuatro magos adolescentes: una chica y tres chicos practicaron magia frente a dos muggles.- Harry hablo un poco rápido.

-¿Fueron hechizos graves?- Naomi realmente sonaba interesada.

-Sectusempra y simples luces. Sin muertes.- Harry estaba extrañado ante tener a Naomi interesada sobre su trabajo.

-Me alegro ¿Los chicos irán a Azkaban?- Al menos Naomi tenía un poco de compasión en su ser.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero el castigo ya no depende de nosotros.-Harry explico.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Asegurarme de qué no olvidaste la cena de hoy.- Naomi utilizo un tono demasiado meloso.

-No te preocupes. ¿Quieres qué pase por ti?- Esa debía ser la razón de que fuera a verlo.

-No, mi padre me llevará.- O tal vez la razón era informarle que lo obligaría a conocer a sus padres.

-Perfecto.- Harry carraspeó.- Debo de regresar con Julie. Luego te veo.

-Se puntual.- Más que un recordatorio fue una orden.

* * *

A las nueve en punto de la noche Ginny se encontraba en la entrada de el gran salón, supo al momento que había sido una completa estupidez el ir sola porqué no había nadie conocido y se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Agregando qué recibía una que otra mirada malintencionada por parte de algunos hombres y eso la molestaba y asqueaba.

-¿También fuiste invitada?

-¡Hermione!- Ginny no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa y corrió a abrazarla.

-No esperaba verte aquí.- Hermione correspondió al abrazo sonriente.-Pero me alegró.

-¿Ron está?- Ginny preguntó bastante emocionada.

-No. Tu hermano detesta todo esto.-Hermione habló resignada.-Pero tal vez quieras saludar a Luna.- Ginny sonrió complacida.

-Claro, tengo mucho tiempo sin verla.- Ginny salió con Hermione a su lado.- Gracias a Merlín que estas aquí. Estaba muriéndome.

-¿Por qué viniste sola?- Hermione preguntó intrigada pero al mismo tiempo feliz porque eso significaba que no tenía novio.

-No lo sé.- Ginny se encogió de hombros.- Esperaba encontrarme a alguien, pero al parecer soy la única de San Mungo aquí.

-Qué extraño.-Hermione movió negativamente la cabeza.-Pero mírate, te ves hermosa.

-Gracias.- Ginny sonrió, tenía bastante tiempo que no estaba tan relajada y desconcentrada del trabajo.- Tu también te ves muy bien.

-Luna mira quién esta aquí.- Hermione y Ginny sonrieron ante la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.

* * *

-¿Dónde esta Naomi?- Julie iba del brazo de Harry. La razón: sabía que a Naomi le molestaba.

-¿No me digas que te mueres por verla?-Harry le sonrió, ante lo que Julie rodo los ojos.

-Digamos que estoy aburrida.- Julie tomo una copa de vino que flotaba en el aire. Su aburrimiento moría con grandes cantidades de whisky de fuego.-Y molestarla me divierte.

-Embriagándote no vas a conseguir nada.-Harry le quito la copa de la boca disimuladamente.

-Tienes razón solo me calienta la cabeza.- Julie vio a un chico y se mordió levemente el labio.-Y me vuele irracional. Aunque tal vez eso es ¿bueno?

-¿Cuánto has tomado?-Harry tuvo el leve presentimiento de qué le quitó la copa de las manos demasiado tarde.

-No lo suficiente.-Julie tomó otra copa flotante y volteó hacia su lado izquierdo. Luego, bebió de golpe.

-Estarás conmigo.-Harry se dio cuenta de la razón por la que Julie actuaba así.-No tienes porqué hablarle.

-El problema, querido.-Otra copa.- es qué no necesito hablarle.

-El divorcio salió hace un año.-Harry trató de quitarle la copa. Pero el intento fue en vano.-Será mejor qué lo olvides.

-¿Tú ya la olvidaste?-Julie lo retó con la mirada.

-Claro que sí.-Harry impidió que tomará otra copa.

-Lo dices porque no esta aquí, enfrente de ti.- Julie volteo de nuevo.- Riendo como un idiota con su estúpida novia qué…-Una copa más no afectaba a nadie.

-Estás perdiendo los estribos Julie.-Harry la obligó a caminar en otra dirección.

-¡Harry!- Julie se volteó precipitada al escuchar un gritó. Cuando regresó la mirada Hermione estaba asfixiando a su amigo.

-Toma.-Julie le puso la copa a Harry en los labios.- ¡Bebe lo vas a necesitar!- Harry bebió un poco confundido.

-Es grandioso qué también estés aquí.-Hermione no dejaba de sonreír, mientras Julie fruncía los labios.- Creo que Ron es el único que falta.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?-Julie lo estaba obligando prácticamente a tomarse eso. Mientras el le trataba de sonreír a Hermione.

-¿Quién más está?- Harry alejó la copa qué Julie presionaba contra sus labios. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Ni siquiera había saludado a Hermione y estaba muy nerviosa.

-Acompáñame.-Hermione caminó hacia adelante dándoles la espalda. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de seguirla…

-No me pises.-Harry se volvió molesto hacia a Julie.

-Toma.-Harry le arrebato la copa de las manos y la puso sobre una mesa cercana.

-Cálmate y sígueme.- Harry la apresuró para ir con Hermione que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

* * *

-Es maravilloso qué estén saliendo.- Ginny platicaba con Luna acerca de la relación que ella mantenía con Neville desde hace varios años.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues soltera?- Ginny sonrió de lado. Realmente esa situación era muy incomoda; cada vez qué tenía esta clase de pláticas con sus amigas se preguntaba qué seria de su vida y las posibles respuestas a esto la asustaban en exceso.

-Y lo seguiré.- El tono que Ginny utilizó estaba lleno de diversas emociones: un poco de resignación, otro tanto de tristeza y lo restante de soledad. Se dio cuenta de qué su amiga lo notó así que sonrió un poco.

-Nunca se puede estar segura de nada en el tema del amor.- Luna aún mantenía su tono soñador, casi un susurro; acompañado obviamente de su sonrisa apenas notoria.- Muchas veces llega cuando menos te lo esperas, pero estará ahí cuando más lo necesites.- Luna dio un lento suspiró.

Ginny tomó una copa del aire. Si lo pensaba era cierto, Harry fue quién venció a un basilisco en segundo grado y fue la primera persona qué vio al despertar de su trance. Siempre había estado ahí…

Ginny bebió y el tragar el líquido le quemó la garganta haciéndola regresar a su realidad y alejarse de todos los pensamientos qué incluyeran a Harry. La realidad duele, quema y sabe a fuego, al menos a eso le sabía a Ginny Weasley en ese instante.

-Ese tema esta cerrado conmigo.- Ginny se irguió para darse seguridad.- Me concentraré en mi carrera por ahora.

-¿Y después?- Luna se detuvo de improvisto y una sonrisita ilumino su cara.

-Harry aquí esta Ginny.- Hermione se detuvo justo enfrente de ella con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad. Ginny se giró lo justo para tenerlo frente a sus ojos.

Un hielo en la espalda.

Una medicina con mal sabor.

Una quemadura inesperada.

Un hechizo por la espalda.

Más o menos a esto se puede comparar la descarga eléctrica que Ginny sintió al voltear.

-----

Hello people(;

¡Lo prometido es deuda! Harry & Ginny ya se vieron…¿qué va a pasar después? Sigan leyendo el fic y lo sabrán :P ah sonó a comercial de telenovela. Antes que nada, les quiero seguir dando las gracias, este fic no sería nada sin su apoyo, su buena onda y sus opiniones que me inspiran a seguirlo. Tomó en cuenta todo y espero qué me dejen más comentarios porque este fic es suyo y de nadie más, así que díganme que quieren leer.

Miles de besos(KK


	6. Reencuentro

**6. Reencuentro**

-Buenas noches, Ginny.- Sin siquiera dudarlo les puedo decir que ese fue uno de los saludos más fríos en ese salón, y vaya qué las frivolidades en el mundo del dinero son extremas y despectivas. Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo y sintió como Julie se aferraba a su brazo, tal vez fue un gesto para inspirarle fortaleza o una forma de decirle que si no se iban Ginny iba a terminar en San Mungo y no tendría que ver con el hecho de qué fuera Sanadora.

-Buenas noches, Harry.- A diferencia de Harry el tono de voz de Ginny fue un tanto desconcertado. No esperaba verlo ahí, no quería tenerlo enfrente y finalmente su frivolidad (aunque no quisiera aceptarlo) la lastimó.

-¡Por Merlín! No se ven en años y buenas noches es lo único qué se les ocurre.- Hermione trató de romper el hielo entre los dos. Pero más que un hielo era un iceberg más grande que el qué hundió al Titanic.

-Harry.-Taylor llegó en el momento preciso para salvarlo de inventar un saludo más creativo.- Naomi te envía esta carta, llegó a tu oficina hace un momento.

-Si me disculpan.- Harry se fue un momento seguido de Taylor.

Julie observó maliciosamente a Ginny, digamos que quería jugar unas cuantas cartas esa noche.

* * *

Harry salió del salón con la carta en la mano, a penas estuvo unos metros lejos se desabrocho un poco la corbata, si en cenas cotidianas le quitaban el aire, en cenas con Ginny Weasley presente lo asfixiaban.

La carta de Naomi no contenía nada importante para Harry, simplemente que no podría llegar porque había surgido una cena familiar en Alemania y debía asistir con sus padres. Se disculpaba y lo posponía.

No podía volver al salón. Le era imposible tenerla enfrente: tan cercana y tan lejana al mismo tiempo. Claro que no la había olvidado. Más bien se había acostumbrado a su ausencia. Pero la costumbre se esfumó a penas vio su cabellera pelirroja.

Harry tenía millones de sentimientos mezclados en ese momento, y agregando a la lista qué su novia no iría, la situación se complicaba aún más. Estaba solo, Julie no contaba como algo que no fuera una causante de problemas.

Debía de regresar al salón, sabía perfectamente que Julie no tendría consideración con Ginny y no era que ella se la mereciera, pero tampoco quería hacerla sentir mal…Después de todo, apunto de vista de Harry, lo único que Ginny hizo fue tomar una decisión. No podía culparla porqué no podía dejar de amarla, aunque ella lo hubiera hecho (o al menos eso pensaba él).

Comenzaba a entender porqué Julie le insistió con el whisky de fuego. Sonrió socarronamente. Si había algo que Julie no pasaba desapercibido desde el día que la conoció era el observar los detalles.

Tomó dos copas, después inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y arreglándose un poco la corbata se dispuso a regresar al salón.

* * *

Ginny sintió una patada en el estómago al escuchar el nombre de la novia de Harry. La famosa sanadora no definía su enojo como celos, simplemente era _coraje_. Coraje porqué Harry estaba con alguien más, porque había cambiado la página, incluso el libro y ella aún seguía llorando la separación. Coraje porque sabía qué el sería un excelente marido y padre y que ella no sería la esposa protagonista.

-¿Sigue con Naomi?- Hermione más que enojada sonó confundida. Sabía que habían existido tres chicas después de Ginny. La última había sido Naomi y francamente se esperaba que ya hubiera sido reemplazada.

-Por supuesto. Llevan una relación bastante seria.- Julie respondió más para Ginny que para Hermione.- No creo que Harry tarde en pedirle matrimonio.- Ginny en ese momento estaba muy, muy interesada en el piso. Frunció un poco los labios tratando de suprimir el dolor.

-No lo creo.-Luna se metió de improviso en la conversación.-Harry no terminará con alguien como Naomi.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Luna.- Hermione trató de sonar lo más cordial posible. Pero digamos que no era la fan número uno de Julie, hace cuatro años qué se había encargado de lastimar a Ginny con palabras hirientes cada vez que la tenía enfrente.

-¿Tú que piensas, Ginevra?- Julie preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Harry tiene derecho a casarse con quién se le de la gana.- Ginny levantó la mirada y enfrentó los ojos de Julie. Sacó la fuerza de Dios sabe dónde porqué francamente la noticia le sentó muy mal.

-Creo que deberíamos sentarnos, Ginny.-Hermione estaba dando por finalizada la conversación.-La cena va a servirse en poco tiempo.

-Está bien.-Ginny siguió a Hermione a través de varias mesas dejando a Julie sola. Mientras Luna se iba a la mesa de Neville.

* * *

-¿Y Hermione?- Harry sintió un gran alivio al no encontrarse con Ginny, pero francamente quería platicar un poco con Hermione.

-Se fue con Ginevra.- Harry movió la cabeza, quería sacársela de la mente pero Julie se lo ponía difícil.

-Bien.-Harry no quería hablar mucho.-Naomi no vendrá.

-¡¿Qué?!- Julie lo vio acusadoramente.

-Le surgió un compromiso familiar.-Harry se sorprendió por la reacción de Julie.-¿Por qué estás molesta?

-Porque quería fastidiar a Weasley.- Julie habló con simplicidad y se cruzó de brazos. Harry bufó.

-Déjala en paz.-Harry la tomo del brazo y la arrastró a un lugar con menos gente a su alrededor.- Escúchame antes de decir nada.- Julie abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.- Se qué no te cae bien después, _de lo qué paso_.- Harry entrecerró los ojos.- Pero fue su decisión y la entendí en su momento, no quiero arruinarle la existencia.

-Ella te la arruinó a ti por un año.-Julie lo contradijo molesta.- De no ser porque te obligué a salir con mi prima, seguirías esperándola.

-Te recuerdo que salí con Isabel y Kati, antes de salir con Naomi.-Harry habló molesto. No le gustaba que Julie pusiera en marcha su dicho de ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

-Acostarte con ellas no cuenta como salir con alguien.- Julie tomó aire para serenarse, le molestaba que Harry Potter fuera tan idiota algunas veces.

-Cuenta como diversión y no como tiempo de esperar a Ginny.- Harry rebatió.-Además el problema no es Ginny, si no que quieres gritarle a alguien esta noche.- Julie levantó la barbilla y enderezó su espalda, estaba muy molesta. Harry sabía que había atinado a su punto de dolor.

-Esa es otra historia.-Julie comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria de dónde se encontraba Harry.

-¿A dónde vas?- Harry comenzó a seguirla, pero lo qué para Julie eran zancadas con un vestido largo, para Harry eran pasos normales así que no tardo en alcanzarla.-Julie, no te enfades simplemente no quiero que le hagas nada a… ¿Ginny?

-Hola, de nuevo.- Ginny contestó un poco confundía por su presencia. Harry volteó a ver molesto a Julie. ¿Recuerdan que Julie es observadora? No despegó la vista de Hermione a través de las mesas.

-¿Les molesta que cenemos con ustedes?- Julie habló de manera refinada y le dedicó una sonrisita a Harry.

-Por supuesto que no.- Hermione habló entre dientes. Miro a Harry con cariño y le dio a entender que se podía sentar, Julie sin pena ni gloria movió una silla y se acomodó.

La cena se sirvió mágicamente. Digamos que era muy buena comida pero por el lugar en el que estaban sentados, ni Ginny ni Harry la disfrutaron.

La situación era incómoda. Más que incómoda si hablamos con sinceridad. Ambos se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando y en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraban ambos desviaban su vista hacia otro lugar.

Harry no podía negar qué seguía hermosa, aún más con ese vestido. Conocía a la perfección su rostro y aún así no dejaba de mirarlo. Por más que lo intentara en su cara no podía formarse una sonrisa sincera, a penas había probado la sopa cuando cambiaron los platillos.

-¿Sigues viviendo en San Mungo?-Julie y su sarcasmo regresaron al ataque.

-Mi trabajo sigue siendo mi más grande prioridad. Si es a lo qué te refieres.- Ginny sabía lidiar con personas como Julie. A solas. Pero con Harry enfrente algo le ocurría a su cerebro: entraba en trance, se aletargaba, no era la misma.

-¿Y cuando se convertirá en segunda?- Hermione entreabrió la boca indignada por la pregunta de Julie. Eso no era lo qué ella esperaba para esta cena. Quería un mejor reencuentro entre sus mejores amigos, pero se olvidó de cancelar la invitación de Julie.

-Nunca.- Ginny habló con sinceridad. Harry sintió como la frustración y el dolor por los recuerdos subía lentamente a su cabeza.

-Todo normal.- Julie habló como si terminará de revisar una lista y se cerciorara de que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ginny tenía la mirada gélida.

-A qué sigues siendo igual de idiota que hace cuatro años. Me esperaba qué fueras un poco más.-Julie ladeó un poco la cabeza, fingiendo pensar algo en extremo complicado.-inteligente con tus decisiones.

-Julie…- Harry habló por lo bajo, advirtiéndole que se midiera con su boca.

-Mis decisiones no son asunto tuyo.- Ginny contesto de la forma más educada que pudo, pero su paciencia estaba al borde.

-Cuando afectan a Harry lo son.- Julie la contradijo, alzando un poco el tono de voz.

-…-Silencio por parte de Ginny. Volteó a ver a Harry esperando que dijera algo, pero él estaba muy interesado en su ensalada.- Prefiero tomar malas decisiones a terminar divorciada por haberlas creído buenas.

-_Touché_.- Julie habló delicadamente. Esa la hirió en lo más profundo, pero no se lo haría saber a Ginny.- Al menos no lastime a alguien que no lo merecía. Tengo la conciencia limpia.

-Julie es suficiente.- Harry habló. Esta vez en voz alta.

Ginny sintió una bofetada interna. A pesar de qué se merecía lo que Julie le dijo, a pesar de que debió haber sido otra persona de la mesa quién se las dijera, a pesar de todo eso y más, Harry la estaba defendiendo.

Las palabras matan. Son como cuchillos muy, muy afilados. Y en este round, Julie Morrinson se llevó la victoria al enterrar el cuchillo en el punto más débil de Ginny.

-Hablemos de otra cosa.-Julie dio la mano ¿o la boca? a torcer. El tono de Harry le indicó que había rebasado el límite marcado.

-…-Silencio. Solo se escuchaban las voces de las conversaciones de las mesas cercanas.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Ron, Hermione?- Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio, ya qué la incomodidad comenzaba a molestarle.

-Hmm bastante bien.-Hermione sacudió la cabeza, había estado tan concentrada viendo a esos tres hablar que había perdido el hilo de qué ella también estaba en la mesa.- Dijo, nuestra relación es algo seria. Cada vez más.- Hermione sonrió. Se sentía incómoda hablando de su felicidad, cuando se encontraba en la mesa de las relaciones fallidas.

-Me alegró muchísimo.- Ginny sonrió sinceramente.- Son el uno para el otro.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.- Harry habló un poco más sereno, y levantó la cara para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera a Hermione.-Siempre peleando.

-Eso no ha cambiado.- Hermione rió ligeramente. Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger seguirán peleando aún con 100 años encima.

-¿Ron sigue igual de testarudo?-Ginny movía la cabeza negándose a creerlo.

-Trabajo en eso, pero creo qué es una de las muchas razones que tengo para amarlo.-Hermione sonrió un poco apenada.

-¿La testarudez es algo de familia?- Julie volteó a ver a Ginny.

-Creo que sí.-Ginny y Harry rieron al unisonó, pero ambos dejaron de hacerlo cuando se dieron cuenta.

-Pero Ginny no es ni la mitad de lo qué es su hermano.- Hermione defendió a Ginny.

-Yo tengo mis dudas.- Harry habló en broma y por primera vez en la noche le sonrió a Ginny.

-¡Hey! Ron no le gana ni a mi madre.-Ginny se defendió y regresó la sonrisa. Sus ojos se encontraron y está vez ninguno de los dos quiso ni fue capaz de quitarla.

Sentimientos. El mundo seria más fácil si no fueran instantáneos. Es imposible que baste solo una mirada o una risa para que te llenen la cabeza y te pongan nervioso, feliz e idiota a la vez. Ginny sintió que toda la presión se había esfumado y Harry por su parte no pudo evitar el perderse en sus ojos.

-Potter, Julie me pareció haberlos visto.-Una voz gélida, fría. Julie sintió una loza de piedra sobre la espalda, su voz le cortó la respiración.

-Buenas noches, Draco.- Harry fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa. Puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amiga para inspirarle confianza y valentía.

-Pensaba que habías perdido la vista, cariño.- Julie se levantó de la mesa, juntando sus fuerzas.

-¿A qué se debe ese pensamiento?- Draco iba permanecía idéntico. Su sonrisa curva se dibujó en los labios, saboreando el dolor de Julie. Su mirada seductora la recorrió cínicamente, aunque conocía su anatomía completa.

-Por la clase de mujer con la que sales actualmente.- Julie miro con desdén hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado.- Pero veo qué con el divorcio además de perder dinero, perdiste el buen gusto.- Julie fue fría, casi igualo el tono de su ex marido. Draco río con soberbia.

-Aún me gustas si es lo que te molesta.- Draco recorrió el rostro de Julie con su dedo índice.

-Aléjate Malfoy.- Harry sacó la varita y se interpuso entre Julie y Draco.- No ensucies más tu nombre, engañando a tu amante en sus narices.

-Solo aclarando algo, Potter. Si yo tengo manchado el nombre, tú lo tienes teñido. Eso de engañar a tu novia con su prima es,- Draco observó a Julie.-Bajo.

-Lárgate.-Harry puso la varita en alto.

-Solo pase a saludar, mi amor.- Draco rió un poco y se acercó a la boca de Julie. Ella lo aventó con un empujón…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queeondaaagenteeeee(;

Perdonenme la tardanza, la escuela me trae loca y los proyectos en equipo y tareas me quitan todo el tiempo :/ pero me pude hacer un pequeño espacio para escribir este capitulo…Espero que les guste.

Besos


	7. Arrepentimiento

**7. Arrepentimiento**

Julie cayó sobre su silla. Se desplomó.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Jules?- Harry se puso a su lado y le sostuvo la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Es un…- Julie tenía la respiración entrecortada. Estaba a punto de llorar, por la rabia y la frustración. Tomó la copa que tenía enfrente y la bebió de golpe, no tardo en hacer lo mismo con la de a lado, y después la de Harry. Hasta que Hermione se la quito de las manos.

Con todo lo ocurrido, incluso Ginny sintió un poco de pena por ella y se arrepentía de lo que había dicho acerca de su divorcio, si hubiera sabido que Draco estaba ahí…

Por más que quería, Ginny tampoco podía evitar el sentir celos "_eso de engañar a tu novia con tu prima…" _Las palabras de Draco retumbaban en su cabeza. No podía evitar el pensarlo. La forma en la que Harry la defendió, como sostuvo su mano y el simple hecho de que estuviera enojado por lo ocurrido.

-Nos vamos.- Harry se quitó su saco y lo puso en los hombros de Julie. Después de esto se acerco a su oído.- ¿Quieres embriagarte? Hazlo, pero no aquí. No le darás el gusto- Nadie en la mesa escuchó lo último. Pero fue suficiente para que Ginny explotara de celos y se aferrara al tenedor que estaba en sus manos.

Julie se levantó, con el poco valor que le quedaba. Harry se despidió sin mucha formalidad de Hermione y Ginny y salió hacia las chimeneas con Julie del brazo, más para evitar que se cayera que por caballerosidad.

-Pobre Julie.- Hermione la compadeció. Enamorarse de Draco Malfoy no era la decisión más sabia en este planeta, no es que el hombre fuera inhumano pero tampoco tenía muchos escrúpulos.

-…-Ginny no dijo nada, estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos. Le preocupaba más el hecho de que Harry tuviera algo con Julie que con Naomi. O mejor dicho le dolía más.

-¿Estás bien, Ginny?- Hermione vio a Ginny ida, simplemente movía un poco los labios de vez en cuando.

-Claro. Simplemente estaba pensando en…-Ginny no terminó la frase, de cualquier modo no tenía derecho alguno de opinar sobre la vida amorosa de Harry.

-¿Harry?- Hermione la miraba intrigada y sonriente. Tal vez Ron estaba mal y aún existían posibilidades, porque como dice la gente: Dónde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

* * *

Harry llegó al Caldero Chorreante con Julie unos tres minutos después de que se despidió. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, se acomodaron en una mesa larga para tres dejando una silla vacía. Un camarero con cara de pocos amigos los atendió.

-Dos whiskies de fuego.-Ordenó Harry. Luego observo a Julie, era extraño verla así: tan derrumbada y devastada.

El mesero se fue dejándolos solos con el silencio entre ellos.

-Gracias.- Julie habló un poco mejor.- En verdad, Harry.

-Cuando quieras.- Harry le sonrió. Sabía que Julie estaba tratando arduamente en fingir que todo estaba normal así que no iba a arruinar su intentó.- ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Claro.-Julie pintó en su cara una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa, pero Harry la conocía mejor que eso. El mesero llegó con las dos copas.- Pero el whisky me va a ayudar.- Julie dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa.- Weasley ahí tampoco fue muy agradable ¿cierto?

-Digamos que no esperaba verla.-Harry carraspeó un poco.- Y no fue nada agradable.

-Pero aún así te sigue gustando.- Julie señaló acusadoramente. Harry estaba a punto de argumentar.- No gastes saliva negándolo. Me di cuenta como la viste y créeme que falta mucho para que llegues a ver así a Naomi.

-Sabes que tenemos historia.- Harry se sentía incomodo hablando de la ex con la prima de la actual.- Es algo difícil de olvidar, sobretodo por como terminaron las cosas.

-Es una idiota.- Julie nunca iba a perdonar a Ginny por el tono lastimero de Harry al decir_ como terminaron las cosas._

-Aunque no lo creas, la entiendo.- Harry bebió un poco de whisky.

-No, la justificas que es diferente.- Julie fue demasiado sincera con esta frase.

-Observa tu matrimonio. Si Ginny hubiera decidido casarse hubiésemos terminado como tú y Draco, creo que un divorcio me hubiera lastimado más.- Harry sabía que tal vez no era el momento de comparaciones pero debía hacer que Julie entendiera un poco la historia. La otra cara de la historia.

-No lo creo.- Julie terminó el líquido de la copa.-Tú eres, muy diferente a Draco. En todos los aspectos, nunca la hubieras engañado.- Julie dio un largo suspiro.- Por eso es una idiota.- Harry rió.

-Nunca sabré que hubiera pasado si Ginny hubiera aceptado.- Harry tomó más whisky.- De cualquier modo ya es historia pasada.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba recostada. Para no hacer largo lo qué paso les diré que se fue poco después de Harry, no se sentía muy cómoda con todo lo que había pasado y simplemente quería llegar a su casa a dormir, pero ahora que estaba en su cama el sueño simplemente no llegaba.

La cosa terminó mal. Malfoy seguía teniendo la maña de tratar de arruinar la vida de Harry Potter y esta noche lo había conseguido, pero lo único que molestaba a Ginny era Julie.

Digamos que nunca le cayó del todo bien, ni siquiera mientras salía con Harry. Julie era una persona demasiado prepotente y orgullosa, amaba fastidiar a la gente y nunca terminó de comprender porque le agradaba a Harry.

Le dolía el pensar que había _algo_ entre ellos dos. Naomi no le preocupaba en absoluto, era rubia y no muy lista, no la clase de mujer que esperaba para Harry; pero Julie Morrinson era otra cosa: inteligente, aurora, amiga, guapa, leal…

Arrepentida. Así podría definir como se sentía Ginevra Weasley esa madrugada.

_Flashback…_

_Agosto, 13. Cuatro años atrás._

_-¿Ginny?- Harry se encontraba con su novia recostada en sus brazos. Estaban en la terraza acomodados en una banca con una tarde fresca en Londres a sus pies._

_-Dime…- Ginny se movió un poco en los brazos de Harry nerviosa._

_-¿Has pensado en…- Harry no terminó la frase. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para presionarla._

_-Hablemos de eso, otro día.- Ginny sonaba un tanto enfurruñada.-Deberíamos entrar.- Ginny se levantó y se adentro al departamento dejando a Harry afuera confundido. _

_Quince minutos después Harry entró a la casa, se encontró con Ginny sumida en unos papeles. Tomo la varita y se dispuso a salir._

_-¿A dónde vas?- Ginny levantó la vista de sus pergaminos._

_-Trabajo.- Harry contestó con simplicidad._

_-Eso fue cortante.-Ginny se levantó y camino hacia él.- Y debemos hablar._

_-No quiero presionarte.- Harry se alejó un poco de ella y se acerco más a la puerta._

_-Pienso qué es muy pronto.- Ginny lo soltó como si nada. En el rostro de Harry se formó una mueca extraña._

_-¿Muy pronto?- Harry preguntó sarcástico. Después soltó un bufido y puso una mano sobre la manija de la puerta._

_-Mi carrera esta comenzando.-Ginny trató de excusarse.-No es justo dejar todo por algo tan perdurable como el matrimonio. Tendremos muchos años, Harry._

_-Quiero formalizar esto.- Harry se volteó y la encaró.-Sin presiones._

_-No quiero…casarme.-Ginny se retiró la sortija del dedo anular.-No ahora._

_Harry sintió que algo parecido al sabor de la hiel le quemaba el estómago._

_-Deberías pensarlo.- Harry se mojó un poco los labios, se negaba a aceptar de regreso ese anillo.-Más detenidamente._

_-¿Crees qué no lo he hecho?- Ginny levantó la voz.-Le he dado mil vueltas a este asunto, pero no es lo que realmente deseo.- Ginny suspiró.- Matrimonio conlleva a un hijo y eso al fin de mi carrera. No estoy dispuesta a pagar ese precio. Tal vez en unos años._

_-Ginny te pido matrimonio no que renuncies a San Mungo.-Harry ya estaba enfrente de ella.- Respetaré tu decisión, podemos esperar._

_-¡¿Por cuánto tiempo?!- Ginny se alejó de Harry y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar._

_-El que sea necesario.- Harry comenzaba a exasperarse._

_-No.- Ginny habló fuerte y claro._

_-Te daré tu espacio. Esperare todo lo qué tu quieras, no te pido que sea mañana; tal vez en un año.-Harry se acercó a ella hasta tenerla de frente._

_-No lo entiendes.-Ginny se alejó de él y se sentó en un sillón.- No quiero tiempo. Es un no definitivo._

_-Ginny…- Harry se acercó a ella, se acomodó a su lado y tomo sus manos entre las suyas._

_-Lo siento. No me casaré, ni ahora ni nunca.-Ginny se depositó la sortija en sus manos. Harry no dijo más, se levantó del sillón y salió._

_***_

Por un momento se imagino que ese 13 de agosto hubiera tomado otra decisión. Tal vez estaría con Harry en este mismo momento, estarían en esa misma cama, en _su_ departamento.

Un largo suspiro. Digamos que una semana después de eso terminaron, Harry Potter no le armó ninguna clase de escándalo. Absolutamente todo lo que compraron durante su noviazgo pasó a ser propiedad de Ginny. La casa permanecía idéntica, lo único diferente era el vacío en el closet. Simplemente lo perdió a él.

Ese día había decidido su futuro, en ese momento pensó tenerlo claro. Ahora la palabra futuro era lo más incierto en su vida. Simplemente no existía, se fue con Harry.

Dos o tres lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Era doloroso, no tenía caso negarlo. La idea de una familia ya no sonaba tan irracional, ahora sonaba imposible…

________________________________________________________________________

Holaa leectoress(;

Espero que todos estén súper bien. No me queda nada más que agradecerles sus comentarios y sugerencias, en verdad que este fic no sería nada sin sus reviews.

Me tarde horrores para terminar este capítulo, mi inspiración no llegaba y tengo exámenes de admisión a prepa, más tareas, investigaciones… Pero más vale tarde que nunca, espero que les guste, aunque este cortito xd

Millones de besos

________________________________________________________________________

Avances del próximo capítulo…

-Ginny si quieres, Will podría tratar con él o ellos.- Jessica se arrodilló al sillón. Conocía (al igual que Julie) gran parte de la ex relación Harry y Ginny.

-No creo que sea necesario. Yo, yo voy a estar bien.- Ginny apretaba los ojos.- Simplemente que no esperaba, volver a verlo después de esa estúpida cena…-Ginny masculló las palabras.

-¡¿Fue a la cena?!- Jessica y su entonación de sorpresa no ayudaron en absoluto.

-Obviamente fue y, el muy idiota iba con Julie.- Ginny soltó un bufido. Tendría que soportar su presencia en su trabajo, eso era inadmisible.- Es injusto que tenga que ser justamente yo quién hable con él.


	8. Motivos personales

**8. Motivos personales**

Lunes a las ocho de la mañana en el ministerio de magia es sinónimo de café y trabajo. Taylor entró a la oficina de Harry, quién se encontraba revisando el segundo expediente entre otras cosas.

-Te tengo información acerca del otro caso. La bruja esta siendo tratada en San Mungo por un grupo de cuatro sanadores. Ya está consciente, pero sus recuerdos no son confiables, al parecer tiene delirios.

Cabe decir que había pasado aproximadamente una semana después de la cena. El mes de febrero estaba en su último día y había trabajo por doquier. Harry no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en Ginny, pero aún así lo hacía.

-¿Podrías agendarme una cita en San Mungo para mañana?-Taylor asintió y lo escribió.

-¿Irá Julie?-Taylor preguntó curiosa. Digamos qué Malfoy no era la única persona que pensaba que trían algo.

-Será mejor que cada uno investigue por su lado. Podemos oír diferentes versiones.- Harry escribió algo en el pergamino.

-Está bien.-Taylor se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a salir.

-Taylor, podrías decirme ¿qué trabajo hay para mañana además de San Mungo?-Harry recordó que el primero de marzo no podría hacer nadar después de las siete de la noche.

Taylor movió unos cuantos papeles en la agenda que llevaba en las manos.

-Tienes que impartir una conferencia de defensa con aurores nuevos.-Taylor cerró la agenda.- A las cuatro de la tarde.

-Gracias Tay.

***

-Es obvio que el ministerio va a entrometerse. Fue un ataque muy fuerte.-Ginny caminaba con Jessica Huberman a lo largo de los pasillos de San Mungo. A ningún sanador le gustaba que el ministerio se entrometiera en su trabajo y ella tendría que lidiar con ellos ya qué, como no tenían idea de que hechizo habían usado en contra de la mujer, el área de investigación debía colaborar en el caso.

Jessica Huberman, al igual que Ginny era una aurora bastante joven para el cargo qué tenía; venía de una familia de clase media alta. Era una muchacha linda de veintitantos años, su cabello era marrón y lacio, le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, no era demasiado delgada, más bien curvilínea; sus ojos eran color miel y había llegado a San Mungo el mismo año que Ginny.

-¿Will ya la revisó?- Ginny rogaba porque la respuesta fuera positiva de lo contrario tendría que pasar tiempo con él.

-Si.- Jessica volteó a verla.-Pero tendrás que lidiar con alguien aún peor.

Ginny arrugó la nariz en señal de incertidumbre.

-Harry Potter es el auror encargado del caso, y obviamente Morrinson no tarda en entrometerse.- Jessica se esperó un poco esperando la reacción de Ginny.- Pidieron hablar con el auror encargado del caso.

Jess se asustó al ver que el único signo vital de Ginny era el movimiento brusco de su pecho. Tras unos quince segundos Ginny comenzó a caminar velozmente a su despacho.

Una vez dentro, Jessica tuvo que apresurarse a entrar o Ginny y su mal genio le hubiesen estrellado la puerta en sus narices. Ginny se sentó en el largo sillón de piel y después se recostó sobre este.

-Ginny si quieres, Will podría tratar con él o ellos.- Jessica se arrodilló al sillón. Conocía (al igual que Julie) gran parte de la ex relación Harry y Ginny.

-No creo que sea necesario. Yo, yo voy a estar bien.- Ginny apretaba los ojos.- Simplemente que no esperaba, volver a verlo después de esa estúpida cena…-Ginny masculló las palabras.

-¡¿Fue a la cena?!- Jessica y su entonación de sorpresa no ayudaron en absoluto.

-Obviamente fue y, el muy idiota iba con Julie.- Ginny soltó un bufido. Tendría que soportar su presencia en su trabajo, eso era inadmisible.- Es injusto que tenga que ser justamente yo quién hable con él.

-Ginny, sería preferible que Will lo hiciera. Después de lo que paso, no deberías de siquiera intentar hablar con él. Es algo masoquista.- Ginny cerró levemente los ojos. Claro que era masoquista, como si no lo supiera.

Pero el trabajo no se debe mezclar con los sentimientos. No es algo ético.

-Voy a hablar con él.- Ginny se levantó y Jessica la miro reprobatoriamente.- Solo acerca del caso. De nada más.

Estaba decidida y nada ni nadie la harían cambiar de opinión. Ginebra Weasley era obstinada, entre muchas otras cosas.

***

A las seis de la tarde, Julie entro a la oficina de Harry, iba un tanto agitada y cerro la puerta, para después sentarse en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de Harry.

-¿Venías corriendo?- Harry la observo con una sonrisa en los labios era divertido ver a Julie en esa clase de situación.

-Por supuesto qué no. Es solo que tengo hambre y debo revisar que te alimentes.- Julie tomó aire. Harry rió.

-Planeaba no salir a comer, porque…

-No me importa porque, tu y yo vamos a salir del ministerio ahora.- Julie habló con voz firme y decidida.

-Julie debo de revisar algunos detalles del ataque, es demasiado misterioso y la información me servirá para detectar que es verdad y que es mentira cuando entreviste a la bruja.- Harry se concentró de nuevo en sus papeles.- Además saldré a cenar con tu prima.

-Me estas dejando plantada, Harry Potter.- Julie habló fingiendo estar ofendida.

- No es mi intención, Jules. Más bien es mi trabajo y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Ya lo hice.- Julie habló despreocupada.- Me se el expediente de memoria. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo irás a San Mungo?

-Desde cuando te interesa.- Preguntó Harry interesado.

-Desde qué tú eres tan grosero.- Julie torció los labios.

-Lo siento, solo que no creía que estuvieras interesada en cuando iré a pelearme con los sanadores que no me dejan hacer bien mi trabajo.- Habló Harry con sorna.

-Es simple e inocente curiosidad.- Dijo Julie sonriendo.

-Tú sabes algo.- Harry dijo acusadoramente.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Me estas injuriando, injustamente.-Julie uso un tono de niña inocente y berrinchuda.

-Julie…-Harry le detuvo la mirada.- ¿Qué sabes?

-Pienso que sería mejor que te acompañe.- Julie trató de desviar la conversación.

-No caeré en esta.- Harry sabía perfectamente que Julie ocultaba algo.- ¿Qué sabes que yo desconozca?

-Te dijo que es curiosidad inocente.- Julie habló a la defensiva.

-En ese caso, iré solo.-Harry estaba decidido.- Hasta qué me digas que demonios me ocultas.

-No te oculto nada.- Julie trató arduamente de convencerlo en esta frase. Pero Harry era más intuitivo que eso.

-Iré solo.- Harry no dijo nada más y se sumergió en los papeles.

-No hay manera de que pueda convencerte.- Julie habló un tanto inquietada.

-Si, hay solo una.-Harry sonrió por encima de los papeles.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Julie esperanzada.

-Diciéndome que sabes.- Harry dio por terminado el asunto y Julie bufó.

-Creo que iremos solos, pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí.- Harry conocía esa frase, sobretodo por la pasada cena. Por esta razón se alarmó un poco.

-¿Tiene que ver con…

-No te diré nada.- Julie lo retó con la voz.- ¿Irás o no conmigo?

-En ese caso no.- Harry protestó.

-Perfecto.- Julie le dedico una sonrisa diabólica y salió de su oficina. Dejando a un Harry confundido y con una intriga del demonio.

***

En la oficina de Ginny se encontraban Jessica, William, Robert y ella con un montón de papeles repartidos entre ellos y millares de libros esparcidos en el escritorio de Ginny alargado mediante métodos mágicos.

-No tiene signos de una enfermedad mágica. No hay decoloración en la piel, olor, pulso extremo, salpullido u otro síntoma que aparezca y desaparezca.- Menciono Jessica. Quién estaba especializada en diagnósticos para enfermedades mezcladas o extremadamente complicadas.

-Tiene alucinaciones muy difíciles de explicar, ya qué no le han dado ataques emocionales como gritos, risas o llantos incontrolables.- Dijo Robert con una pergamino en la mano. Él se encargaba de magos trastornados cerebralmente a través de hechizos como crucio o desmemorizaciones extremas.

-Lo único que nos hace pensar que son alucinaciones son las diferentes versiones tan complicadas y contradictorias que nos ha dado acerca de lo qué paso.- Habló William.

Ginny permanecí callada, medio releía los síntomas que tenía en la mano. Pero simplemente estaba pensando que el día de mañana tendría a Harry en esa misma oficina.

-Sanadora Weasley, ¿usted que opina?- Robert se dirigió a ella con extrema formalidad, a pesar de que mantenían una muy buena relación.

Ginny estaba ida. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando le hablaron.

-¿Ginny?- Jessica se acercó un poco a ella dispuesta a sacudirla de ser necesario.

-¿Si?- Ginny movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tratando de despabilarse.

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó William interesado.

-Pienso que el ataque debió haber sido múltiple.-Los tres la observaron extrañados. No hablaba con término médicos.- O sea, que hay hechizos y tal vez encantamientos entremezclados.

-¿Desde cuando eres aurora?- Preguntó William en broma.

-Desde nunca.- Bufó Ginny molesta.- Simplemente que no tiene signos de enfermedades, que es lo que nosotros tratamos. Así que nos corresponde mantenerla estabilizada y los aurores tendrán que diagnosticar.- Ginny habló decidida.

-Los aurores no diagnostican. Lo hacemos nosotros.- Habló Robert enfurruñado. Si había algo que los sanadores no soportaban era que los aurores se llevaran el mérito de su trabajo en un caso como este.

-Es notable que en el asunto hay magia oscura implicada y los aurores conocen esos hechizos mucho mejor que nosotros. Puede que haya sido atacada con un hechizo antiguo de magia negra que nosotros desconocemos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny.- Jessica apoyo el argumento.

-Robert y yo no lo estamos.- William habló en contra de Ginny, para sorpresa de todos.- Puede que para _curarla _administren un hechizo o una hierba que solo la empeore o la maté.

-O puede que funcione y salga de aquí antes de lo que salta una rana de chocolate.-Defendió Ginny.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a un error.-Refutó William.-Esta en riesgo su vida.

-Debemos _arriesgarnos _ya qué nosotros no podemos ni salvarla ni empeorarla.-Jessica habló antes de que Ginny perdiera los estribos.

-Nos dedicamos a salvar vida no a arriesgarlas.- Contradijo Robert.

-¡Exactamente!- Ginny levantó la voz.- Si no podemos salvarla, es nuestro deber dejar que alguien con más capacitación que nosotros cuatro lo intenté.

-Los motivos personales no deberían de entrar en esta discusión.- Robert se dirigió a Ginny molesto.

-Aquí no hay motivos personales.- Defendió Jessica, levantando la voz.

-Harry Potter es un motivo personal.- William se entrometió de nuevo y Ginny entreabrió la boca sorprendida.

-Si ese fuera el caso,- Jessica supuso con ironía.- ustedes dos también meten sus prejuicios personales al no aceptar que no tienen lo requerido para ayudar a esta bruja.

-Es algo egoísta en entrometer su mérito personal antes que su salud.- Ginny agregó.

* * * * * *

¡Hello people! Espero que todos estén muy, muy bien. Tengo poquito tiempo así que subo capítulo de rápido. Ahh me encantó escribir la última parte, o sea los diferentes puntos de vista de los cuatro, espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Muchisímas gracias por los reviews, y si me tardo en responderlos no es por ingrata es por la falta de tiempo :S

Besitos~


	9. Una situación

**9. Una situación**

-Harry.- Taylor iba entrando a la oficina de Harry, esperando encontrarla vacía pero para su sorpresa su jefe durmió ahí.- Despierta.

Lo primero que Harry sintió al escuchar la voz de Taylor fue un intenso dolor en la espalda, definitivamente dormirse en el escritorio no había sido muy buena idea. Después de esto se reincorporó y se despabiló, soltando un bostezo.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Harry aún adormilado.

-Seis de la mañana.- Taylor contestó revisando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

-Y ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Se interesó Harry, ya qué se suponía que entraba dos horas más tarde.

-Me figuré que en la noche habrías dejado desordenados los papeles de la conferencia y me disponía a ordenarlos y mover cualquier cita que se te presente hoy.- Explicó Taylor.

-Entiendo.- Harry se levantó de su silla.- Creo que iré a mi departamento a cambiarme para la conferencia. Regresaré en media hora.- Harry tomo su abrigo del perchero.

-Sería mejor que durmieras un poco, Harry.- Taylor sugirió.- La conferencia es en diez horas. Tienes tiempo.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Estaré aquí en una hora.-Contestó Harry, mientras Taylor negaba con la cabeza. Harry era un fanático del trabajo.- Debo ir a San Mungo a las nueve ¿cierto?

-Así es.- Respondió Tay.- No sería mejor que ya no regreses y te vayas directo allá.

-No. Debo revisar unas cuantas cosas antes de ir.- Dijo Harry antes de salir por la puerta y dejar a Taylor ordenando unas cuantas cosas.

* * *

Ginny se despertó en su departamento por las luces del sol bañándole la cara. Vio el reloj que estaba en su mesa de dormir, marcaba las siete de la mañana.

-¡Por Merlín!- Ginny se levantó de la cama de un salto. A penas si tendría tiempo de arreglarse como quería.

Se metió a bañar y salió diez minutos después envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello mojándole la espalada gota tras gota. Casi siempre elegía su atuendo en menos de medio minuto, pero esa mañana al ponerse enfrente del clóset surgió un problema. No tenía ni idea de que ponerse y por primera vez en varios años pensaría seriamente que se llevaría al trabajo. La razón de ese cambio era simple…Harry.

Si, Harry. A pesar de ser una tortura el tener que verlo, quería hacerlo de buena manera. Y dentro de la parte _buena manera_ contaba su atuendo.

Aunque no fuera a admitirlo nunca, le gustaba volver a tener que revolver su armario buscando que ponerse. Era divertido y es un deseo que se encuentra en cada mujer del mundo por más que trate de reprimirlo.

Tras casi quince minutos de buscar encontró el atuendo perfecto. Su cuarto estaba irreconocible había ganchos, ropa y zapatos tirados por todo el lugar. Ahora simplemente le faltaba peinarse y maquillarse.

Se dejo el cabello suelto y con la varita se marco algunos rulos. Su maquillaje a pesar de no estar cargado le daba una gran diferencia, ya qué casi nunca se iba maquillada a San Mungo.

Ginny bajo apresurada las escaleras poniéndose con los zapatos, una vez que estuvo abajo se puso enfrente de la chimenea y se dirigió a San Mungo.

Apareció en el hospital en un parpadeo, al salir de la chimenea se sacudió el hollín y se dirigió a su oficina. Abrió la puerta con la varita y dejo el abrigo en el perchero, acto seguido fue a su escritorio por unos papeles, los leyó rápidamente y fue a revisar a la paciente.

En la habitación se encontraba Jessica, revisando a la bruja. Ginny se dio cuenta al momento de qué algo iba mal, ya qué estaba semi transparente y atada por las manos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Jessica volteó precipitadamente a ver a Ginny con cara de preocupación extrema.

* * *

Harry llegó al ministerio con una taza de café en la mano. Antes de entrar a su oficina se dio cuenta de que Taylor estaba hecha loca con los pergaminos y un vociferador; agregándole millares de cartas en el escritorio. Comenzaba a entender porque llego tan temprano.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Harry estaba aguantándose la risa.

-¿Podrías encerrar en Azkaban a mi madre y mi acosador personal?- Pidió Taylor con ironía.

-Veré que puedo hacer.- Contestó Harry riendo. Después de esto entró a su oficina.

Se sorprendió un poco al comprobar la eficiencia de Taylor. La oficina que hace unas horas había estado de cabeza, con libros de un lado para otro, pergaminos regados, anotaciones y demás en ese momento estaba perfectamente ordenada.

Comenzó a trabajar en algunos casos pequeños que no había tenido tiempo de resolver, escribió algunas cartas de trabajo, canceló entrevistas, revisó los temas de la conferencia, y finalmente se dispuso a estudiar diversos hechizos de ataque poco usados, pero que podrían estar involucrados en este ataque.

Las horas pasaron sin qué Harry siquiera las sintiera, los papeles y en sí, su trabajo lo apasionaban y podía perderse días enteros sin notarlo.

-Harry, tienes llegó una carta urgente de San Mungo.- Harry se extraño, a menos de qué fuera una cancelación era de suponerse que esperarían a verlo en persona.

Harry comenzó a leerla. Había surgido _una situación_ nueva en el caso, no se suponía que cosas así pasarán a menudo…Decidió ir al instante, podía ser grave, crucial o ambos.

-¿Saldrás?- Preguntó Taylor confundida.

-La carta es importante. Debo ir ahora a San Mungo.- Se explicó Harry.

-La conferencia es en quince minutos.- Taylor conocía la respuesta: cancelación. Pero prefería cerciorarse.

-Cancélala.- Harry Potter podía llegar a ser predecible en ciertas ocasiones. Lo último que Taylor vio, fue a su jefe abordando el elevador mágico seguido por varios memorándums voladores.

* * *

- Es inadmisible que no lo hayan notado.- Ginny se encontraba a lado de la cama de la bruja aplicando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Bloqueando y desbloqueando, administrando y suspendiendo.

-No tengo una idea de cómo no nos dimos cuenta.- Robert fue el qué habló esta vez. La preocupación estaba a flote en toda la habitación.

-Debemos cambiarla de habitación.- Sugirió Jessica.- Algo con cuidado extremo.

-Realmente espero que no haya muertes aquí o nuestras cabezas van a rodar.-Ginny tenía la cara surcada de preocupación.- Necesito que llenen un formulario de traslado urgente.

-Ginny, debes tratar con el ministerio.- Will entró a la habitación.

-La cita era en dos horas.- Habló Ginny al borde de la histeria. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era a Harry Potter.

-Alguien debió avisarle.- Ginny volteó a ver a Jessica cargada de enojo.

-No me veas así que yo no hice nada.- Habló Jess en defensa.

Ginny se quitó la capa y con pesar y enojo salió del lugar.

Subió al elevador con seguridad y firmeza, principalmente provocados por el enojo, el pasillo fue otro tema conocido como: miedo.

Una cosa era estar con Harry en una cena con multitud de personas y, otra muy diferente era tenerlo a un lado en una oficina cerrada. Desaceleró el paso, hasta llevar una velocidad sorprendentemente lenta, comenzaba a resquebrajarse su valentía. Estaba a punto de regresar a la habitación y suplicarle a William hablar con Harry en vez de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a unos metros de su oficina.

Lo haría. Ni siquiera ese pensamiento levantó su fingido coraje. Un tambaleo le sacudió la espina dorsal.

Ginny aspiró y exhalo, después tras unos pensamientos de valentía y coraje dio los pocos pasos que le faltaban y giró la perilla de la puerta. Claro que nunca imaginó que el estúpido movimiento de muñeca le fuese a costar tanto trabajo, algo le cortaba la respiración…

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo y meditación mental, al verlo de espaldas frente a su escritorio considero pertinente recargarse del marco de la puerta para no caerse. Vaya que parecía la adolescente de doce años que corrió a su cuarto histérica después de verlo desayunando con la familia.

-Harry.- Más que hablar, susurró. Un susurro tal leve que pudo perderse en el aire, pero Harry lo notó y se giro para verla.

-Buenos días, Ginny.- Se veía muy bien, un poco alterada pero más que nada, guapa. Llevaba unos mechones en la cara y la expresión difícil de descifrar, era una mezcla de varios sentimientos, a los cuales se sobreponía la adrenalina.

Harry estaba feliz de no ser el único nervioso en ese lugar. Era un contacto de trabajo, pero un _contacto físico_ después de todo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto Harry interesado.

A pesar de que le costaría, debía mantenerse al borde. Él y Ginny eran historia vieja, todo esto sería simplemente laboral.

-Te pondré al corriente.- Ginny dejo el marco de la puerta y camino hacia el escritorio.- El caso se complico por dos razones: la primera es qué la paciente esta embarazada y la segunda es que el bebé debe estar grave por el ataque a la madre y los medicamentos.

Harry estaba en blanco. ¿Embarazada? Podía lidiar con un ataque de histeria, un paro cardiaco, sangre o heridas; pero un bebé era algo que no vio venir.

-¿Por qué aplicaron medicamentos si sabían que estaba en ese estado?- Eso sonó a reproche. Ginny se molestó, más que nada porque sabía que Harry tenía razón y era algo idiota el qué no se hubiese _percatado _de un bebé.

-Porque no lo sabíamos.- Ginny le sostuvo la mirada al tiempo que Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo qué _no lo sabían_?- Interrogó con sarcasmo.

-No tengo idea de cómo sucedió.- Eso no era una excusa. Bueno tal vez si lo era, pero tenía fundamentos: no había signos de un bebé adentro.

-Esto complica todo ¿cierto?- Inquirió Harry.

-Por supuesto.- Corroboró Ginny.- Pero aún así debemos de encontrar que demonios pasa con ella.

-¿Qué complicaciones o restricciones va a haber porque haya un bebé dentro de ella?- El tono más que laboral fue frío.

-No se podrán aplicar determinados hechizos, ni medicinas. Además de que debemos mantenerla en reposo y no forzar sus recuerdos.- Explicó Ginny.

-_Debemos_ de forzar sus recuerdos.- Harry estaba molesto por que _no se dieron cuenta_ de la existencia del bebé y Ginny no estaba para exigencias. En conclusión esa frase podría desatar diferencias y discusiones.

-No. Debe de estar en reposo para salvar a su hijo y, como no esta en condiciones de decidir nuestro deber es salvar a ambos a como de lugar.- Protestó Ginny. Harry se llevo las manos a la sien, esto se convertiría en un dolor de cabeza.

-No voy a discutir ahora.- Aclaró firmemente Harry.- ¿Qué piensan que tiene? ¿Hechizos de ataque?- Harry observó a Ginny, se dio cuenta que estaba enfadada ya que sus ojos hablaban por ella y el que golpeará la mesa repentinamente también era un signo de molestia.

-Pienso que fue un ataque múltiple.- Sugirió Ginny.- Francamente no creo que este loca.

-¿Ninguna enfermedad?- Demandó Harry con un tono cargado de seriedad. Quería hacerla rabiar, siempre se había divertido con eso.

-Esto es una encuesta o algo parecido.- Reclamó Ginny.

-Lo es.- Afirmó Harry, para fastidiarla lo doble. Y siendo honestos, consiguió su propósito.

* * *

-¿Ginny esta con Harry o con Morrinson?- Inquirió Jessica en voz alta.

-Creo que Potter tenía la cita primero.- Contestó Robert.

-Demonios.- Jessica chasqueó la lengua.

-Jessica,- Robert dejo unos papeles a lado.- ¿Qué paso con ellos dos?- Sabía que había mucha historia de fondo, historia que Ginny nunca va a estar lo suficientemente lista para contar.

-No creo ser yo quien deba decirte eso.- Jessica zanjo el asunto con esta frase, a pesar de ser ella una de las personas que sabía mejor que Harry que había de trasfondo.

-¿Realmente fue por el trabajo?- Robert era obstinado.

-Por supuesto que no.- Jessica contestó.- Pero ya te dije que no te diré nada. No insistas, antes de que me irrite.

-Está bien.- Robert volvió la vista a los pergaminos.- No más preguntas.

-Iré a la oficina de Ginny.- Jessica se levantó resuelta con unos pergaminos en los brazos.

-¿La razón es trabajo o curiosidad?- Inquirió Robert.

-Dijiste que no harías más preguntas.- Jessica salió del lugar dejando a Robert negando lentamente con la cabeza.

* * *

-¿Qué clase hechizo podría estar involucrado?- Preguntó Ginny al ver a Harry muy interesado en el informe médico y las más recientes observaciones. Había algo en Harry cuando trabajaba que ejercía cierta fascinación en ella, su forma de observar detalles que pasaban inadvertidos, su concentración, su forma de cambiar miradas o hacer muecas ante alguna pista…

-Definitivamente es magia oscura muy avanzada.- Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se alborotó el cabello.- Querían provocar un daño. ¿En dónde vive?

-Mi trabajo es su salud no su vida privada.- Respondió Ginny.

-Julie me ayudará con eso.- Tan bien que iba la cosa y comenzaban los problemas. Harry no debió decir eso.

-Es ilegal.- Reprochó Ginny.

-Conseguiremos un permiso.- Contestó Harry con simplicidad. Otra cosa que irritaba a Ginny eran las malas mañas que Julie le pegaba a Harry.

* * *

**¡Hola lectores!**

**¿Les gusto? Ah espero que sí (:**

**Muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo y la buena onda para este fic. No dejen dee escribirme reviews, les prometo que los respondo apenas tengo tiempito, aaargh ¿quien invento la escuela? Bueno quienquiera que sea screw up mi vida xd**

**Avances próximo capítulo...**

_**-Buenas tardes.- Harry aún se encontraba en la puerta, bloqueando la entrada.**_

_**-¿Y Ginny?- William fórmula la pregunta con una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental. Harry simplemente hizo una mueca de incertidumbre con la boca.**_

_**-No esta aquí, y creo que va a tardar.- Se supone qué te dijo que no tardaría. Harry quería matar a la estúpida vocecita, dentro de su cabeza.- Te recomendaría no esperarla.**_

**Los quiero, besos.**

**Mariana~**


	10. Shock

**10. Shock**

Silencio.

De hecho un silencio cómodo, pero al fin y al cabo el único sonido que repiqueteaba en la oficina de Ginny era el tic-tac del reloj de madera, regalo de su padre, en el escritorio. Fuera, se escuchaban voces dando explicitaciones o nombres de pociones, además de pasos acelerados de un lado a otro y otras frases que se perdían con los demás ruidos.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Harry había entrado a esa oficina, más sin embargo todo el ambiente permanecía idéntico.

De vez en cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraban, pero al momento eran apartadas por una fuerza que se sobreponía a las inmensas ganas que los dos tenían de sostener la mirada y volver a ver a detalle los ojos que tanto conocían.

Harry se llevó las manos al cuello masajeándolo un poco, el cansancio por estar tanto tiempo hacia abajo leyendo comenzó a convertirse en un dolor punzante. Ginny lo observo un poco, mientras fingía leer.

Un golpe en la puerta distrajo a los dos de lo que estaban haciendo. Ginny tomó la varita y mágicamente giro la perilla de la puerta.

-Ginny, lamento la interrupción. Hola Harry.- Jessica entró al despacho con una tabla llena de papeles.- Robert y yo hemos estado revisando los efectos de las pociones que le hemos dado y, ninguna es mortal para el producto.

-Hola, Jessica.

-O sea que el bebé estará bien.- Respondió Ginny aliviada. Una sonrisa no pudo evitar escapar de sus labios.

-Si no lo está, no será error nuestro. Ya hemos limpiado su sangre completamente y puesto una poción protectora en su vientre.- Afirmó Jessica.

-Iré a verla.- Ginny se levantó de su asiento.- ¿Te molesta quedarte aquí?- Harry negó con la cabeza.- No tardaré mucho

* * *

-Sabías que estas involucrando tus sentimientos en este caso.- Dijo Jessica, mirando de reojo a Ginny.

-Si te refieres a Harry,-Ginny habló a la defensiva.- No se porque demonios lo dices, ya que…

-No habló de Harry.- Aclaró Jessica en tono lento.- Bueno, en parte si. Pero me refiero al bebé.

-No me estoy involucrando.- Ginny apenas si pronunció esta frase. Estaba demasiado ida observando sus pies moverse en el piso, dando pasos cortos.

-Claro que lo estas haciendo.- Refutó Jessica, deteniendo la marcha súbitamente.- Y también sabes que no estoy de acuerdo. Te lastimas sola y, Harry cerca no es de mucha ayuda.

-Iré a verlos por mera razón médica.- Ginny trato arduamente de sonar seria y convencida, pero no logró ni convencerse a ella misma.

-Los recuerdos, _ese recuerdo_ en especial va a matarte de dolor.- Jessica trato de persuadirla para no ir al cuarto lleno de bebés.

-No me va a pasar nada.- Ginny volteo hasta tener a Jessica frente a frente. Habló fuerte y claro.

Después de eso no se dijeron nada más. Una vez en el cuarto de la paciente Jessica tomo otra dirección; mientras que Ginny pensaba que tal vez no era muy buena idea el ir a ese lugar.

La paciente estaba profundamente y no considero necesario el despertarla.

* * *

Harry revolvía los libros que había en la mesa. Esto de verdad qué se estaba poniendo difícil, no había rastros, no había nada. Lo qué muchos aurores llamarían el _crimen perfecto_. Con su experiencia sabía que tal cosa no existía: siempre había un cabo desatado, y eso guiaba a la resolución del misterio.

Pero este caso era complicado, quizá más de lo que él pensó que podía llegar a ser y eso significaba pasar más tiempo con Ginny de lo que él planeaba.

Tocaron la puerta, Harry se levantó para abrirla.

Vaya sorpresita que se llevo al ver a William con una rosa en la mano.

Silencio. Está vez no era un silencio cómodo.

_Debes de calmarte, no tienes derecho sobre la vida de Ginny…no son nada_

Esta vocecita repiqueteaba en la cabeza de Harry, pero por más que trataba de escucharla, quería hacer un largo interrogatorio al tipo rubio qué tenía enfrente… la primera pregunta sería ¿qué demonios haces aquí con eso en la mano?

-El famoso Harry Potter.- William arrastró las palabras con arrogancia bien disimulada. Harry no la paso por alto.

"_El imbécil William Richardson…"_ _Harry contrólate, no pierdas los estribos. _Una vocecita en la cabeza de Harry habló tratando de calmarlo.

* * *

Ginny caminaba de regreso a su oficina. Iba un poco inquieta por dos razones: primera no se cercioro del estado de la bruja y su bebé y segundo volvería a estar a solas con Harry.

La primera razón era el corte, la segunda la sangre.

El reloj del hospital marcó las siete de la tarde eso significaba el cambio de turno para las enfermeras.

Demonios. ¿Ya las siete?

Ginny no se la pensó varias veces y aceleró el paso o Hermione la quemaría en la chimenea de la madriguera.

-Sanadora Weasley,- una enfermera se acerco a ella.- la esta esperando una señorita en la cafetería.

Ginny se extraño un poco y movió graciosamente la nariz. De igual manera se apresuro a ir o perdería más tiempo del cumpleaños de su hermano y Hermione no la perdonaría.

* * *

-Buenas tardes.- Harry aún se encontraba en la puerta, bloqueando la entrada.

-¿Y Ginny?- William fórmula la pregunta con una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental. Harry simplemente hizo una mueca de incertidumbre con la boca.

-No esta aquí, y creo que va a tardar.- _Se supone qué te dijo que no tardaría_. Harry quería matar a la estúpida vocecita, dentro de su cabeza.- Te recomendaría no esperarla.

_Te estas pasando del límite, si Ginny se enterará._

Harry sonrió con amabilidad. Amabilidad fingida pero eso no importaba ya que estaba parado en el mundo de apariencias.

-Creo que de igual manera la esperare.- William y su tonta sonrisa.

_¿Porque te pones en este plan? Tú y Ginny no tienen nada que ver. Puede salir con quien ella quiera…_

-Si es lo que quieres.- Harry se movió muy poco, dejando un espacio limitado para que William pasara. _Claro que puede salir con quien quiera, menos con este modelo de revista mágica barata…_

William lo empujo con sutilidad para pasar y se instaló en la mesa.

Harry gruño por lo bajo. ¿Debía sentarse a lado del lugar de Ginny? Vaya que ese tipo era fastidioso.

_Será mejor que te vayas y no cometas alguna estupidez…además de que es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo deberías ir ya._

Harry se negaba a escuchar a su conciencia. Esperaría a Ginny.

* * *

Una vez en la cafetería, Ginny vio a quien se refería la enfermera o mejor dicho _a quienes_ se refería.

Ginny bufó por lo bajo. En ese momento no estaba para disputas idiotas con Julie y la barbie andante (novia de Harry para su desgracia), Naomi.

Julie se percató de su presencia, así que no pudo fingir no haberlas visto. Se acerco a la mesa con la cabeza en alto y con el paso acelerado, como dice la gente: al mal paso mejor darle prisa.

-Morrinson, ¡que sorpresa!- Lo intento, pero aún así no pudo sonar cordial ni mucho menos amable.

-Buenas tardes, Weasley.- Julie ni siquiera intentó sonar cordial y Naomi ni siquiera se molestó en saludarla.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Ginny movió una silla y se sentó.

-Necesitamos, de hecho.- Naomi habló por primera vez en la conversación.

-¿Qué?- Ginny detestaba el misterio de la visita. Quería que terminara y que fuera rápido.

-¡Por Merlín! Weasley relájate.- Vaya que la desesperación era mutua. Ninguna de las tres ahí sentadas se soportaba.- Mi prima quiere hablar contigo acerca de…

-De Harry.- Naomi interrumpió abruptamente al tiempo que comenzaba a abrir su bolsa.

-¿Acerca de Harry?- Ginny levantó una ceja en forma sarcástica. Debía de verlo venir, la señorita barbie no soportaría que la ex de su novio permaneciera con él más de cinco minutos.

Naomi sacó un cigarro de su bolso. Ginny estaba tan ida pensando que cara pondría Naomi si supiera todas las veces que se había acostado con Harry que ni siquiera lo noto.

-¡Mantente alejada de él!- Naomi habló enojada y a decir verdad, en forma posesiva. Estaba enojada, la pobretona de Weasley tenía la sonrisa más burlona del mundo pintada en la cara y ni parecía escucharla.- ¿Entendiste?

Ginny reacciono y al ver lo que Naomi estaba haciendo enfureció.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- Ginny le arrebató el cigarro de la boca y lo apago bruscamente.-¿Tienes idea de que pasaría si entra humo a alguna poción?

Naomi rodó los ojos. Julie ahogó una risita, era la única divertida viendo la escena y agregando que sabía legermancia pudo leer la mente de Ginny, prefirió no entrometerse en recuerdos debido a qué quería ver a Harry a la cara sin pensar en... sus momentos con Ginny.

-Weasley ¿qué quieres?- Naomi chasqueó la lengua y sacó una chequera.

Ginny rió por lo bajo. Le divertía la forma en la que Naomi reaccionaba, la inseguridad que llevaba por dentro.

-¿Dinero? ¿Nombre? ¿Fama?- Naomi le extendió a Ginny un cheque en blanco con su firma.

-Ahórratelo Naomi.- Ginny rompió el cheque.- Compra más ropa.- Ginny observo el vestido corto en exceso y se levantó de la mesa.

Naomi abrió los ojos incrédula y volteo a ver a Julie, quien estaba jugando con la cuchara de su café.

* * *

Ginny entró a su despacho aún sonriendo, normalmente ver a Julie o Naomi era fastidioso pero esta vez fue divertido. Sobretodo la parte en que a Naomi casi se le cae la quijada de la sorpresa al ver que ella no tomó su dinero.

William y Harry en esa mesa: sonrisa esfumada.

-Hoy es martes.- William le guiño un ojo.

Ginny tuvo que sujetarse en la puerta para no caerse. Se mordió el labio inferior un poco, estaba nerviosa.

Nunca había sido buena con los nervios, su cabeza daba vueltas y se quedaba trabada. Cuando Harry estaba en su casa desayunando, shock, cuando la salvo del basilisco, shock, cuando la vio con Dean, shock, cuando despertó a su lado sin ropa, shock, cuando William le guiña un ojo con una rosa en la mano, ¡SHOCK!

¿Quedó entendido el estado de shock?

-Ginny, me tengo que ir. Tengo un compromiso.- Harry se levanto de su silla visiblemente tenso por la situación.- Creo que te veo luego.

-Si…yo.- Ginny no sabía que decir.- Yo te veo luego.

Harry salió de la oficina, Ginny sintió como se dilataban todos sus músculos al sentir el aire que provoco su abrigo al pasar cerca de ella.

-William, ¿qué le has dicho exactamente?- El tono de voz de Ginny tenía más preocupación de lo que ella esperaba.

William se acerco a ella hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Hoy es martes y, me gustas.- Ginny lo aventó de un empujón al tiempo que una lechuza entraba por la ventana y aterrizaba atrozmente en la mesa.

Las lechuzas de los Weasley nunca tendrían una aterrizaje sútil. Un vociferador.

-Sal de mi oficina.- Ginny se apresuró a desatar el vociferador de la pata del animal y a tomar su abrigo.

Una vez fuera, Ginny cerro la puerta, esperando fervientemente que los gritos de su futura cuñada no despertaran a todos los pacientes.

-William llevó una hora de retraso. Hablamos después.- Ginny no se esperó a la respuesta y salió corriendo a las chimeneas.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo el cumpleaños de Ron. Harry y Ginny en la madriguera de nuevo… ¿que pasará?**

**Millones de gracias, no dejen de escribir sus comentarios. Besos.**


	11. Feliz Cumpleaños

**13. Feliz cumpleaños **

Hermione daba vueltas en su habitación, vaya que la puntualidad no era una gran cualidad de esos dos, pero ¡una hora de retraso! Eso era excesivo.

Hermione Granger muy pocas veces cocinaba, pero esa vez se había esmerado demasiado (con la ayuda de la señora Weasley) y no iban a dejarla con la cena fría, así debiera enviar mil vociferadores.

-Cariño, ¿piensas bajar?- Ron no comprendía a su novia, era su cumpleaños y ¡ni siquiera estaba con él!

¿Qué clase de novia se encierra a escribir cartas en el cumpleaños de su novio? Si, solo Hermione.

-Por supuesto, simplemente estoy enviando un voci…-Hermione se mordió la lengua.- una carta.

-¿En serio?- Ron se quedó viéndola incrédulo. Hermione no era buena creando excusas.- ¿A quién?

-Ron, cielo prometo bajar en un minuto.- Hermione dejo la pluma a un lado.

-En ese caso, voy a esperarte.- El juego de competitividad y peleas nunca terminaría con ellos dos.

-Baja con tu familia, es tu cumpleaños.- Pidió Hermione.

-Lo mismo dijo.-Ron se acerco a la mesa dónde estaba Hermione.- ¿Para quién es esto?

Hermione puso una mano encima de los sobres.

-Treinta segundos y estoy abajo.- Hermione sonrió como una niñita a la que han descubierto en medio de una travesura.

Ron se puso detrás de Hermione y apoyo su barbilla en su hombro…

_Treinta, veintinueve._ Hermione sintió la respiración de Ron en su hombro.

_Veintiocho, veintisiete._ Eso no estaba funcionando, si bien Hermione no escribía tampoco lo dejaba ver los destinatarios.

_Veintiséis, veinticinco._ Se estaba resistiendo a voltear y besarlo con todas sus ganas.

_Veinticuatro, veintitrés._ Hermione movió un poco, solo un poco su mano, Ron reaccionó y acerco un poco más sus labios contra su cuello.

_Veintidós, veintiuno._ ¡Eso era trampa! Ni la dejaba escribir, ni la besaba.

_Veinte, diecinueve. _Un poco más y veía para quién eran las misteriosas cartas.

_Dieciocho, diecisiete._ ¡Esto no esta bien! Ya llegamos al diez y algo y todavía no me besa. ¡Eso es tortura!

_Dieciséis, quince._ Hermione alejo sus manos y su cuerpo del maldito escritorio.

_Catorce, trece._ Esta vez quien contó fue Hermione, digamos que Ron paso de seductor a seducido.

_Doce, once._ Ron profundizo un poco el beso, al tiempo que sentaba a Hermione en el escritorio

_¡DIEZ! _ Ron tomó las cartas de una buena vez.

* * *

Harry salió de la oficina de Ginny con la sangre y cabeza hirviendo.

Si eran celos, no sabía. Mejor dicho si sabía pero no lo aceptaba, porque aunque odiara a su estúpida conciencia molestona sabía que tenía razón en un punto: No tenía derecho de estar enojado ni celoso con Ginny, ni siquiera con William.

Sabía que debía calmarse un poco. Serenarse sería lo más inteligente que podía hacer en ese momento. Llevaba algunas cosas a su departamento, otras al ministerio, se cambiaba de ropa y listo, saldría a la madriguera.

Esperaba que en ese tiempo su cabeza se enfría y viera las cosas con más claridad, o si no al menos no planeara veinte hechizos de tortura que podían ser aplicados en William si se acercaba a Ginny, más de lo _permitido_.

* * *

-¿Harry?- Ron se extraño de porque tanto misterio, solo era una carta a su mejor amigo.- ¿Le estabas escribiendo?

-Dame eso.- Hermione aún estaba en el escritorio.

-¿Ginny?- Aquí esta el porque del misterio. Ron hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

Un ruido se escuchó abajo, alguien había llegado.

Hermione saltó del escritorio, lista para escabullirse y evitar la conversación que se aproximaba.

Ron le cerró el paso.

-Hermione, debemos hablar de esto.- Su voz había tomado demasiada seriedad en muy poco tiempo.

-Después,- Hermione trato de acercarse a la puerta.-alguien llego.

-No, ahora.- Ron la llevo a la cama y le sentó a pesar del leve forcejeo de Hermione.-Quiero que entiendas algo, Harry y Ginny no van a volver, no importa que tan arduo trates. Esos dos son historia pasada.

-Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nadie mejor para tú hermana ni viceversa.- Hermione reprochó.

-Si, claro que lo se.- Ron se cruzo de brazos. ¿Alguna vez lograría que Hermione no fuera tan testaruda?

-Recuerda los viejos tiempos.- Hermione lanzo un pequeño suspiro.- Los cuatro en recorriendo Londres una vez que acabó la guerra, eso era simplemente perfecto.

Ron notó el tono de melancolía en la voz de Hermione y claro que lo atravesó, haría cualquier cosa para que no sufriera. No era un sufrimiento propio, simplemente que sabía que ni Ginny ni Harry eran tan felices como cuando estaban juntos.

-Harry y Ginny son como fuego y pólvora. Si ahora están juntos se forma una explosión que no ayuda a ninguno de los dos.- Aclaró Ron.- Era grandioso, Hermione y créeme que lo se y me duele; porque se que no va a volver. Pero quedamos tú y yo.

-Aún se puede hacer algo.- Hermione sonó decidida.

-Si algo pasa, vas a salir afectada porque se voltearán contra ti.- Ron tomo las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.- Sera mejor que dejes esto de una buena vez.

Hermione simplemente agachó la cabeza.

-¿Lo harás?- Insistió Ron.

-Está bien.- Hermione movió un poco los labios no muy convencida, pero tampoco quería pelear con Ron por un problema externo.

-Además sabes que hoy daremos la noticia.

-Tienes razón.- Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó.

* * *

-Ya era tiempo de que te aparecieras por aquí.-Julie se encontró con Harry cuando iba subiendo al elevador.

-Hola Julie.- Harry saludo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Adivinaré, ¿Weasley te corrió de San Mungo?- Julie y su sarcasmo comenzaron apenas cerro la puerta.

-¿Qué haces en el departamento de Deportes Mágicos?- Harry recayó en la cuenta de que Julie había abordado el elevador en esa sección.

-Yo pregunte primero.- Julie escondió algo detrás de su sonrisa.-¿Todo bien con ella?

-Si, ahora responde.-Harry quería fastidiarla.-No sabía que salieras con alguien.

-¿Quién te dijo tal cosa?- Pregunto Julie sonriendo.

-Lo adivine.

El elevador marco que se encontraban en el área de Defensa Mágica, Harry le cedió el paso a Julie y después salió él.

-Luego te veo, Jules.-Harry se dirigió a su oficina.- Salúdame al desafortunado.

Harry se pregunto cuando sentaría cabeza Julie, si bien era joven y muy guapa le preocupaban sus citas_ instantáneas_, algunas veces de uno o dos calentones y después aclaraba que no quería nada serio. Era parte de su esencia, pero realmente se preguntaba si ella quería eso para el resto de su vida…

No le dio más vueltas a la situación, Julie al igual que Ginny podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

* * *

¿Desde cuando cenar con Harry Potter era equivalente a incomodidad? Ginny se había formulado esa pregunta al menos cuatro veces en lo que iba de la cena.

No estaba enterada de qué el también se presentaría en el cumpleaños de su hermano, pero ¡demonios! debió imaginarlo. Ellos dos seguían siendo mejores amigos a pesar de que ella estuviera en medio, a veces Ron estaba más de parte de Harry, y Ginny no lo culpaba ella terminó con todo.

Harry…Ginny soltó un suspiro y levemente levanto la mirada de su plato para verlo de reojo, seguía estando endemoniadamente atractivo y la camisa negra que llevaba acentuaba sus brazos, de cualquier modo su amor no era físico, no plenamente de cualquier manera.

Harry rió por lo bajo. Hermione le había pedido a Ginny un plato al menos cuatro veces y ella parecía estar ida, pero no reía por eso sino por el hecho de que se mordía el labio inferior, ademan que en una cena con unos cuantos whiskies de fuego encima admitió que solo hacía cuando pensaba en él.

-¡Ginny!- Hermione levantó un poco la voz y Ginny meneo la cabeza.

-Disculpa Hermione, yo…

-Solo necesito la ensaladera, no te preocupes.- Hermione le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

-Tienes sangre en los labios.- Harry le aviso a Ginny con una sonrisa.

Al instante las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron, sabía que Harry no había olvidado esa cena y en especial esa declaración.

* * *

Dos horas después Hermione y Ron se encontraban en el jardín caminando. Hablaban de nada y todo al mismo tiempo.

-Cariño.- Ron se detuvo súbitamente.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada.

-Nada malo, no te preocupes.- Ron avanzó un poco y se sentó en un árbol con Hermione en su regazo.- Simplemente quería hablar contigo, mejor dicho pedirte algo.

-¿Es acerca de Harry y Ginny?- Hermione dijo enfurruñada.

-No tiene nada que ver.- Aclaró Ron.- Es acerca de nosotros dos.

-Entonces tú dirás.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien.- Ron habló pegado a su oído.

-¿De qué hablas?- Hermione se giro para ver a Ron directo a los ojos.

-Hermione Granger ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Preguntó Ron en voz alta.

Hermione lo abrazó, mejor dicho se abalanzó sobre Ron.

-Ron…yo… !SÍ!

Se quedaron besándose un rato hasta qua la lluvia los sorprendió, tras un tiempo más juntos decidieron regresar a la casa, totalmente empapados.

* * *

**¡PERDÓN! Oh por Merlín, perderé a mis fieles lectores si sigo tardando tanto con las actualizaciones. Déjenme explicarles, primero tuve un bloqueó (cero inspiración) no saben la tortura que fue terminar este capítulo, si les soy sincera pensé en dejarlo, pero no sería justo para los que han seguido esta historia así que aquí estoy. Después salí de vacaciones a un tipo retiro así que no tuve tiempo de escribir y finalmente hoy regreso mi musa(:**

**Gracias por la espera. **

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**PD: No dejaré adelanto porque no tengo el prox. capítulo.**

**Besos.**


	12. Accidente

12. Un abrigo dice más que mil palabras

Ginny platicaba con su madre y Angelina de cosas sin mucha importancia. George jugaba naipes explosivos con Harry con la mirada atenta de su hijo en el juego.

El ambiente era meramente familiar, la chimenea encendida mataba el frío provocado por la lluvia que iba en aumento afuera de la casa.

-Tenemos una noticia que darles.- Ron apareció en el umbral de la puerta con Hermione de la mano, los dos estaban mojados y con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

-¿De qué se trata cariño?- La señora Weasley fue la primera en hablar.

-Hermione y yo vamos a casarnos.- Ron habló decidido y Hermione pego un gritito de emoción.

En un instante la cara de Molly Weasley se llenó de lágrimas y una sonrisa al tiempo que el señor Weasley la abrazaba y sonreía. Harry se levantó y felicitó a sus dos mejores amigos.

Ginny no tardo en hacer lo mismo y correr a abrazar a Hermione hecha una loca.

-Enhorabuena.- Dijo el señor Weasley abrazando a su hijo.

-Ginny, Harry.- Hermione habló y todos en la sala callaron. Ron la volteo a ver extrañada.- A Ron y a mí nos gustaría que fueran nuestros padrinos de boda.

Ron hizo una mueca difícil de descifrar.

_¿Cuándo lo habían decidido?_ Cuando Hermione y su testarudez volvieron a su proyecto Harry y Ginny regresan.

Toda la familia Weasley sonreía, bueno casi toda. Al principió Ginny estaba muy feliz por la noticia, pero esa última petición derramo el vaso.

Sintió una sensación de vacío al recordar el sentimiento de tener una boda asegurada…

_Flashback_

_Mediados de Marzo, cuatro años atrás._

_La madriguera estaba llena de personas, una lluvia torrencial empapaba el jardín y algunos gnomos corrían de un lado para otro. La chimenea producía un calor confortable y la cena llegaba a su fin._

_-Señores Weasley, me gustaría pedirles permiso para que Ginny pueda vivir conmigo en el nuevo departamento.-Harry sostenía la mano de Ginny por debajo de la mesa._

_-Claro que lo tienes querido.- La cálida sonrisa de Molly no se hizo esperar._

_-Solo por curiosidad ¿no piensan casarse?- Preguntó un poco severo Arthur y le siguieron las molestas miradas de los hermanos Weasley._

_-Por supuesto que sí, papá.- Ginny habló como si fuera obvio.- Simplemente que debemos recuperar dinero para la boda. Harry no escatimo para el departamento.- Ginny fingió molestia.- Y le he prohibido sacar un galeón de la herencia de sus padres._

_El señor Weasley asintió._

_-En ese caso tienen mi permiso.- Harry sonrió satisfecho y Ginny se apoyó en su hombro._

_Fin del flashback_

El ambiente era el mismo, la lluvia, los gnomos, la felicidad y sorpresa, lo que cambiaba es que en ese momento la cara de felicidad de su padre era por ella y Harry. Sin quererlo Ginny palideció de pronto, el recuerdo se hizo más vivido cuando las bromas de sus hermanos apresaron a Ron y Hermione.

-Ginny, mi niña ¿estás bien?- La señora Weasley la miraba preocupada.

-Mamá me debo de ir, me sentí un poco mal.- Ginny se levantó del sillón y tras tomar su abrigo se acerco a la chimenea.

-Cielo deberías de recostarte arriba.- Sugirió Molly.

-Me iré al departamento, ahí debo tener alguna poción que me quite el malestar.- Ginny trató de sonreír para no preocupar a su mamá.- No te preocupes, soy sanadora.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Hermione

-De verdad estaré bien.- Ginny le dio un beso a la mejilla y un abrazo a su mejor amiga.- Tú debes estar feliz en este momento, nada de preocuparte por una pequeñez. Muchas felicidades, ya era tiempo de qué la neurona de mi hermano trabajara.

-Escuché eso.- Ron le sonrió a su hermana y se despidieron.

Harry la vio aproximarse a la chimenea, se preguntó a que venía el malestar.

-San Mungo.- Ginny dejo caer los polvos flu y desapareció.

¿San Mungo? Harry encontró su respuesta, seguramente el malestar era un trabajo a medio terminar o tal vez William

Harry se encontró molesto no sabía si eran celos o el hecho de que pusiera a su familia en segundo plano cuando su madre tenía un deje de preocupación en la cara y no podía disfrutar plenamente de un momento tan feliz. Ginny no solía ser tan.. egoísta.

-Señora Weasley ¿quiere que me asegure de qué todo esta bien?- Harry habló en un susurro de modo que solo Molly pudo escucharla.

-¿Harías eso por mi, querido?- Harry sonrió por respuesta y la preocupación se aligeró un poco en la cara de Molly.

* * *

Ginny habló por inercia en la chimenea.

¡Demonios! El último lugar al que quería ir era su trabajo.

Se apresuró a su oficina y una vez dentro puso un hechizo para que no se escuchara nada afuera, cerro mágicamente la puerta y se dejo caer en el marco de la puerta.

Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos. Maldita sea, se supone que todo estaba superado. Le dolía admitirlo pero Jessica tenía razón el haber ido a ver al bebé hace unos días no había sido una buena idea.

Comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, todos los recuerdos pasados se juntaban en su cabeza y se mezclaban con sus sentimientos, era para explotar por el dolor emocional.

Tocaron a su puerta, seguramente alguien la había visto llegar, consiente de que afuera no se escuchaba nada decidió fingir que no había nadie.

Otro golpe. Ginny lo ignoró por completo.

-Ginebra necesitamos hablar.- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hacía Harry Potter enfrente de su puerta?- Se que estás ahí adentro.

Ginny se levantó del piso y se limpió las lágrimas. Respiró y trato de serenarse. No era el mejor momento para verlo, así que espero a qué el hinchazón natural por las lágrimas desapareciera de su cara.

-Sanadora Weasley le advierto que si no abre, su oficina terminará en mal estado.- ¿Tenía que ser tan molesto? Ginny exhaló y pestañeo un par de veces para lubricar los ojos.

-¿Esta en la naturaleza de los aurores ser tan tediosos e irritantes?- Ginny abrió de mala gana.- ¿O solo se aplica a ti?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Harry recorrió el lugar con la vista asegurándose de que William no estuviera ahí.

-¿Quién te da el derecho de seguirme? Puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana sin darte explicaciones.- Ginny descargo sus sentimientos encontrados en un tono demasiado frío y retador.

-Tu madre me dio el derecho.- Harry entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta fuertemente tras él.- Responde ¿qué haces aquí?

Ginny en un arranqué de miedo porque estaban solos ahí sin razón laboral retrocedió rápidamente.

-No te voy a dar explicaciones.

Harry noto como retrocedió Ginny así que se atrevió a dar unos pasos más hacia adelante, la reacción fue la misma.

-¿Por qué estas actuando así?- Harry habló con doble sentido.- Deberías alegrarte por lo de Ron y Hermione.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no me alegró?- Gritó Ginny molesta.

Harry avanzo hacia delante de dos zancadas y Ginny retrocedió asustada.

-¿Qué pretendes Potter?

-Pretendo saber porque te fuiste así de tu casa y le mentiste a tu madre.- Habló Harry, también elevando un poco el tono de voz.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.-Dijo Ginny enfadada.

-Me da igual que hagas, Ginebra.- Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Harry lastimaron a Ginny más de lo permitido.- Siempre y cuando no afecte a tu familia.

- Me sentí mal.- Dijo Ginny bajando la mirada inconscientemente.

Harry no iba a dejar zanjado el asunto así como así, se acerco más a Ginny hasta que el escritorio estaba tras ella y él enfrente.

-Explica la mentira de a dónde ibas.- Harry se acercó demasiado.

Ginny sintió como la furia se mezclaba con un impulso físico de acercarse más a Harry, romper la distancia y besarlo de una buena vez. En un arranque de enojo se hizo para atrás sin darse cuenta de qué tras ella estaba la esquina del escritorio.

Ginny retrocedió tan bruscamente que chocó contra el escritorio y se fue de espaldas al piso quebrando una poción tras ella.

Harry simplemente alcanzó a arrodillarse a su lado en un instante.

Ginny cerró los ojos tratando de evitar el dolor, pero los cortes en su espalda eran profundos; pronto sintió a Harry levantándola del piso con extremo cuidado.

-Estoy bien.- Ginny se encontró con sus brazos en el brazo de Harry buscando apoyo.

- No soy tan idiota como para creerte.- Dijo Harry con sarcasmo.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

"_Porque me cortaba la espalda o te besaba" _Ginny sacudió la cabeza, no sabía que era peor.

-No lo sé.- Ginny trato de reincorporarse pero una mueca de dolor se formo en su cara.

-Con cuidado.- Harry puso los brazos de Ginny en su cuello y una vez en esa posición coloco sus brazos debajo de sus piernas y la levanto del piso. La llevo al otro extremo de la oficina, lejos de cualquier pedazo de vidrio y la sentó con cuidado en el piso.

Ginny sintió un poco de dolor en el acto pero lo que realmente la retorcía por dentro era el hecho de estar en los brazos de Harry.

- ¿Estas mejor?

-Si, eso creo.- Dijo Ginny en un susurro.

-¿Qué tenía el frasco?- Preguntó Harry de inmediato.

-Un poción cualquiera.- Dijo Ginny restándole importancia.

-¿Cualquiera?- Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, si era importante y algo…- Ginny se asustó un poco

-¿Puedo?- Harry señalo el botón de su abrigo.- Debo impedir que se impregne.

-Si.- Ginny se sonrojo un poco y asintió.

Harry comenzó un poco nervioso ya qué Ginny lo observaba fijamente, una vez terminados los botones el nuevo reto era quitarle el abrigo sin mucho movimiento.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que las mangas de la blusa de Ginny llegaron a su fin por debajo de los hombros y sus brazos quedaron al descubierto para las manos de Harry, el primer roce produjo sensaciones en los dos y cuando sus manos se deslizaron un poco más abajo Ginny entrecerró los ojos y Harry comenzó a respirar más despacio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no fue necesario de cualquier manera, el tiempo que duro ese movimiento fueron miles de palabras entre ellos dos.

Ginny estaba decidida a quemar ese abrigo por torturarla de esa manera.

-Creo que será mejor llamar a alguien para que te revise.- Harry se levanto del piso con el abrigo lleno de sangre en sus brazos, se negaba a soltar la prenda.

* * *

**Hola lectores :)**

**Gosh los extrañaba jajajjaja, muchhaaas graciiiaas por sus comentarios! En verdad que me hicieron laa persona mass feliiizz jajajja**

**Acerca de la pregunta de muchos ¿Qué tiene Ginny con los bebés? **

**Respuesta: UN TRAUME, aahh que dramático suena eso. Es broma jajaja, si hay algo por ahí pero ira saliendo poco a poco. Otra cosa, Hermione no esta embarazada, creo que hubo confusión con eso, Ron y ella no se casan por esa razón :P**

**Un besoooteeee~**


	13. Chapter 13

14. Alana

A penas Harry entró sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, la chica se le hacía conocida. Demasiado conocida.

Volteó a ver a Julie esperando que ella estuviera igual de sorprendida pero se encontró con que estaba muy tranquila con una pluma y pergaminos en el aire y la varita en la mano.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Harry se volteó hacia Ginny.

-Todo indica que Alana.- Dijo Ginny en voz baja.

-Alana…-Harry trató de revolver en sus pensamientos.

-¿La conoces?- Preguntó Ginny un poco desconcertada.

-No, es solo qué…-Harry miró fijamente a la chica.-Nada.

Ginny conocía esa mirada y ese _nada_. Pero prefirió no intervenir más.

-No la alteren.- Robert habló más para Julie que para Harry.

-Alana ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?- Julie fue la primera en hablar.

Harry se dedicó a observarla. Algo en ella le resultaba muy conocido, pero no podía decir nada con certeza. El embarazo se comenzaba a notar aunque solo era un pequeño bultito en su vientre.

Era una mujer muy blanca, con el cabello castaño oscuro en chinos bien marcados, estaba muy delgada y frágil, tenía facciones afiladas y en ese momento, se veía bastante demacrada.

La chica no dijo nada. Solo pestañeo rápidamente por varias veces seguidas.

-Harry, ayúdame.- Julie se giró pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

-¿Eres inglesa?- Las tres personas qué se encontraban presentes se extrañaron de la pregunta.

Pero lo qué los sorprendió aún más fue la respuesta de la chica, no habló pero hizo una inclinación con la cabeza que se vio digna de una princesa y le sonrió a Harry de forma extraña y misteriosa.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Preguntó Julie intrigada.

-Cállate.- Ginny la interrumpió sin ningún tacto.

-Harry Potter.- La chica habló despacio y con un volumen casi inaudible.

No ocurrió nada más porque Alana comenzó a convulsionarse y gritar de dolor, eran gritos desgarradores que Harry sintió como lo traspasaban y hacían eco en su interior, sus ojos comenzaron a soltar un líquido negro vidrioso al tiempo que apretaba su vientre agresivamente.

Robert y Ginny reaccionaron de inmediato y lanzaron varios hechizos, Julie se salió al instante aterrada por lo que pasaba mientras que Harry se quedo viendo la escena tratando de captar la mayor cantidad de detalles que le fueran posibles.

* * *

-Hermione, me puedes decir porqué saldremos hoy.- Ron se encontraba en la oficina de su novia tal y como ella lo había pedido.

-Porque tenemos una cita con Ginny y Harry.- Hermione acomodó unos libros en los estantes detrás de su escritorio.-Para cosas de la boda.

-¿Cosas de la boda?

-Eso dije.- Hermione tomó su varita y comenzó a armar pilas enormes de libros.- Prometo que no hay dobles intenciones, ni siquiera estarán juntos.

-¿Y cómo va a ocurrir eso?- Preguntó Ron con un deje de sarcasmo.

-Tú y Harry irán por un lado y Ginny vendrá conmigo. Al final nos reuniremos en un lugar en común y listo.- Hermione tenía todo el plan estructurado en la cabeza.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A Londres, acaso ¿no es obvio?- Hermione dejo la varita a un lado y se levantó para saludar debidamente a Ron.

-Creo qué lo es.- Ron le sonrió de lado.

-Será mejor recorrer primero la ciudad grande y después podemos comprar cosas sin importancia en Hogsmade.- Hermione tenía todo bajo control

-Lo qué tú ordenes.-Ron asintió con la cabeza ante el plan.

-Llegaste demasiado temprano.- Dijo Hermione sorprendida.-No creo que aún estén libres.

-Me suplicaste puntualidad.- Dijo Ron confundido.

-Ya lo sé, pero como nunca lo eres.- Hermione habló con consternación en la voz.- pensé que debía decirte media hora de anticipación. Pero como estás aquí, deberíamos ir a San Mungo.

Ron besó a Hermione, definitivamente sería toda una aventura casarse con ella.

* * *

Julie esperaba afuera de la habitación aterrada, no es qué fuera de carácter frágil pero ver a una mujer embarazada tratando de abrirse el vientre desesperada era algo difícil de digerir.

-Me podrías decir ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé.- Harry estaba aún peor justo cuando mencionó su nombre comenzó toda la tragedia.

-Regresemos al inicio.- Julie lo observó detenidamente.- ¿La conoces?

-No lo sé.- Harry trataba de poner las ideas de su cabeza en orden pero la confusión se había apoderado de él.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿La has visto antes? ¿Por qué sabe tu nombre?

-Julie ¡basta!- Harry tomó aire y vio a través de la puerta a Alana. Inconsciente.

Ginny no tardó en salir y pasar a lado de Harry.

-Está bien.-Ginny también estaba perturbada por lo ocurrido.- Ella y el bebé lo están.

No se dijeron nada más y Ginny prefirió bajar a su oficina y analizar la situación en la que se encontraba la paciente.

* * *

Hermione llegó al hospital y espero durante al menos quince minutos mientras localizaban a Ginny o a Harry. Algo le decía qué su carta no llego a tiempo o había ocurrido algo.

Observó a Jessica en el pasillo, se levantó del sillón dejando a Ron con una revista en la mano y la siguió.

-Jessica, tienes idea de ¿Dónde esta Ginny? ¿O Harry?

Jessica se detuvo y la observo extrañada. Se supone que estaban juntos.

-Tal vez siguen en el cuarto de Alana, ha pasado muy poco tiempo.

Hermione asintió, no sabía quién era Alana pero el hecho de qué estuvieran juntos la alegraba y no iba a interrumpirlos en lo qué fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

* * *

-Harry esto no es normal.- Julie no dejaba de dar vueltas en el pasillo y de reojo ver la puerta de Alana.- Su forma de reaccionar ante ti, o ante lo qué sea que haya pasado. Los gritos y la forma en la qué se convulsionó, nunca había visto algo así.

-Ya sé que no es normal, Julie.- Harry contestó un poco irritado. No podía pensar con claridad.- Yo tampoco me explico bajo qué clase de hechizo está.

-O hechizos.- Aclaró Julie.

-Es magia muy avanzada.- La voz de Harry denotaba preocupación.-Lo que escurrió por sus ojos, no creo que hayan sido lágrimas y sus gritos fueron...

-De trastorno.-Dijo Julie tragando saliva.

-No precisamente.-Harry revivía la escena en su mente una y otra vez.-Diría que trataba de decir algo.

Julie lo observó extrañada pero no dijo nada, Harry muchas veces descubría casos por fijarse en los detalles qué generalmente eran irrelevantes para el resto.

* * *

Jessica entró a la oficina de Ginny y se asombró un poco de verla ahí.

-Pensé que tardarías más. ¿Qué tan desagradable y cruel fue Morrinson con Alana?

-¿Qué sabes de el lugar dónde encontraron a la chica?- Ginny estaba intrigada por la conexión que formó con Harry en pocos segundos, y el hecho de qué supiera su nombre no dejaba de atormentarla.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Jessica preocupada al ver a Ginny tan inquieta.

-Se descontroló.-Ginny tenía la mirada ida.- Comenzó a gritar y a llorar, se retorcía de dolor y trato de hacerle algo a su bebé, no se porqué o como.

-Más despacio.- Jessica estaba confundida.- ¿La alteraron con las preguntas o Julie dijo algo fuera de lugar?

-No, simplemente…

-Sanadora Weasley, la espera Hermione Granger en la sala principal.- Una sanadora practicante interrumpió la conversación.

-Voy para allá.- Ginny se fue dejando a Jessica con la intriga recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Ginny salió rápidamente. Ni siquiera había leído la carta de Hermione, tal vez era algo grave.

-¡Ginny!- Hermione saltó a saludarla.- ¿Y Harry?

Ginny se imagino que lo preguntaba por algo de la carta, pero el desconcierto en su cara la delató.

-¿Recibiste mi carta?- Preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-Si lo hice, pero sucedió algo y no pude leerla.- Ginny sonrió tímidamente.- Harry está con Julie, ¿lo necesitas?

-Los necesito a ambos.- Dijo Hermione al tiempo que Ron negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Para qué?- Ginny preguntó a la defensiva.

-Para qué me ayuden con la boda.- Exclamó Hermione.- No puedo planearlo todo yo.

-No podemos ir, tú sabes…- Ginny se revolvía con sus propias palabras.- por separado.

-No estarás demasiado tiempo con Harry.- Ron al fin entró a la conversación y la seriedad de su respuesta tranquilizo a Ginny.

-Iré a buscarlo.- Ginny se giró para ir por Harry.

-No sirve de nada qué estén juntos aquí con Julie Morrinson en el medio.- Dijo Hermione enojada.

-¿Por qué?-Ron fingió interés en el asunto.

-Porque Julie odia a Ginny y es prima de Naomi.- Hermione rodó los ojos, no podría hacer mucho al respecto.

* * *

-No averiguamos nada.-Dijo Julie turbada.- Esto se complica cada vez más y no me agrada.

-A mi tampoco. Pero no podemos hacer nada, dependemos de que la estabilicen y podamos volver a hablar con ella.- Harry estaba un poco preocupado, más complicaciones implicaban más tiempo con Ginny y eso era su mayor tortura.

-Más tiempo con Weasley.- Julie parecía leerle el pensamiento.

-Eso parece.- Harry habló con desgana.

-¿Te molesta?- Preguntó Julie con demasiado interés.

-Un poco.- Harry hizo una mueca de desconcierto.-Es incomodo.

-Harry necesitamos hablar.- Ginny apareció en el pasillo demasiado seria, había escuchado la conversación desde la parte "_más tiempo con Weasley"_.

-Luego te veo, Jules.- Harry no se explico el nuevo trato hostil de Ginny, pero estaba acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor.

-¿Acerca del caso?- Harry se apresuró a seguirle el paso a Ginny, quién avanzaba casi corriendo.-Porque no sé que ocurrió ni de dónde la conozco.

-Hermione es la que te necesita.- Ginny aclaró con un deje de frialdad.- Y está abajo.

Harry asintió extrañado, no esperaba ver a su amiga en ese momento. Se preguntó el porque del cambio de humor, hasta dónde el sabía no había hecho nada…

* * *

**Hola lectores (:**

**En verdad que los amo, son demasiado lindos con una escritora que es mala y a veces demasiado impuntual. Les dedico este capítulo con todo mi corazón. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews tan lindos e inspiradores. Tengo dos anuncios:**

**- A todos los twilighters hay un fanfic llamado Imposible de Olvidar, Prohibido Recordar basado en la trama de esta historia, es de Shury una buena amiga y si están interesados. Pasen, es muy bueno y no totalmente igual solo se basa en esta historiaa.**

**- Publicaré un fanfic nuevo llamado Si pudieras evitarlo…no se llamaría amor, es un Rose&Scorpius. Les dejo el resumen: Estaban destinados a odiarse pero sus parecidos eran más grandes que sus diferencias.**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo, muy pronto.**

_-No hay nada malo en pedirle qué la ayude.- Se excusó Hermione. Aunque sabía que juntar a dos ex novios en una tienda de vestidos de novia y encerrarlos en un probador, juntaba demasiados sentimientos y era muy difícil reprimirlos._

_-Si claro, y yo soy el heredero de Merlín.- Ron habló con sorna._

**Miles de besos.**


	14. Estoy aquí

15. Estoy aquí

Ginny estaba fastidiada. Nunca le habían gustado demasiado las compras y Hermione la había llevado a tiendas con millones de vestidos blancos, en todas las formas y telas posibles.

-No me gusta.- Hermione se veía en el espejo, son quedar convencida.- Es demasiado.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Los holanes de ese vestido eran exagerados y agregando que su amiga era delgada se notaba más la extravagancia.

-Pruébate otro.- Ginny habló con simplicidad.

-No me gusta ninguno en esta tienda.- Dijo Hermione con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Iremos a otra?- Ginny suplicó en su interior qué la respuesta fuera negativa.

-Exacto.-Hermione salió cinco minutos después con su ropa normal y junto con Ginny salieron de la tienda.

-¿Qué clase de vestido quieres?- Ginny pensó que si se daba una idea tal vez la tortura de las compras terminaría más rápido.

-Algo sencillo.-Hermione se introdujo a otra tienda.- Estoy convencida de eso después del último vestido.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-Un poco.- Hermione contestó con una sonrisa tímida.-pero también preparada, o eso espero.

-Serán una pareja maravillosa.- Ginny le sonrió sinceramente. No había otra persona en ese planeta mejor para su hermano que Hermione.- Estoy segura.

-Gracias, Ginny.

* * *

Harry llevaba tiempo pensando en qué le podría haber hecho a Ginny por el trato hostil que recibió, pero por más que rebuscaba no encontraba nada.

-¿Todo está bien?- Ron notó a Harry más distraído de lo normal.

-Si.- Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejarse.- Solo qué tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Mi hermana está entre esas cosas?

-No.- Harry sonó más convencido de lo que esperaba. Francamente, en ese momento no necesitaba la charla _amigo-hermano sobre protector_.

-¿Problemas con…

-Naomi.- Contestó Harry, terminando la frase de su amigo.- Los de siempre, muy poco tiempo a solas y cosas por el estilo.

-Entiendo.- Ron no quería adentrarse en el tema, sabía que Ginny tendría que ver en los problemas de Harry y su novia.

-Y ¿qué se siente casarse?- Harry cambió el tema para evitar incomodidad.

-Con Hermione es algo complicado.- Ron tenía una cara que irradiaba felicidad.- de expresar.

-Hermione siempre ha sido complicada.-Harry le sonrió a Ron.- pero podrás lidiar con eso.

Ron sonrió, definitivamente esperaba poder con los cambios de humor tan…repentinos.

-Exactamente ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Harry, habían recorrido ese callejón al menos tres veces.

-Esperar a qué Hermione elija el traje adecuado.- Contestó Ron.- No le convencerá nada que podamos elegir.

Harry sonrió, era seguro que se seguiría divirtiendo con las peleas absurdas de sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde pueden estar metidas?- Harry y Ron habían recorrido varias tiendas, pero no había rastro de Ginny o Hermione.

-Conociendo a Hermione deben de haber recorrido muchas tiendas.- Ron se metió a una más.- Nada va a convencerla, hasta que sea perfecto.

* * *

Hermione se había probado tres vestidos más pero ninguno le gustó o la convenció totalmente.

-Señorita.- Una bruja se acercó a Ginny y le ofreció una copa al ver que esperaba a Hermione.

-¿Todo está bien con Harry?- Ginny casi suelta la copa. ¿Es qué acaso se notaba demasiado?

-No se de qué me hablas.- Ginny dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Te habló de qué lo ignoras y pareces molesta con él.- Contestó Hermione.

-Es mentira.- Ginny estaba a la defensiva y Hermione lo notó.- Además el problema no es con él.

-Entonces ¿con quién?- Hermione habló interesada.

-Ignora lo que dije.-Ginny se mordió la lengua, no debió haber dicho lo último.- Es una tontería sin importancia.

-Adivinaré… ¿Julie Morrinson te sigue arruinando la vida?- Hermione salió de una vez del probador.

-Hermione no tengo idea de qué me estas hablando.-Ginny dio el trago final a su copa.

-¿Te gusta?- Hermione se veía de mil ángulos enfrente del espejo.

-Es lindo.- Contestó Ginny tratando de cambiar el tema.

-No lo suficiente.- Hermione tomó otro vestido.- Me probaré este. Y no he olvidado el asunto.

-Iré a buscar otro por si ese no te gusta.- Ginny comenzó a revolver entre los vestidos, tomándose su tiempo hasta que vio uno que le podría gustar a su mejor amiga y se lo llevo dispuesta a qué se lo probará.

-Veo que ya regresaste.- Hermione la esperaba sentada en un sillón blanco.

-Creo que te podría gustar este.- Ginny le enseñó el vestido al tiempo de qué la cara de Hermione se iluminaba.

-Es…perfecto.- Hermione se metió al probador.

Salió unos minutos después con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Se te ve grandioso.- Ginny la observó de varios ángulos y se convenció de que ese vestido estaba hecho para Hermione.

* * *

-Está es la última tienda de vestidos de novia a la qué entraré este día.- Ron comenzaba a fastidiarse de tantas tiendas.- Todo este asunto me esta mareando, porque no simplemente elije uno y ya, igual se verá grandiosa.

-Por el hecho de qué es Hermione.- Contestó Harry sonriendo, el tiempo no cambiaba muchas cosas.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- Ginny salió a su encuentro demasiado alterada.- No puedes ver el vestido antes de la boda.

-Creo que será mejor salir.- Dijo Harry un poco intimidado por el tono de Ginny.

-Al menos las encontramos.- Ron habló resignado.

-¡Vete!- Ginny prácticamente empujo a su hermano a la salida.- y Hermione necesita tu opinión.- Ginny le habló a Harry.

Los dos recorrieron la tienda en silencio hasta llegar a dónde estaba Hermione.

-¿Qué opinas, Harry?- Hermione estaba plantada frente al espejo, bastante decidida.

-Te ves hermosa.- Harry contestó con una sonrisa. Ginny se giro hacia otro lado. La situación era demasiado incomoda.

-Harry ¿crees que podrías acompañar a Ron?- Pidió Hermione calmada.

Harry asintió y salió sin regresar la mirada a Ginny.

-Dime qué pasó con Harry en este instante.- Pidió Hermione.- No estaban tan fríos en el cumpleaños de Ron.

-Pretendo no existir para el gran Harry Potter.- Contestó Ginny con un deje de sarcasmo.

-¿Me dirás porque?- Preguntó Hermione interesada.

-Para que mi presencia no le…-Ginny cerró la boca.- olvídalo, no debería ni siquiera prestarle atención a lo que dice.

-No entiendo.- Hermione cruzó los brazos.-Deberías probarte este algún vestido.

-¿De novia?- Ginny estaba incrédula.

-Por supuesto que no.- Contestó Hermione riendo.- Para la boda, aquí venden más.

-¿Eso hará que dejes de preguntarme por Harry?

-Puede ser.- Hermione escondió una sonrisa que escondía varias cosas.-Pero debe ser beige.

Ginny caminó con Hermione a través de la tienda y con la ayuda de una vendedora eligieron un vestido.

-Pruébatelo.-Hermione la encaminó al probador.- Iré a ver a Ron.

* * *

-Un poco más y Ginny me hechiza para dejarme ciego.-Ron estaba enfurruñado con su hermana por haberlo corrido así de la tienda.

-Son costumbres de mujeres.- Harry observaba la tienda de un lado a otro, todo era color pastel o blanco.-No entiendo como les gusta esto.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó Ron confundido.

-Esta tienda, los vestidos y todo.- Harry aceptó la copa que una vendedora le ofreció.- Es demasiado…

-Rosa.- Completó Ron.- Ya lo sé. Espero que Hermione no se vuelva esa clase de esposa, me asustaría un poco.

-¿Qué te asustaría?- Preguntó Hermione con una caja en las manos.

-Nada.- Ron casi salta del susto al escuchar la voz de su prometida, si hubiera llegado unos segundos antes, sería mago muerto.

-Les daré un momento.- Harry se levantó del sillón para que Hermione se sentará ahí.

-Oh Harry.- Hermione habló con demasiada tranquilidad.- Podrías ayudar a Ginny, tal vez tiene problemas con la caja de su vestido, era demasiado grande.

-No hay problema.- Harry se giró para buscar a Ginny.

-Está en los probadores.-Agregó Hermione con un gritito, Ron se dio cuenta de qué no todo estaba dicho y la regaño con la mirada.

-No hay nada malo en pedirle qué la ayude.- Se excusó Hermione. Aunque sabía que juntar a dos ex novios en una tienda de vestidos de novia y encerrarlos en un probador, juntaba demasiados sentimientos y era muy difícil reprimirlos.

-Si claro, y yo soy el heredero de Merlín.- Ron habló con sorna.

* * *

Ginny estaba en el probador. De hecho esperaba a Hermione, tenía un problema con el cierre, problema que siempre le sucedía: nunca alcanzaba a abrochar la parte más alta de los vestidos o blusas. Generalmente lo hacía con la varita pero la había dejado afuera con el abrigo y no quería salir con el vestido en ese estado.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó pasos, afortunadamente llegó.

-Estoy aquí y seria muy amable de tu parte ayudarme con este vestido.- Ginny pidió con un poco de desesperación en la voz.

Harry quería golpearse la cabeza, había estado toda la mañana preocupado por si Ginny estaba enojada o molesta con él y ahora resultaba que no ocurría nada. Al igual que Ron el nunca acabaría de comprender a las mujeres.

Harry abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse a Ginny con una caja _"demasiado grande"_, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con Ginny en un vestido beige corto y ajustado a su cuerpo.

Entendió el problema de Ginny al momento, muchas veces la había ayudado con eso anteriormente.

Ginny se estaba viendo algo del vestido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta a quién tenía detrás, pero reaccionó al sentir un roce delicado en su espalda. Era Harry, se dio cuenta al ver al espejo que tenía enfrente. Trago lentamente, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿A qué clase de tortura la estaban sometiendo?

-¿Así esta mejor?- Sintió la respiración de Harry en su hombro y comenzó a respirar más rápido. No podía contestar, eso era demasiado.

Harry por su parte no estaba mucho mejor, tenerla enfrente con ese vestido y tan nerviosa era demasiada tentación.

¿La peor parte? No quería que se quedara en tentación.

¿Qué estaba pensando? No tenía idea pero tampoco podía controlarse con la respiración de Ginny tan entrecortada. Se acercó despacio y chocó sus labios en sus hombros, cerca de su cuello.

Ginny se congeló al instante y volteó.

-Gracias.- Su voz a penas se escuchó y se giró para tenerlo de frente, pero el espacio era demasiado reducido.

Harry fue el que dio el primer paso y cuando Ginny se hizo hacia atrás chocó con la pared.

Pared, Ginny, Harry y muy poca distancia son como pólvora y fuego.

Harry ni siquiera supo como o porque pero acorto la distancia sin dudarlo, y abrazó a Ginny por la cintura dispuesto a no soltarla aunque se resistiera a la ola de emociones que estaba seguro también la invadían.

Ginny se puso de puntitas, fue más bien un impulso físico y lo beso, a penas fue un roce de labios pero fue lo suficiente para que Harry lo entendiera y profundizará el roce. Pronto el beso perdió dulzura y se transformo en un arranque de emociones que ninguno de los dos pudo controlar. Ambos querían y esperaban esa oportunidad desde hace mucho….

Dos voces fueron suficientes para que el momento se esfumara, una vendedora iba con alguien más hablando acerca de un vestido.

Ginny fue la que corto el beso. Harry la vio a los ojos por un tiempo sin saber que hacer o decir, aunque en esas situaciones es mejor no decir nada.

-Te esperaré afuera.- Harry salió del probador y se dejo caer en un sillón rosa, que en ese momento no le dio ningún problema.

* * *

**¡Hola lectores!**

**Ya, tienen el primer beso. Me emocione demasiado al escribirlo. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Fotos de los vestidos, si alguien necesita cosas gráficas.**

Hermione /products/2009%20Wedding%

Ginny .?pid=1016479167


	15. Yo nunca

_Jessica, ¿tienes tiempo?_

_Necesito verte en mi departamento. _

_Ginny W._

Ginny estaba como loca, después de ese beso no habían hablado casi nada, dos o tres trivialidades en la comida y ¡plaf! ambos desaparecieron con polvos flu apenas llegaron a San Mungo.

Se sentó en el sillón con un café hirviendo en las manos, esperaba que Jess pudiera ir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien o explotaría en ese momento por tantos nervios de tener que ver a Harry al día siguiente.

No espero demasiado, quince minutos después su chimenea estaba en llamas verdes.

-¿Qué es tan urgente, sanadora?- Jessica habló con un poco de ironía en la voz.

-Me bese con Harry en un probador de vestidos de novia.- Ginny habló rápido pero con claridad, no planeaba decirlo dos veces.

-¡¿Cómo?!-A Jessica casi se le cae la quijada.

-¿Quieres que te lo expliqué?- Ginny se revolvía inquieta en el sillón.-Con detalles.

Jessica negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y qué harás?

-Ignorarlo y, tratar de olvidarlo.-Ginny no habló muy convencida.

-Puedo borrar el recuerdo con un hechizo…

-¡No!- Exclamó Ginny indignada.

-Entonces no lo quieres olvidar, Ginny.- La voz de Jess llevaba determinación.

-Debo de enfrentarlo.- Ginny trato de evadir lo de olvidar o no olvidar.

-No lo enfrentes hoy.- Jessica habló con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿De qué hablas?- Ginny se asustó, eso no llevaba una buena pinta.

-Vayamos a un bar.-Sugirió Jessica.- Con unos cuantos whiskies de fuego encima se te olvida todo, tengo experiencia.

-¡Oh no!- Ginny pidió aterrada.- Llevo mucho tiempo sin ir a esos lugares.

-Tal vez es justo lo que necesitas.-Jessica le guiño un ojo.-Regreso en una hora, tienes ese tiempo para arreglarte.

Jessica salió por la chimenea y detrás de ella quedó Ginny con un café en la mano y la cara más bien pálida. Tal vez si lo necesitaba pero también la asustaba.

* * *

Harry llevaba tres horas en la oficina encerrado, revisaba y autorizaba algunos casos, cancelaba o reorganizaba juntas y Taylor tachaba algunos compromisos y anotaba nuevos.

Dejo que Taylor se fuera debido a la hora, pero a él no le apetecía salir de ahí. Era viernes por la noche y él estaba en la oficina tratando de olvidar el mejor beso que había tenido en los últimos años a través de papeles.

-Sigues aquí.- Julie apareció en la oficina.

-Eso parece.- Harry no despejo la vista de los papeles, no quería hablar con nadie.

Julie menos que nadie, su mirada lo hacía sentir culpable por Naomi, no es que fuera la mejor de las novias pero tampoco se lo merecía…

Julie se aclaró la garganta. -Lo expresaré mejor, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Trabajó.- Harry fue demasiado frío con la respuesta.

-No se qué paso contigo.- Julie torció los labios.- tampoco creo que deba o quiera enterarme pero podrías despejar tu cabeza si duermes un poco.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.- A Harry le dolió un poco ignorarla de esa manera.- Adiós, Julie.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry escuchó el eco de los tacones de Julie perderse, tal vez solo debía dormir después de todo. Quince minutos después se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a su casa de forma muggle, el aire podría hacerle bien.

* * *

Ginny bajo aún más confundida que antes, se veía bien. De hecho le gustaba volver a usar esa ropa, últimamente vestía tan formal que había olvidado lo bien que se siente tener unos jeans en el cuerpo.

-Te estaba esperando.- Jessica se levantó del sillón.- Te ves bien.

Ginny sonrió, y entendió el comentario. Llevaba unos jeans grises ajustados y una blusa roja con un poco de escote, encima una chaqueta negra y el cabello suelto.

Todo comenzó con una copa, después dos y luego Ginny perdió la cuenta. Tenía mucho de no divertirse así y Jessica era bastante más atrevida de lo qué parecía.

-Deberíamos salir más seguido.- Sugirió Ginny sonriendo. Típica sonrisa de que el alcohol ya disolvió tus sentidos.

-Juguemos a algo.- Jessica dio otro trago al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de juego?- Ginny estaba interesada.- No planeo volver a ligarme a alguien.

-¡Ni siquiera lo besaste!- Reclamó Jessica indignada.-Pero juguemos a _yo nunca_…

-Es una muy buena idea.- Ginny pidió otra copa.

-Tú empieza, Ginny.- Pidió Jessica.

Ginny dio un gran trago a su copa.-Yo nuca bese a Harry Potter en un probador, ni me gustó ese beso, ni quiero hechizar a la idiota que subió a probarse ese vestido horrendo.

Jessica rió por la última parte.

-Mi turno.- Jessica bebió.- Yo nunca me he acostado con Robert.

-¡¿Dormiste con él?!- Ginny aún tenía conciencia de algunas cosas, eso significaba una cosa: necesitaba más whisky.- Nunca lo mencionaste.

-Tu nunca…-Jessica estaba un poco ruborizada.

-Yo nunca he pensado en las veces que dormí con Harry enfrente de su novia.- Dijo Ginny con un deje de cinismo.

-Eso es bajo.- Jessica chocó su copa con la de Ginny.

-Yo nunca traté de ligarme al profesor de vuelo.-Jessica dio otro trago.

-Yo nunca pensé en utilizar la poción moco murciélago en contra de Cho Chang.- Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Yo nunca pensé que William y tú tenían algo.

-Eso es idiota.- Ginny pidió otra copa.- Yo nunca dormí con Harry en la cocina.

-¡¿En la cocina?!- Jessica abrió la boca demasiado sorprendida.- Ustedes dos si que eran demasiado intensos.

-Yo nunca me voy a ligar a ese hombre que está como quiere.- Jessica se levantó de su asiento.

-Oh, claro que no lo harás.- Ginny sonrió y rió un poco histérica. Tomó más whisky y observó a Jessica acercarse al chico, pero…

¡Qué demonios! ¿Es que Julie Morrinson la acosaba? ¿Debía ser justamente ella la novia del hombre? Un momento… ¿quién era el tipo? Ella lo conocía, pero no podía ser ¿o sí?

* * *

Harry llegó a su departamento, por primera vez uso las llaves.

¡Oh, oh! Las sorpresas inesperadas no siempre son las mejores.

-¿Naomi?- Harry cerro los ojos esperando que fuera una alucinación.

-Me dejaste esperando mucho tiempo.- Su ¿novia? habló como una niña pequeña a la que no le han cumplido un berrinche.

Se veía muy sexy ¿por qué negarlo? Ese vestido negro ajustado -muy ajustado- le favorecía bastante a su cuerpo. Pero ni siquiera eso logro alterar una sola hormona en el cuerpo de Harry.

-Puedo preguntar ¿qué haces aquí?- Harry no pudo evitar que un poco de aversión se colará por su voz.

-He estado pensado.- Naomi se acerco a Harry.- qué tal vez necesitemos un poco más de tiempo juntos.

-¿Para qué?- Harry trató con delicadeza de quitar los brazos de Naomi de su cuello.

-Para estar más conectados.- Naomi comenzó a besar a Harry.

Harry no correspondía, más bien evadía a Naomi. Todo ese asunto del beso con Ginny, la culpabilidad con Julie y ahora esto de _estar más conectados_ lo iban a volver loco.

Naomi al no sentir respuesta en los labios de Harry bajo a su cuello y después de quitarle el saco, desabrocho su camisa.

-Naomi no creo que esto sea la respuesta a los problemas que tenemos.- Harry trato de ignorar las mordidas de Naomi en su cuello.

-Yo creo qué lo es.- Naomi se dejo caer en un sillón y arrastró a Harry. No paraba de besarlo y la desesperación aumentó en su cuerpo y pensamientos al ver que su novio estaba más frío que un iceberg.

Harry se trató de reacomodar y al hacerlo él y Naomi cayeron al piso, dejándolo a él encima de Naomi. Situación perfecta para alejarla.

-¿Estás bien?- Harry la levantó en sus brazos, esperando que no se hubiera lastimado.

-Llévame a la recamará.- Harry entendió el doble sentido de las palabras, pero aún así accedió. Tal vez en el cuarto podría encerrarse en el baño hasta que Naomi se durmiera.

* * *

-¿Viktor Krum?

Ginny estaba parada a lado de Jessica, quién estaba en shock por haber estado a punto de ligarse al novio de Julie Morrinson, quién tenía la cara de incredulidad por ver a Ginny vestida así y al parecer en una borrachera con Jessica.

-¿Te conozco?- El acento de Krum seguía igual, un inglés con acento extranjero que le daba un toque bastante sexy.

-Ella es Ginebra Weasley.-Quién la introdujo fue Julie.

-¿Weasley?-Preguntó Viktor con un poco de duda.

-Si, soy la hermana de Ron.- Ginny tenía una gran mueca de sorpresa.

-Jessica Hubberman.- Jess se presentó por si sola.- y al parecer ya qué todos se conocen, yo me iré.

Ginny no duró mucho tiempo más ahí, literalmente se desvaneció. Buscó a Jess por todos lados, pero con la luz, el ruido, las risas y el miedo de volverse a topar a Julie no la encontró.

-Buenas noches, señorita.- Un muchacho alto, musculoso, con rulos rubios cayéndole en la frente y unos ojos azules impactantes la atajo…

No mucho tiempo después ella y el tipo, al parecer llamado Michael se estaban besando con enardecimiento en un sillón de piel. Ni con un rubio, portada de revista Harry se fue de sus pensamientos y en el momento en qué se harto de que la imagen del vestidor reapareciera en su mente lo alejo y regresó a su departamento para encontrarse con Jessica.

-Tardaste mucho.- Jessica tenía las zapatillas a un lado.

-Necesito más whisky.- Ginny se quitó los zapatos y con la varita saco dos copas y varias botellas.

La noche se fue entre bebidas, confesiones y risas histéricas.

* * *

Una vez en la recamará de Harry, Naomi se tiró sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que Harry se ponía la pijama en el baño.

A penas salió del baño se fue directo a su cama dispuesto a _solo dormir_ en ella, le dio la espalda a Naomi y cerró los ojos. Naomi por su parte no se daría por vencida, pronto comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de Harry, jugueteó un poco con sus hombros y regresó a su cuello.

-Naomi, por favor.- Harry cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

-¿Por favor qué?- Naomi trató ágilmente de quitarle la pijama.

-Solo quiero dormir.- Harry sonó más cortante y frío de lo que hubiera deseado, pero fue suficiente para que Naomi parará.

El remordimiento muchas veces no deja dormir y cuando la culpa duerme a lado de ti, es aún peor. La imagen de él y Ginny besándose se apodero de su mente y la culpa no tardo en aparecer, nuevamente.

Harry se giro para estar frente a Naomi, quién tenía los brazos cruzados y solo veía el techo, muy molesta por el último rechazo. Le beso una mano…

-Te amo.- La culpa lo recorrió al ver la mirada de Naomi.

-Y yo a ti.- Palabras que si se dicen sin sentirlo –o pensando en otra persona- pueden ser muy peligrosas.

* * *

**Capítulo intenso.**

**¿Ustedes que opinan?**


	16. Celos

Ginny despertó tirada en la alfombra de su casa, unos metros más allá estaba Jessica quién se imagino debía lucir justo igual que ella: despeinada, con la ropa fuera de lugar y el típico olor de una borrachera.

La pregunta de cómo había llegado a tanto la noche anterior flotó por su cabeza, pero la respuesta llego tan rápido qué se mareo: _Porque ayer besaste a tu ex en un vestidor_.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuáles recordó el beso y la noche anterior. ¿Ella comenzó el beso? ¿Por qué?

¿Julie Morrinson y Viktor Krum? Realmente si unas semanas antes le hubieran sugerido que eso pasaría se hubiera reído de lo lindo.

Decidió dejar de pensar tanto las cosas y ayudó a Jessica a levantarse, luego la despidió para que se fuera a su departamento a arreglarse.

-Todo va a estar bien Ginny. Relájate.- Jessica entró a la chimenea y tras una oleada de fuego verde se esfumo.

Jessica tenía razón, debía relajarse. Tal vez Harry solo la ignoraría, de cualquier forma eso es lo que ella haría porque el día anterior no había pasado nada en el probador.

Veinte minutos después de todo esto, Ginny llegó a San Mungo con un abrigo y maquillaje en el cuello. Si, para su desgracia tenía un chupetón que esperaba poder esconder con el maquillaje y el cuello de la bata. ¿Cómo había terminado con un chupetón de un desconocido una sanadora tan importante?

Ginny alejo la respuesta. No quería que su conciencia se lo reprochara.

-¡Ginny!- Jessica ya llevaba algunos pergaminos en las manos e iba seguida de Robert y William.

-¿Todo está bien?- Ginny observó un poco de inquietud.

-¿Algo debería estar mal?- El qué contestó fue Robert.

-No, nada.- Jessica contestó malhumorada. Ginny y su conciencia la sobresaltaban a cada instante desde el día anterior.- Queríamos invitarte un café.

-William quería hacerlo.- Robert gruño enojado. William rodó los ojos.

-¿Hay algo nuevo con la paciente?

-Hablemos de eso luego.- William le dedico una sonrisa juguetona.- Ahora esta estabilizada.

-Está bien.

* * *

Harry despertó con la mano de Naomi entrelazada con la suya. Con sigilo y lentitud salió de la cama, cuidando no hacer ruido para no despertarla.

La observo dormida por dos segundos y la culpa regreso. Quería a Ginny y dormía con alguien más a lado, alguien que tal vez si lo quería y él, literalmente la había engañado el día anterior. Harry sacudió la cabeza, luego hablaría de eso con Ginny.

A penas salió del baño terminó de vestirse y justo estaba en el penúltimo botón de su camisa cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la cintura, y le besaba suavemente el hombro.

-¿Planeabas dejarme sin despedirte?-Naomi estaba despierta y sus seducciones también.

-No quería despertarte.- Harry con sutileza se liberó de sus manos.

-Debiste de hacerlo.- Naomi saltó de la cama y le bloqueó el camino.- Porque iré a San Mungo.

Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron.- ¿Conmigo?

-¿Con quién más, tonto?- Naomi jugueteo con los labios de Harry.- Pero no es para seguirte si eso piensas. Solo iré a visitar a Rachel Harret.

-¿A San Mungo?- Preguntó Harry un poco sarcástico.

-Le dio fiebre de dragón.- Aclaró Naomi.- No es tan grave como suena, pero prefirieron hospitalizarla.

-Eso lo explica.- Harry tomo una corbata de su closet.- ¿A qué hora irás?

-Cuando tú lo hagas.- Naomi le ayudo a abrochar la corbata.- Debía ir temprano porque haré unas compras.

-No estoy seguro de qué sea una buena idea.- Harry estaba bastante perturbado con la noticia.

-¿Por Ginebra?-Naomi fingió curiosidad.

-Te ahorrarías incomodidad.- Harry trató de convencerla.- No creo que te sea agradable verme con mi ex.

-¿Por qué no?- Naomi le dio un corto beso.- No es más que eso, tu ex.

-Lo sé.- Harry se revolvió cuando sintió a Naomi abrazarse a él.- De cualquier manera, me iré en cualquier momento y tú no te has arreglado.

-Eso no es problema, estaré lista en quince minutos.- Naomi se dirigió al baño.- Termina de arreglarte y toma un café.

Al escuchar la ducha abrirse Harry supo que era un hecho, solo esperaba que se tardará en arreglarse para que el fingiera no poder esperarla más e irse.

Su plan se desvaneció cuando Naomi apareció enfrente de él con unos jeans, una de sus camisas blancas y el cinturón del vestido de la noche anterior. Llevaba el cabello mojado y nada de maquillaje pero no se veía mal.

Harry la recorrió con la mirada extrañado.

-Tenía unos jeans aquí, pero ninguna blusa.- Naomi se explicó.- ¿Puedes creerlo?

Harry negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un estruendo se escucho afuera y sin pensárselo dos veces salió rápidamente.

Segundos después regreso y vio a Naomi un poco preocupada.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Solo un choque de muggles.- Harry la vio confundido.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque estas empapado. ¿Nos vamos?- Naomi se metió a la chimenea sin contener la risa y Harry se contagió sin quererlo.

* * *

Ginny termino el café y estaba a punto de ir a su oficina seguida de sus compañeros cuando Julie apareció en la chimenea y ella se congeló. Al momento en que se detuvo también lo hicieron Jessica, Robert y William pensando que le ocurría algo.

-¿Tanto te asustó, Weasley?- Julie habló con un poco de burla.

-Cállate, Morrinson.- Jessica respondió de mala gana.

-¿Buena noche?- Julie sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de Ginny.

-No mejor que la tuya.- Jessica la enfrentó con la mirada.

Ginny estaba parada sin hacer nada, estática. Esperaba que Harry llegará atrás de Julie y por eso se había puesto así.

Sus deseos no tardaron en hacerse realidad, pero Harry no venía solo, de su mano iba la novia supermodelo.

-¿Naomi?- Julie se giró al escuchar la risa de su prima.

-Hola, Julie.- Naomi no soltó la mano de Harry.

-Una camisa de Harry, sin maquillaje y riendo.- Julie levantó una ceja.- ¿Se ducharon juntos?

Naomi le guiño un ojo a su prima, quién no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Harry no dijo nada, estaba muy ocupado viendo a Ginny apretar los puños un poco enojada.

-Luego te veo Harry.- Naomi se fue de ahí sonriendo y cuatro personas se quedaron sorprendidas.

Ginny ignoró lo último y aceleró el paso sin saludar a Harry.

Julie negaba con la cabeza, no tardo en atar cabos: Ginny se metió una borrachera de las grandes y Harry dormía con Naomi. Algo grave había pasado el día anterior…

* * *

Concentración.

Una de las cosas más difíciles de adquirir cuando tu ex está enfrente de ti con una pose sexy revolviéndose el cabello, y si agregamos que los celos te carcomen.

_¡Concentración Ginebra!_

Ginny sacudió la cabeza con ganas, ese día se le iba a hacer eterno…Además Alana solo estaba estabilizada ya qué si sus repentinos y misteriosos ataques no tenían respuesta aún.

-Debemos de hablar.- Harry se quitó los anteojos y se giró para verla.

-Nada de lo qué me digas afectará mi vida.- Ginny habló con más determinación de la qué tenía en realidad…

-¿Se puede?- Jessica asomó la cabeza justo antes de qué una pelea comenzará.

Ginny tomo los papeles qué le llevaba.

-Son los datos de dónde la encontraron.- Jessica se sentía como un mal tercio en el lugar.

Ginny los observó interesada y luego los dejo sobre la mesa para qué Harry los tomará.

-Esto es extraño.- Harry se colocó de nuevo los lentes. Dos pares de ojos se posaron en el.

-Una estación deshabitada de tren suena como a un crimen ¿qué tiene de extraño?- Jessica preguntó interesada.

-El lugar está muy cerca de dónde llegan los viajes importantes de Dublin.- Harry habló más para él.- Tal vez alguien quiere arruinar la imagen del ministerio o provocarla un escándalo internacional.

-No creo qué el asunto vaya por ahí.- Ginny no tenía idea de qué estaba diciendo pero no le iba dar la razón, no esa día.

-Si recordará de dónde la conozco.- Harry apretó su frente.

-Tal vez esto te ayude. Llego a la puerta de su habitación ayer en la madrugada, ella no alcanzo a abrirlo- Jessica le entregó un paquete negro, enfundado con una tela translucida roja.- Se supone qué lo debo entregar directamente al ministerio e hipotéticamente tu eres parte de él, así qué…

-¡Jessica!- Ginny en vano trató de evitar qué el paquete llegará a manos de Harry.

-¿Por qué no lo han abierto?- Harry deshizo el moño de la caja.

-Ordenes de Ginny y William.- Jessica salió de ahí y cerro la puerta antes de qué Ginny enviara a un trol con su carta de despido.

-¿Qué puede ser?- Harry agitó la caja y se levantó de su lugar, alejándose considerablemente.- Deberías moverte.

-No lo haré.- Ginny se cruzó de brazos.- Y si contiene algo explosivo y me matas, tendrás problemas.

-¿Piensas qué me detendré por ti? ¿O lo tus ideas?

-Nunca has detenido tus _pasiones_ por mí o lo qué pienso.- Ginny habló con doble sentido.

-Por favor, déjame abrir esto.- Harry habló con más delicadeza.

Ginny tomó la caja y aferró sus manos a esta.-No te corresponde.

-Le corresponde al ministerio. Es algo internacional porqué Alina no está registrada como bruja inglesa- Julie Morrinson apareció en la sala.- _¡Accio paquete!_

Julie tenía en sus manos el paquete y se lo lanzó a Harry.

-Tú eres experta en relaciones internacionales ¿verdad, Morrinson?- Ginny se enojó cuál vil niña qué ha perdido su caramelo.

-No lo hagas difícil y muévete.- Julie ordenó.

-¿No pueden abrir ilegalmente ese paquete fuera de mi escritorio?- Preguntó Ginny molesta.

-No.- Los dos contestaron al unísono.

-Es una regla del ministerio.- Harry explicó.- La mesa tendrá un hechizo qué se incrusta en la madera, si explota el paquete la mesa retendrá y reducirá los daños.

-No me moveré.- Ginny los retó con la mirada.

Julie sacó su varita. Harry sabía qué hechizar a Ginny en San Mungo los metería en problemas y no quería qué Julie se pasará de la raya, además quería torturarla un poco.

-Si qué lo harás.- Harry literalmente aventó su silla hacia atrás de manera qué la mesa no estorbará entre ellos dos.- O me empujarás a obligarte a hacerlo.- Harry se acercó más-

Ginny estaba tiesa, sus intentos de evitar el contacto físico se iban alejando rápidamente. Pero su orgullo era más grande qué todo Inglaterra.

Julie se puso cómoda en el sillón, estaba lista para ver a Harry auto-torturarse y a Ginebra tratando de resistirse. Eso la divertía, sobretodo porque Naomi estaba en San Mungo.

-Te lo advierto, Potter.- Ginny lo estaba tentado con la mirada.

-Yo te lo advertí primero.- Harry contestó divertido.

-Tu novia está aquí, no seas cínico.- Ginny lo golpeó en el pecho.

-¡Desenvoltria!- Julie sacó la varita y apuntó al paquete desde el sillón. Ginny y Harry solo alcanzaron a girarse precipitados.

Una rosa roja y una nota qué leía: El verdadero modo de vengarse de un enemigo es no parecérsele.

-No es explosivo, ni peligroso.- Observó Ginny.

-Tampoco contiene una amenaza de muerte.- Harry se giró para ver a Julie.

-Es imposible determinar quién mandó el paquete.- Julie hechizo la rosa y la nota.- Pero tal vez esto nos pueda ayudar un poco más. Lo llevaré al ministerio ¿vienes?

Julie ya conocía la respuesta por la intensidad con la qué Ginny trataba de ignorar a Harry y la forma en la qué él trataba de hacerse escuchar.

-Tengo un asunto qué arreglar…

* * *

**¡Hola lectores!**

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias por los comentarios. Ustedes son lo mejor de este fanfic. Los quiero.**

**Besos.**


	17. Concretando una boda

**18. Concretando una boda**

-¿Desde cuándo soy una asunto?- Ginny encaró a Harry apenas Julie salió de su oficina y se levantó de su silla.

-Tú no eres un asunto, lo qué tenemos qué hablar lo es.- Harry se levantó de la silla.

-¿Qué tenemos que hablar?- Ginny fingió interés.

-Lo sucedido ayer ¿te parece un buen tema?- Harry le siguió el jueguito de apariencias.

-Ayer no sucedió nada.- Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

Harry sintió como se calentaba toda su cabeza. ¿Por qué era tan testaruda?

Se iba a volver loco. Ginny Weasley lo volvía loco.

Cómo podía pretender que no había pasado nada, cuando él se había pasado toda la noche pensando en ella.

-Tú sabes perfectamente qué si sucedió algo. Y no puedo seguir con Naomi sin qué la culpa de estar pensando en ti me carcoma por dentro.- Harry la vio directamente a los ojos y por un momento se perdió en ellos. Fue un instante pero lo suficientemente profundo para qué Ginny se sacudiera.

-Sucedió pero no significó nada. Sigue con Naomi sin culpas.- Ginny sintió como le temblaban las piernas al decir esto con la mirada de Harry encima de ella.

¿Cómo tenía la fortaleza de pedirle qué siguiera con Naomi? Ella misma había querido estrangularla esta mañana al saber qué paso la noche con Harry, _su Harry_ hace algunos años.

-Ese es el problema: no puedo.- Harry se sinceró con ella.

El tambaleó en las piernas de Ginny se duplicó y se extendió a todo su ser al escuchar la sinceridad en las palabras de Harry. –Pudiste acostarte anoche con ella.- El tambaleó se convirtió en frialdad.

-No dormí con ella.- Harry aclaró.- Ni creo qué podre hacerlo después de lo qué paso…

Ginny se mojó los labios y se avecinó a la puerta.- Deberás arreglártelas. No trabajaremos por mucho tiempo juntos.

Harry le cerró el paso.- Dame una buena razón para no luchar por ti.

-No siento nada por ti, Harry. No más.- Ginny intentó salir de nuevo.

Harry la pegó a la puerta y levantó con delicadeza su barbilla hasta qué pudo apreciar claramente cada una de sus pestañas y sus ojos se encontraron.- Repítelo.

-Harry, no soy lo mejor para ti.- Ginny apretó los ojos para mantener la compostura y no llorar por lo qué estaba diciendo.- Naomi está afuera y te quiere.

-Déjame decidir a mí qué es lo mejor.- Harry la abrazó por la cintura y Ginny trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero su interior le gritaba qué disfrutará ese abrazo y se dejará llevar.

* * *

-La frase fue dicha hace varios siglos por un mago del emperador romano Marco Aurelio, el pergamino está lleno de símbolos y la rosa fue arrancada hace 17 horas.- Taylor llevaba un memorándum en la mano con los resultados de la investigación al paquete qué había llegado para Alana.

-¿Símbolos?- Julie mostraba interés en la cara.- ¿de qué clase?

Taylor torció graciosamente la nariz.- Magia antigua, no supieron descifrar si es magia oscura o simplemente vieja… ¿Quieres qué lo traduzcan?

Julie lo pensó.- ¿Quién es el mejor traductor en Inglaterra, adecuado para el caso?

-Tú lo sabes, Julie.- Taylor la observó fijamente. Julie negó con la cabeza, fingiendo desconocerlo.- Hermione Granger, da clases en la Academia de Historia Antigua de la Magia, tiene reconocimientos internacionales y ha publicado siete libros.

-Carrera impresionante.- Julie fingió asombro, por supuesto qué sabía quién era y qué obviamente ayudaría en el caso. Pero no era tonta y sabía que era el fan número uno de Ginny con el apellido Potter.

-Le llevaré el pergamino.- Taylor se giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a salir.

-No creo qué los símbolos sean de importancia.- Julie trato de disuadirla de la idea.

-Harry opinará diferente.- Taylor la vio con determinación.- Ya le envié una carta con los resultados. De cualquier forma me los pedirá.

Julie giró los ojos, Taylor era demasiada sagaz y precavida.- ¿Por qué aún eres asistente?

Taylor se encogió de hombros.

-Estás lista para ser auror.- Comentó Julie con una sonrisa.- Me tendiste una trampa, eso es una graduación con honores.

-Iré al tercer piso, regresó en quince minutos.- Taylor no dijo nada más y salió con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

* * *

A mitad de Londres estaban Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, el primero pretendía ayudar a la segunda a elegir una vajilla.

-¿Así que trabajarás con tu _proyecto_?- Ron estaba sentado en un sillón qué estaba en oferta.

-Harry y tu hermana no son mi proyecto.- Hermione por su parte revisaba dos tazas.

-Como tú digas…- Ron se levantó del sillón cuando su prometida se fue a otro pasillo.

-Eres demasiado incrédulo Ronald Weasley. Están destinados a estar juntos.- Hermione lo regañó con la mirada.

-Lo dice quién lanzó una bola de cristal por los aires en su tercer año.- Ron le sonrió con burla.

-No la lancé por los aires.- Se defendió Hermione.- Solo la aventé.

-En cualquier caso tú eres más incrédula qué yo.- Apuntó Ron.- Simplemente eres obstinada y a veces demasiado imaginativa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Hermione dejo a un lado las nuevas tazas qué analizaba.

-A qué no estás siendo ni realista ni objetiva con esos dos.- Golpe bajo para Hermione. Ella siempre era objetiva y no dejaría qué Ron ganará esa.

-Soy muy, muy realista.- Hermione regresó a sus tazas refunfuñando.

-No hay posibilidades.- Contestó Ron.

Hermione decidió ignorarlo, no volvería a tocar ese tema con Ron. Siempre terminaba mal.

-¿Porqué estamos comprando una vajilla?- Preguntó Ron interesado.

-Porque vamos a casarnos.- Explicó Hermione cortante.

-Eso ya lo se.- Ron la trato de abrazar por la espalda pero Hermione siguió su camino hacia otro pasillo.- Pero aún no tenemos el comedor.

-Detalle sin importancia.- Hermione hizo un movimiento con la mano dando a entender qué no pasaba nada con eso.

-¿Planeaste trabajar con ellos?- Ron la observó fijamente al hacer la pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto qué no!- Hermione se mostró ofendida.- Pero admito que es una gran oportunidad.

-¿Para ti o para ellos?

-Para ambos.- Contestó Hermione con dos tazas idénticas en la mano.- ¿Qué opinas qué se vera mejor?

-Son iguales.- Ron levantó una ceja.

-No lo son.- Replicó Hermione.- Está tiene mejor forma y es más resistente.

-Entonces compraremos esa.- Ron como siempre estaba a favor de la rapidez y poca complicación.

-Pero la pintura de estas me gusta más.- Hermione arrugó la nariz.

-¿En qué ayudará a mi hermana que trabajes con ellos?- Ron no quería dejar el tema así de rápido.

-Vendremos mañana.- Hermione puso las dos tazas en la repisa.- Hoy no tengo cabeza para esto y debo ir a San Mungo.

Hermione se encaminó a la salida, Ron no tardo en seguirla.-Podrías contestarme.

-Terminará más rápido el caso… y alejaré a entrometidos como Julie Morrinson

* * *

Ginny se estaba quemando la boca...

Harry había salido al ministerio por una carta de Taylor, y ella estaba ahí, sola con un café hirviendo en las manos y miles de recuerdos en la mente.

Su corazón le dictaba una cosa y su mente otra. Gran dilema al qué no se había enfrentado en los últimos cuatro años. Todo se estaba saliendo de su control.

Quería a Harry, de hecho no lo quería: lo amaba. Pero el enamoramiento estúpidamente juvenil había regresado, no dormía igual, quería verlo, a veces simplemente sonreía por pensar en él.

Aunque Ginny Weasley era demasiado testaruda y se lo negaba a cada segundo.

No podía ser. Ella y Harry ya no tenían posibilidades. Por su culpa, por el pasado de Harry y por su futura felicidad era mejor qué se alejará de él. Se había hecho esa promesa: Alejarse para qué Harry fuera feliz. Pero era imposible cumplirla si los juntaban y debía verlo a diario. Era torturante.

-Pareces muerto.- Comentó Julie con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz.- Las desveladas no son para ti…

-Tú tampoco te veías muy bien anoche.- Ginny dejo el café a lado.- Con Victor Krum.

-No puedes chantajearme con eso, Weasley.- Julie sonrió de lado.- No me afectaría mucho qué uno de mis noviazgos saliera a la luz.

-Puedo chantajearte, Morrinson.- Rebatió Ginny con una sonrisa aún más grande.- Se qué odias los escándalos y un jugador famoso en todo el mundo saliendo con la hija rebelde del secretario del ministerio de Francia definitivamente es un escándalo.

Julie torció los labios.- ¿Que quieres, Weasley?

-Dije qué podía chantajearte, no que lo haría.- Ginny dio un sorbo a su café.- Aunque si me gustaría aprovechar tu ofrecimiento.

Julie la observó interesada.- ¿Tiene qué ver con Harry?

Ginny asintió.- Harry y Naomi de hecho.

-No me pidas que los separé porque es mi prima.- Advirtió Julie.- Y te recuerdo qué yo los presenté cuando botaste a Harry

-Te pido lo contrario.- Ginny apretó los labios, le dolía pedir eso.- Necesito qué se casen…

-Buenas tardes.- Hermione entró a la oficina de Ginny seguida de Harry.- ¿Interrumpimos?

La tristeza en la cara de Ginny era notoria. La confusión y sorpresa en la de Julie también.

-En absoluto.- Ginny dio un último trago a su café y se levantó para saludar a Hermione.

-Jules ¿estás bien?- Harry noto algo de tensión en la oficina.

-Claro.- Julie carraspeó y fingió una sonrisa.- Hola, Granger.

-Puedes decirme Hermione.- Hermione se acomodó en una silla.- ¿Dónde está la nota?

-Espera…- Ginny pensó que se trataba de una visita para algo de la boda.- ¿Trabajarás con nosotros?

-¿Julie no te lo dijo?- Preguntó Harry interesado. ¿De qué otra cosa podrían haber estado hablando antes de qué él llegará?

-Hablamos de otras cosas.- Ginny trató de arreglar lo qué había hecho.

Harry tenía una mirada de sospecha. ¿Desde cuando _hablaban como dos personas civilizadas_?

-De la salud y los cambios de Alana.- Agregó Julie.- Y Hermione nos ayudará a traducir la nota qué llegó esta mañana, parece tener simbolismos antiguos.

-Entiendo.- Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Harry se giró para ver a Hermione quién solo se encogió de hombros, haría hablar a Ginny en unas horas…

* * *

-Tiene varias palabras además de la frase escrita en nuestra lengua.- Hermione sostenía una lupa en una mano y la varita en la otra.- Pero fueron escritas solo con la pluma y tinta de invisibilidad. Nadie qué no sea la persona indicada debería de verlas.

-Algo así como un examen.- Preguntó Ginny.

-Exacto,-Corroboró Hermione.- nadie que no sea el profesor o en este caso Alana pueden verlas.

-¿Qué palabras son?- Preguntó Julie interesada.

-Son runas qué se usaron en la región del norte de Irlanda hace muchos siglos. - Explicó Hermione.-No hay muchos libros al respecto porqué son muy parecidas a las runas escandinavas, por eso me cuesta conocer el significado. La forma es la misma pero el significado es muy diferente.

Los tres restantes en la sala guardaron silencio, nadie más conocía nada de la materia. Julie le mandaba miradas de extrañeza a Ginny, quién mantenía toda su atención en no girarse para ver a Harry. Por su parte Harry se preguntaba de qué habían hablado Ginny y Julie antes de qué el y Hermione aparecieran.

-Me llevaré esto a mi despacho.- Hermione con cuidado depositó la carta en una especie de baúl reducido con artefactos extraños en su interior.- Necesito libros y discutirlo con algunos profesores de la universidad. Se los traeré de regreso en seis días, aunque si tengo suerte tal vez menos…

-¿Traducirás lenguas muertas en menos de una semana, sin libros?- Preguntó Julie con una ceja levantada.- Puedes dormir Hermione, no es algo tan urgente.

-Es un crucigrama.- Hermione sonrió por el extraño halago.- Me divierte.

* * *

Jessica se encontraba con Ginny, el hospital estaba oscuro por qué no había rastro de una estrella en el cielo así que ninguna lucecilla se filtraba por la ventana.

-Naomi se fue rápido.- Jessica sentía a Ginny demasiado triste pero con una carta de perfecta actriz.- Creo qué solo vino a marcar territorio.

Ginny hizo un movimiento con la cabeza dándole a entender que la seguía.

-¿Estás mal porque se acostaron?- Jessica soltó la bomba.

-No durmieron juntos.- Ginny contestó seca, no había ni siquiera un chispa de alegría en su voz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Jessica interesada.

-Harry me lo dijo.- Ginny al fin se medio giro para verla.- las cosas empeoraron entre ellos.

-No me pareció eso esta mañana.- Comentó Jessica no muy convencida.- ¿De qué más hablaron?

-De nada.- Mintió Ginny.

-No quiero insistir, pero te ves mal.

-Gracias.- Contestó Ginny con sarcasmo.- Eres la segunda persona qué me lo dice.

-Ginny por favor habla con él.- Jessica la miro suplicante.

-Ya he hablado con él y le pedí que me deje en paz.- Ginny la vio con severidad.

-Habla de ti, de lo qué paso y arréglense.- Jessica la tomo de una mano en señal de apoyo.- Tu también mereces ser feliz.

-Pero _no lo puedo_ hacer feliz.- Ginny bajo la mirada triste.- Y Naomi si.

-Sabes qué no es cierto y tal vez si se dieran otra oportunidad…

-¡No!- Ginny gritó.- No puedo dejarlo ir de nuevo, sería demasiado difícil.

Ginny se levantó del sillón y tomo su abrigo.- Todos los papeles están en mi escritorio. Me iré a mi casa.

* * *

**Hola lectores**

**Llegamos a los cien reviews wii aaahh estoy tan pero tan feliz. En verdad que sin ustedes este fic no es nada. Gracias por las alertas y todos los reviews. Los quiero mucho(:**

**- Prometo que la historia de Harry&Ginny comenzará a salir en los próximos capítulos igual un poquito de lo de Alana.**

**-¿Qué opinan de lo que hizo Ginny? ¿Por qué?- Denme teorías me encanta sorprenderlos…**

**-Odio a Naomi tanto como ustedes pero es importante, prometo hacerla sufrir luego…**

**Quería dar las gracias a mis lectores fieles que se han dado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. **

**En especial a una gran lectora **susy snape **que desde el principio de la historia me ha dejado un review sin falta. **

Shury Marie Cullen Potter: **Otra amigaa muy lindaa que me hizo sentir una genio, jajajaja…a ti también va un agradecimiento especial por el fic que publicaste basado en estee. Gracias fan #1 :D**

**También un agradecimiento mega gigante a: **MariaSimmenthalBlack, -Madame Delacour-, Ginny, xhyllemitta, xMariana Radcliffex, CaroliPotter, ninnypotter, lokitaka95, Desiré, LilyyGinnythebest, ammyriddle, Vinny Gonzo, Valentina, Maya Malfoy, dreamhp, ginalore28, Anilec, susigabi, gineth. **Los quiero y mil gracias por el apoyo, este fanfic es suyo. **

**Y los que no comentan ¿qué esperan? Jajaja es bromaa, este fic también es de cada lector que por alguna razón desconocida no ha comentado, en realidad los reviews me alegran el dia pero el fin de la historia es ser leida, asi que también los quiero mucho…y gracias(:**

**Leo todos los reviews y si no los contesto es falta de tiempo no de agradecimiento, en verdad que todos y cada uno de ellos es fuente de inspiración…Besos.**

**Atte. **

**Una escritora atolondrada e impuntual que los quiere: mariiana~**

**-**

**Avance…**

En tres días su hermano y su mejor amiga se casaban, en tres días seria madrina en conjunto con la persona con la qué ella desearía casarse. Entres días soportaría la tortura de ver a dos personas dar el sí para pasar el resto de su vida, mientras ella tendría a lado con quién quisiera vivir por siempre.

-

**M U C H A A A A S G R A C I I I A A A S :D**


	18. Nuevas pistas

**19. Nuevas pistas**

Paso una semana sin qué Harry ni Ginny se volvieran a cruzar. Él no tenía nada qué hacer en San Mungo si no podía hablar con Alana y ella tenía bastante tiempo de no pisar el ministerio.

-Pensé que debería enviar tu oficina a San Mungo.- Taylor apareció en la puerta de Harry con una sonrisa y un montón de papeles bajo el brazo.- Necesitamos de tu firma.

Harry gruñó por lo bajo, era una de las muchas desventajas de ausentarse.

-Te ves cansado.- Comentó Taylor.- El estar con tu ex no te sienta bien.

-Tenemos demasiada historia juntos.- Se sinceró Harry.- Es complicado.

-Es más complicada tu novia acosadora; de eso estoy segura,- Taylor dejo los papeles en el escritorio de Harry y se sentó.- y aunque no la conozco las secretarias aquí hablan mucho de ustedes ¿sabes?

Harry rió por lo bajo. Claro qué lo sabía.- ¿Y qué dicen?

-Qué eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Pero la fama arruinó todo.- Taylor sonrió de lado.- Eran la sanadora estrella y el auror más famoso.

-¿Eso dicen?- Harry negó con la cabeza. Estaba seguro qué iba más allá de eso, pero varias personas le habían hecho esa observación.

-Si, pero no lo creo.- Taylor hablo con bastante firmeza.- Te repito que no la conozco pero Naomi es más conocida y da más de qué hablar, le encantan los _escandalitos_. Es demasiada fama y no han terminado. No entiendo como la soportas pero bueno…

-Me alegra qué no creas todo lo qué dicen.- Observó Harry y comenzó a firmar algunas cosas.

-También dicen qué te has acostado con Julie en esta oficina.- Taylor rió un poco, burlándose de Harry.- Y de eso no estoy tan segura…

-Jamás me acostaría aquí con alguien.- Julie entro a la oficina.- Los sillones son incómodos y la mesa, creo que sería imposible por la cantidad de papel que Harry almacena; aunque el piso…

Los tres rieron por el mal chiste.

-Tengo las traducciones de Hermione y la copia original también.- Julie le entregó un sobre con el sello del ministerio al frente.- Iremos a San Mungo en unas horas.

-Llegaré después. ¿Me podrías dejar el paquete y la rosa?

-Eso creo.- Julie frunció los labios, no muy convencida.

* * *

-Te llegaron dos cosas.- Jessica saco dos cartas de la bolsa de su bata.

Ginny las abrió un tanto extrañada, era demasiado temprano para qué algo le llegara.

Una mueca de desagrado se poso en su cara cuando leyó qué Hermione al fin tenía los resultados. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Volvería a ver a Harry.

-Buenos días, Ginny.- Robert se detuvo para saludarla, Ginny contestó al saludo.- ¿A qué hora debemos ir a tu despacho?

-Según esta carta, llegan en mas o menos una hora.- Ginny notó algo. Jessica también estaba a su lado y Robert se fue sin dirigirle más que una mirada difícil de descifrar.

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes?- Ginny se puso feliz de poder torturar a Jessica de la forma que ella lo hacía.

-Nada.- Jessica se cruzó de brazos molesta.- Simplemente qué los niños le gustan más de lo que pensaba y ya no me cuenta nada.

-¿De qué hablas?- Ginny levantó una ceja, no estaba entendiendo.

-Está saliendo con la sanadora rubia encargada de menores.- Jessica trato de sonar fría pero en su voz había un gran tinte de reproche y celos.- Y lo ascendieron, es mi jefe.

-¿Y eso en qué te afecta?- Preguntó Ginny mientras fingía seguir leyendo la carta del ministerio.

-En nada. Por eso te dije que no pasaba nada entre nosotros.- Jessica levantó un poco la voz.- Espero que sea buena en la cama…

-Claro, ¡estás celosa!.- Ginny rió, Jessica también era bastante testaruda.

-No lo estoy…

-Niégatelo.- Ginny la dejo hablando sola.

En unas horas la seguiría molestando, en ese momento debía prepararse para ver a Harry de nuevo sin perder el equilibro.

Metió su mano en la bolsa de su bata blanca y saco la segunda carta. Eso no era una carta, más bien una invitación a la boda de su hermano. La observó por unos segundos, no cabía duda qué Hermione tenía bueno gusto: La invitación era dorada con una especie de glitter incrustado al papel y tenía unos dobleces extraños qué la hacían tridimensional. No hubo necesidad de qué perdiera el tiempo intentando abrirla, ya qué se abrió por si sola y cuando volvía a tocarla se cerró.

Estaba segura de qué a su madre le encantaría la invitación. Suspiró. En tres días su hermano y su mejor amiga se casaban, en tres días seria madrina en conjunto con la persona con la qué ella desearía casarse. Entres días soportaría la tortura de ver a dos personas dar el sí para pasar el resto de su vida, mientras ella tendría a lado con quién quisiera vivir por siempre.

-Ginny, el jefe llegó.- William apareció a su lado sobresaltándola.

* * *

_El lugar_ al qué Harry debía ir era simple y sencillamente la estación de tren (abandonada, hace ya bastantes años) en dónde habían encontrado a Alana. Algo en su interior le decía que tal vez en ese lugar podría encontrar los recuerdos qué tanto le inquietaban acerca de la chica.

Observó a su alrededor y no vio nada que no hubiera visto antes. Era un lugar muggle a simple vista pero en la posición adecuada y con un hechizo de silencio y bastante concentración el lugar se transformaba en una embajada mágica digna de respeto. Pero no habían encontrado a Alana si no hasta unas cuadras a lo lejos, camino por varios minutos teniendo en mente el rostro de la joven.

La conocía, pero el problema es que no lograba recordar de qué lugar o qué momento, y su falta de palabras tampoco ayudaba mucho. Dio vueltas y vueltas con su ser, con su mirada y con su varita, el resultado fue el mismo: nada.

Un pequeño y leve, tal vez demasiado leve recuerdo cruzó por su mente. Una joven muy parecida a Alana, podría incluso decir que Alana unos cuantos años atrás le hacía una leve inclinación con la cabeza justo como el día en que la vio en la cama de hospital.

Lo intento bastante pero el recuerdo no se intensificó. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Tal vez Ginny lo odiará por el resto de su vida por ser tan endemoniadamente entrometido y Julie se lo aplaudiría si lograba hacer funcionar su teoría: Hacer qué el paquete enviado para Alana llegará a sus manos de manera ilegal.

Entiéndase por ilegal que él se la entregase con un poco de ayuda de, su asistente favorita y cómplice en muchos de sus casos: Taylor.

* * *

Su jefe había llegado después de unas inmensas vacaciones. Que comenzaron en plan de unas dos semanas y se alargaron a casi un mes. ¿Podían despedir al director del hospital? Ginny creía qué no, y esperaba qué no porque esos meses había sido un infierno: Había ocurrido una infiltración, debía lidiar con los aurores y sus narices en cada uno de los movimientos que daba con una paciente misteriosa y finalmente su vida se descontroló emocionalmente de manera radical.

A regañadientes y empujones por parte de William se presentó en la oficina de su jefe y dio los informes respectivos, omitiendo la infiltración hace varias semanas. Su jefe y director del hospital, el sanador Thomas Grandy frunció el bigote lleno de canas al escuchar qué gente del ministerio podía venir a sus anchas…

No le dijo nada más y le pidió que se retirará, Ginny salió malhumorada de ahí.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó Will interesado.

-Como siempre.- Ginny bufó y se encaminó a su oficina.

El ver a Harry no le sentaba bien y con una invitación a la boda de Hermione en su bolsillo sentía que el mundo la odiaba…

* * *

Taylor acababa de despedir a Julie hace exactamente tres segundos cuando una lechuza blanca apareció a su lado. En la pata llevaba un pergamino y su nombre con la caligrafía de su jefe. Por la prisa qué denotaba su letra pensó que sería importante y abrió el sobre apresurada.

_Necesito tu ayuda en una cuestión crucial pero no muy legal para el caso…Dile a Julie qué tienes mi permiso para ir a tu primera investigación oficial a San Mungo, te lo has ganado. Simplemente requiero qué evites a toda costa qué alguien entre al cuarto de la paciente en treinta minutos. Cuento contigo y gracias,_

_Harry Potter._

-¡Julie!- Taylor hizo sobresaltar a la amiga de su jefe por el gritó que pego.

-¿Qué sucede?- Julie se giro entre extrañada y molesta por el susto, pero su enojo se desvaneció al ver a Taylor tan graciosamente atareada tratando de alcanzarla.

-Harry me envió una lechuza, piensa qué es tiempo de qué los acompañe a alguna investigación.- Dijo Taylor orgullosa.- ya qué tu no piensas que sea el momento de acompañarlos a una misión.

Julie frunció los labios. Era una novata, pero le había tendido una trampa hace unos días, se lo merecía.- Trata de no ridiculizarme si meto la pata.- Julie la dejo entrar en el elevador antes qué ella y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Tras una actitud extraña por parte de Julie cuando el elevador se detuvo en el Departamento de Deportes Mágicos Internacionales, la pequeña aprendiz rubia y Julie llegaron a San Mungo en cinco minutos.

Julie observó su reloj y al ver qué tenía tiempo se fue despacio entre los pasillos para qué Taylor se relajará al ver su expresión de nerviosismo.- Todos te van a integrar. Eres demasiado molestosa y astuta como para no encajar, solo te llevamos delantera en los años y la experiencia, no en conocimientos.

Taylor asintió, era lo más dulce que Julie Morrinson le había dicho en la vida.- ¿Conoceré a Ginebra Weasley?- Más qué emoción o miedo tenía curiosidad por dos cosas: Un trabajo serio y la ex de su jefe de la qué tanto había oído hablar pero solo conocía de vista.

-Harry te envió a vigilar qué no la insulte demasiado ¿cierto?- Julie tenía desconcierto en los ojos por la pregunta. Tay, podía estar interesada en mil cosas por ser su primera investigación seria; pero no, le interesaba más el conocer a la famosa sanadora, ex de su jefe y actual dolor de cabeza de varias personas.

-Es simple curiosidad.- Taylor se encogió de hombros. No afirmó ni negó nada. Ya qué la razón por la qué la había enviado Harry según la nota qué llego a su escritorio era para _ayudarlo en una cuestión crucial pero no muy legal para el caso… _entre otras cosas- Es cómo conocer a una celebridad, la gran ex novia de mi _alabado y famoso_ jefe. Es interesante.

-No alabes tanto a Harry qué luego se le sube. En cuánto a Weasley, solo te puedo decir qué es _bastante peculiar_.- Julie utilizo esa palabra para evitar el adjetivo _masoquista_ al recordar la petición que la pelirroja le había hecho el día anterior.- Llegamos.

* * *

Harry llego a San Mungo unos quince minutos después de enviarle la carta a Taylor. Sabía que Taylor lograría que nadie entrara, aun así el miedo a decepcionar o meter en problemas a Ginny no le agradaba; pero debía solucionar el caso por el bien de Alana…

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, entró al cuarto de Alana. La chica estaba despierta para su fortuna y, al parecer tranquila.

-¿Alana?- La chica se precipitó al principio, luego volteó a verlo con una mirada pasiva y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Llego un paquete para ti,- Explicó Harry.- necesito qué me digas quién te lo pudo haber enviado ¿de acuerdo?

Alana asintió, un tanto temerosa…

Harry le acercó el paquete a las manos. Al ver la rosa, una sonrisa torcida y bastante difícil de descifrar (aún para Harry) se posó en su cara. Con la carta las cosas fueron diferentes, tragó saliva y se puso pálida.

-Isaac Montgmery.- Temerosa apretó sus manos a su vientre.

No hubo ningún ataque. Nada de lágrimas o algo extraño.

-¿Quién es?- Harry tenía cierta familiaridad con el nombre.

Alana se mojó los labios.- Conde de la familia real de Dublín.

Harry apenas si se creía lo qué estaba escuchando. A penas si se creía estar hablando con Alana más de dos frases.

Aunque estaba consiente de que comenzaban problemas para el ministerio; este asunto era grave si la nobleza de un reino mágico estaba involucrada.

-¿Él te hizo esto?- Harry señalo las cortadas qué tenía en el cuerpo.

-No lo sé.- Alana dejo salir un suspiró largo y prolongado. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se los secó con la manga de su bata…

-Eres la menor de los Willoughby ¿cierto?- La chica asintió.

Harry se golpeó la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Alana Willoughby, la hija menor de una de las últimas monarquías mágicas. Los recuerdos qué había buscado desde el día qué la vio por primera vez se juntaron en su cabeza de un golpe.

Consideraría seriamente comprar un pensadero…

* * *

**Hola lectores(:**

**Me han sorprendido sus reviews, han sido tan tan lindos. Muchas gracias por todas las personas que comentaron por primera vez, han sido tan tiernos y me han obligado a actualizar tan rápido. Los quiere**

**mariiana~**


	19. Escandalos y retrasos

**20. Escándalos y retrasos**

Pasaron tres días para qué el profeta se enterará del nuevo escándalo internacional:

_La menor de las princesas del Reino Mágico de Dublín, Alana Willoughby se encuentra en San Mungo, el Ministerio no ha revelado mucho acerca de las razones, pero sabemos qué el caso está en manos del conocido auror Harry Potter y su salud está a cargo de la Sanadora Ginebra Weasley…_

Francamente, Hermione le agradeció a Harry el qué, accidentalmente, lo hubiera provocado ya qué no quería lidiar con la prensa del Profeta en su boda. Era algo qué iba en contra de la boda clásica y sencilla qué quería, según sus palabras.

Ginny aventó el periódico de su escritorio. Ella, a diferencia de Hermione no se lo agradecía a Harry; porque cuando el ministerio dio notificación al Reino Mágico de Dublín el rey pidió el traslado inmediato de su hija. Eso significaba firmar un montón de papeles y aplicar pociones y demás hechizos para moverla a un nuevo hospital.

-El Profeta no tiene la culpa de tus problemas.- Jessica entró a su oficina sin tocar y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.- Creo qué ya deberías de irte.

-¿Me estás corriendo de mi oficina?- Preguntó Ginny irritada.

-Exactamente,- Jessica se sentó enfrente de su jefa.- la boda de tu hermano es en unas cuantas horas, ni siquiera debiste haber venido.

Ginny bufó por lo bajo.

-¿Esperas a qué pase navidad o qué demonios te pasa, Ginny?- Jessica golpeó el piso con sus zapatos impaciente.

-No me apetece ir. Es todo.- Ginny se cruzó de brazos.- Entre más tarde llegue, mejor.

Jessica rodó los ojos.- Igual debes de ser la primera. Eres la madrina.

-Mi trabajo está primero.- Ginny comenzó a sacar papeles de su escritorio.- Y tengo mucho por qué hoy es el traslado de Alana.

-Vete ya.- Jessica sonó molesta.- Me encargó yo.

Ginny estaba a punto de contestar algo no muy agradable cuando William entró.- Ginny, el traslado de Alana se pospuso para mañana.

Jessica mostró su mejor sonrisa, burlándose de Ginny y agregó.- Nada te impide irte ahora.

Ginny la fulminó con la mirada y frunció los labios. No se quería ir aún. No quería ver a Harry con su flamante novia modelo. Y no quería ir a una boda porque era el evento social qué más la deprimía.

-¿Ir a dónde?- William se mostró interesado. Jessica se mordió la lengua al ver la sonrisa de qué una idea diabólica cruzaba la cara de Ginny.

-¿Tienes algo qué hacer hoy, Will?- Ginny preguntó con algo de coquetería. Jessica se contuvo de sacar la varita y desaparecer a William con su sonrisa adolescente de _logré mi primera cita._

Eso último significaba el fin de los planes de Jessica para qué Ginny reaccionará.

Para Ginny significaba no ir sola a la boda y poner celoso a Harry.

Y para Will significaba una fiesta interna por lograr una cita.

* * *

Molly y Fleur Weasley en conjunto con la señora Granger trataban de peinar a una novia histérica.

Ron estaba en su recamará tratando de relajarse.

Harry iba de un cuarto al otro; tratando de ayudar a sus dos mejores amigos a calmarse.

-¿Dónde demonios está Ginny?- Hermione no dejaba de revolverse inquieta en la silla. Observó profundamente a Harry, culpándolo con la mirada de la repentina desaparición de Ginny.

-No me mires así qué yo no se nada.- Harry estaba en un rincón de la puerta observando el drama.- Estoy seguro de qué no debe tardar.

-Harry tiene razón, cielo.- La señora Granger agradeció la paciencia de Harry con una dulce sonrisa.

-Tal veg Ginny tiegne mugcho trabajo.- Añadió Fleur tratando de ponerle una flor en el peinado.

-¡Trabajo!- Hermione explotó.- Podría dejarlo a un lado por la boda de su hermano.

-Hermione debes tranquilizarte o no podremos terminar contigo.- La señora Weasley trato de sonar dulce pero el tiempo se les venía encima.

-Lo lamento, señora Weasley.- Hermione se quedó quieta y frunció los labios.

-Creo qué me adelantaré con Ron.- Harry salió de ese cuarto lleno de mujeres nerviosas y apresuradas.

Ginny provocaba estragos incluso sin estar físicamente. Eso le gustaba de ella, no tenía ni idea de lo que provocaba, ni siquiera en él. Dejó un pesado suspiró al aire. Debía llegar a la boda de su hermano. Esperaba qué lo hiciera o Hermione mataría a alguien.

-Ron creo qué será mejor que nos vayamos.- Harry entró al cuarto de su mejor amigo. Ron estaba aún más nervioso, solo qué lo demostraba de diferente manera. Daba vueltas y vueltas frente al espejo y trataba de respirar con normalidad.

-¿Hermione ya está lista?- La sorpresa en la voz de Ron hizo reír a Harry.

-Por supuesto qué no. Pero estar aquí encerrado te va a matar.- Harry negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué tanto se veía Ron?

-Tienes razón.- Ron se aproximó a la puerta.- Necesito el aire, y revisar qué todo este listo o Hermione se enfadará…más.

Harry sonrió. La situación de ambos era de lo más divertida.

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Ginny?- Ron se giró a verlo.

-Realmente, ¡no se nada!- Harry levantó los brazos. ¿Por qué lo veían a él, si Ginny ni siquiera le hablaba últimamente?

* * *

Jessica estaba sentada en la cama de Ginny, esperando a que la pelirroja saliera del baño. A última hora se ofreció a arreglarla, y no es qué fuera caritativa; más bien quería explicaciones acerca de porqué había invitado a William a la boda.

-No tengo idea de qué hacer con mi cabello.- Ginny frunció los labios frente al espejo. Tenía el cabello alborotado por el baño y la toalla. Estaba envuelta en una bata e ignoraba olímpicamente a Jess.

-Y yo no tengo idea de qué demonios hará William en la boda.- Jessica fue directo al grano y soltó el reproche qué aguanto durante ese tiempo.

-Tal vez rulos, aunque no se si van con el vestido.- Ginny fue a su clóset y sacó la prenda de ahí.

-Es de mala educación ignorar a los demás, Sanadora Weasley.- Jessica masculló las palabras. ¿Por qué Ginny era tan terca?

-Creo qué un moño le iría mejor.- Ginny se sobrepuso el vestido.

Jessica resopló enojada y se levantó de la cama.- No lograrás darle celos a Harry, si es lo qué pretendes.

-El mundo no gira alrededor de Harry Potter.- Este último comentario dio en la llaga del orgullo de Ginny.

-Tu mundo gira alrededor de Harry Potter.- Jessica le dedicó una sonrisa de burla.- Además después de esto no te podrás quitar de encima a William.

-Tal vez no me lo quiero quitar de encima.- Ginny la desafió con la mirada.- Tú misma me has dicho qué debo pensar en qué haré a futuro.

Jessica fingió no escuchar lo último.- Yo te peinaré.- Con señas le pidió que se sentará frente al espejo.

-Está vez tú me estás ignorando.- Puntualizó Ginny al tiempo que se sentaba.

-Prefiero no exhibir tus momentos de ser impulsiva. Ya qué actúas de forma estúpida.-Contestó Jessica mientras le cepillaba la cabellera rojiza y larga.

-William es un buen tipo, y no me molestaría salir con él.- Ginny suspiró pesadamente.- Incluso casarme…

-Estás actuando así porqué con la boda ves tu futuro incierto.- Jessica la cortó con la voz algo ronca.- Aún eres joven, pero tu problema es qué ya encontraste el amor y te niegas a aceptarlo.

-Harry no es para mí.- Ginny habló con determinación qué Jessica no se esperaba.- Verás qué Naomi Spencer lo es.

-Las bodas te provocan alucinaciones.- Jessica sacó su varita y comenzó a peinarla. Su tono de voz indicaba qué no hablaría más del tema.

* * *

A penas llegaron al salón Ron se puso a dar vueltas. Debía de revisar qué todo estuviera en orden, pero no tenía idea de con qué debía comenzar.

-Todo está listo.- Taylor llegó ante Harry y Ron con una sonrisa cálida. - ¿Necesitas algo más?

Harry sonrió y Ron ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Vendrás cierto?- Preguntó Ron intrigado.- Hermione tiene qué conocerte, ya qué no se vieron en San Mungo. Y estará más que interesada al saber que arreglaste todo.

-No fue nada.- Taylor sonrió.- Además en el ministerio hay demasiado trabajo.

-Tay, por favor.- Harry le envió una mirada de reproche.- Deberías darte una vuelta.

-¿Está vez si me dejarás conocer a tu ex?- Ante la pregunta tanto Ron como Harry hicieron una mueca.

-¿Eso quiere decir qué vendrás?- Harry sonrió de lado. ¿Cuál era la obsesión de su asistente por conocer a Ginny?

Bien, no la había visto en San Mungo porque Harry tardó menos de lo qué esperaba en sacarle la verdad a Alana y recordar; por eso bajo a la oficina de Ginny y cuando alcanzó a Julie y Taylor a mitad del pasillo ya no eran necesarias las distracciones ni las investigaciones. El resultado fue simple: Taylor regresó al ministerio.

-Entre más rápido me vaya. Más rápido regresó.- Taylor se fue después de despedirse de Ron.

-Es demasiado organizada.- Observó Ron.- Le caerá bien a Hermione.

Harry asintió riendo.- Ahora debemos esperar.

-¡Juro qué si no llega voy a asesinarla!- Los gritos de Hermione se oyeron a la distancia y obligaron a los dos a girarse.

-No esperaremos por mucho.- Ron se levantó de la silla en la qué se había acomodado y se fue.

Ron definitivamente no quería otro escándalo por parte de las mujeres Weasley en el cuál le decían '_Ron no debes de ver a la novia si no es hasta el momento…_'

Harry se adelantó hasta la presencia de su mejor amiga.- Llegaste.

Hermione rodó los ojos.- Ya lo había notado. La qué está desaparecida es Ginny.

Harry frunció los labios.- No tardará…

-¡Me han dicho eso desde hace varias horas!- Hermione estaba a punto de explotar.- Harry, yo realmente no se…

-¡Hermione te ves grandiosa! Parece un vestido hecho por las mismas hadas del Lago Windermer.- Luna Lovegood con su sonrisa soñadora de siempre se encontraba con los brazos abiertos dispuesta a abrazar a Hermione. Iba preciosa, llevaba un vestido celeste sencillo y ceñido a la cintura; mientras que en su cabello tenía ensartada una flor plateada algo extraña; pero le daba un toque brilloso a su cabello rubio.

Hermione correspondió al abrazo qué tanto necesitaba, aunque no tenía idea de qué lago era ese…Pero bueno, hablamos de Luna.

Con Luna venía Neville quién había ido a buscar a Ron para felicitarlo.

Los Longbottom fueron los primeros en llegar, unos minutos después apareció el resto de la familia Weasley: George del brazo de Angelina, Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victorie, Percy llego con su esposa Audrey, Charlie llego con sus padres y la pequeña pelirroja de la familia ¡ni sus luces!

Y así comenzaron a llegar, más y más invitados; hasta qué finalmente todo el salón se lleno.

La gota qué derramo el vaso de paciencia de Hermione fue la llegada de Naomi Spencer, Julie Morrinson y Viktor Krum. Seguida de Thomas Nichols y Lavender Brown. Y finalmente, el juez.

El juez apareció pero Ginny no lo hizo; el saludo y la sorpresa de Viktor la pusieron nerviosa y Lavender la puso de malas, como siempre. Hermione estaba hecha una loca

-¿Podemos comenzar?- El juez buscó con la mirada al novio.

Y bien, Ron por su parte estaba mal por la aparición de un atlético y famoso jugador internacional de quidditch, al cuál recordaba como el ex novio de Hermione. No eran celos, simple molestia porqué no contaba con su presencia.

Harry se exasperó, si Ginny no llegaba en ese momento…

-Lamentó el retraso.- Ginny entró sonriente con Jessica.

Harry dejó su pensamiento a medias al ver lo bien que se veía con el vestido y su flamante cabellera pelirroja adornada en rulos y un pequeño broche.

Toda su sonrisa se esfumó al ver a William Richardson rodearle la cintura.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!- Hermione escupió la pregunta bastante molesta.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreía cuando Ginny dio un paso al frente y se soltó del brazo de Will.

-A último momento decidí invitar a Will, y me fui a arreglar a mi casa y…

-¿Quién es este?- Charlie y su cuerpo de domador de dragones se puso entre Ginny y William; interrumpiendo la explicación.

Más de un miembro en la familia Weasley -incluyendo a Hermione- se alegró de qué lo intimidará de esa manera. Nadie aceptaría a nadie qué no fuera Harry.

-William Richardson.- Contestó Ginny molesta.-Mi novio y ¿Podrías no comportarte como hermano celoso?

* * *

**Hola lectores :D**

**Está bien, me atrase un poquito…pero mi musa se fue ¡yo no tengo la culpa!**

**Jajaja dejando a un lado las excusas, gracias por los comentarios; todos en verdad me hacen saltar enfrente de la computadora por la felicidad. Espero qué sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**

**William es su novio: Les prometo que los Weasley no se lo dejarán así de fácil a Ginny, hay lealtad a Harry, y es qué todos se dan cuenta de qué la 'pequeña pelirroja' es terca y testaruda.**

**Avance**

-

-No eres buena mintiendo ¿lo sabías?- Harry se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Ginny sencillamente no se quiso mover.- Bajas la mirada y a tu ojo derecho le entra un tic, _casi imposible_ de notar…

-


	20. Padrinos de boda

**21. Padrinos de boda**

Kingsley Shalebook fue quién presidió el evento. Y debido a qué los conocía la alegría en su tono de voz hacía bastante agradable la ceremonia.

-Y visto qué ustedes son ejemplo de qué el amor verdadero no se da por vencido, aunque muchas veces la falta de afecto lo suplique me dispongo a preguntar Ronald Bilius Weasley…

Y fue en ese instante en el cuál sus miradas se cruzaron. Ese momento inundado de sollozos, sonrisas y comentarios en voz baja.

Tal vez fue la atmosfera de estar en una boda con todas las personas qué conocían, la familia feliz y las madres sollozantes. A lo mejor fueron los cantos de los pájaros o los olores a flores campestres y a brisa. O simplemente fue un impulso irracional qué ninguno logró controlar. El punto es qué la cercanía a la que estaban ayudó a qué sus manos se rozarán levemente y Harry no pudo evitarlo y sostuvo su mano completa.

-…los declaró marido y mujer.- La voz ronca de Kingsley y el aplauso de la multitud los sacó de su burbuja.

Pronto todos los presentes se levantaron para felicitar a la parejita.

Ginny trató de soltarse de la mano de Harry al darse cuenta de qué estaban entrelazados, pero Harry le guiñó un ojo y la apretó con más fuerza. Ante esto, Ginny simplemente se zafó con fuerza y se fue de ahí con pose de adolescente indignada.

-¿Te ha molestado, Ginny?- Harry trató de sonar serio pero por dentro se estaba riendo.

-No fue gracioso.- Ginny se alejó con mayor rapidez.- William y Naomi pudieron haberlo visto, y no quiero que tu novia me arme escándalos o qué Will…

-¿Así qué es Will?- Preguntó Harry un poco más serio.

-¿Will qué?- Ginny le dio la espalda y contestó de mala gana.

Para Harry no era difícil seguirle el paso.- Will es tu nuevo novio. No lo habías mencionado…

-No debería.- Ginny se cruzó de brazos.- Solo trabajamos juntos por razones de causa mayor.

-Está bien.- Harry se pudo enfrente de ella.- Me alegra qué te guste alguien de nuevo. Entonces iba en serio lo de caminos separados, no volvernos a ver y todo lo demás.

Ginny apretó los labios, de labios de Harry eso no sonaba nada bien.- Si, mi relación es bastante seria.

-Y por curiosidad ¿Por qué es tan seria momentáneamente?- Harry la observó profundamente a los ojos, atentó a la respuesta.

-Porque William es guapo, educado, me trata bien, tenemos química y me divierto mucho con él.- Ginny sonó convincente, incluso más de lo que ella esperaba.

Harry frunció los labios.- No mencionaste el pequeño detalle de qué están enamorados.

-Lo estamos.- Ginny bajó la mirada.

-No eres buena mintiendo ¿lo sabías?- Harry se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Ginny sencillamente no se quiso mover.- Bajas la mirada y a tu ojo derecho le entra un tic, _casi imposible_ de notar…

-No estoy mintiendo, William y yo…-Harry le cortó la frase porqué se acercó aún más.

-Perdón.- Harry ya casi rozaba sus labios.

-¿Por qué me pides…?- Ginny se trató de alejar, pero fue muy tarde.

Harry la tomó por la cintura casi posesivamente y comenzó a rozar sus narices, después rozo suavemente sus labios y poco a poco comenzó a besarla hasta qué su lengua recorrió lentamente el labio inferior de Ginny. El estremecimiento de la pelirroja fue lo qué lo impulsó a besarla de una buena vez.

Fue un beso diferente, la clase de besos que Ginny buscaba y Harry no daba por lo general, el tipo de beso apasionado un tanto desesperado qué dice muchas cosas y hace sentir muchas cosas. El beso qué te deja los labios rojos y no termina hasta qué el aliento de ambos no puede más…

* * *

Hermione fue la primera en notar qué esos dos faltaban. William y Naomi fueron los siguientes. Julie y Jessica los terceros.

Las caras sonrientes fueron de Hermione, Julie y Jessica. Naomi estaba enojada y William pasmado por qué todo indicaba qué estaban juntos.

-Supongo qué no tienes nada qué ver.- Ron se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Está vez no le ayude al destino. Sea dónde sea qué estén peleando o evadiéndose, yo no tengo qué ver.- Hermione se giró hasta tenerlo de frente.- ¿Bailamos?

Ron sonrió de lado, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la pista separándola unos centímetros del piso.- No me agrada William, al menos no para Ginny.

-¿Eso significa qué mi pequeña ayuda a tu hermana y a Harry no te molesta?- Hermione sonrió con ilusión.

-No quiero pelearme contigo, y realmente me gustaría que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo sintieran la felicidad de casarse con la persona qué aman.- Ron habló demasiado sereno, con la felicidad plasmada en su voz.

-Te amo.- Hermione acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y no pudo evitar sollozar un poco. Haría todo para qué Ginny en algún momento sintiera lo qué ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento: Amor verdadero.

-¿Sabías que Krum sale con Morrinson?- Ron sonrió con burla para molestarla.- Realmente no puedo entender qué le ven.

-¿Sabías que Lavender sale con Thomas Nichols?- Hermione le siguió el juego.- Realmente no se qué le vio, digo él es tan inteligente y…

-¿Nichols? ¿Él que tiene montones de reconocimientos en historia mágica y trabaja en el museo de Londres?

Hermione respondió su pregunta con un suave beso.- No comprendo como te dejo ir, pero me alegra porqué gracias a eso termine contigo, aquí y ahora.

-Y yo no comprendo cómo Krum logra soportar a Morrinson y qué tiene de atractivo el qué sea mundialmente famoso. Pero me alegra qué la fama no te llame la atención…

* * *

Ginny se paralizó al darse cuenta de la situación y corto el beso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Harry simplemente se apartó y la observó atentamente directo a los ojos.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya.- Ginny habló casi en un susurro. Harry sonrió, por más que ella se lo negará sabía que entre ellos dos aun existía algo.

Ginny se alejó de Harry con pasos inseguros y medio tambaleándose. El beso la había afectado, la había mareado; y lo más desastroso de todo es qué le habían gustado todas sensaciones sentidas en esos quince minutos.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Es más, eso era un desastre porque sus promesas acerca de _simplemente trabajar_ con Harry se habían esfumado, después de ese beso ya no lo podría volver a ver igual.

Los sentimientos sentidos hace ya bastantes años había regresado y de manera más intensa porqué los celos se apoderaban de ella. Se olvidaría del aunto, ella era Ginny Weasley, él Harry Potter, dos personas civilizadas qué habían salido hace ya mucho tiempo y conviviría con el sin ningún tipo de contacto físico. Punto final del asunto.

Con este pensamiento retumbándole en la cabeza repetidas veces se alejó de ese jardín y se fue a buscar a William, a Robert, a Jessica o a cualquier persona qué no tuviera nada que ver con Harry Potter. La verdad no tardó mucho tiempo.

-Ginny ¿Dónde estabas?- Will la observaba de manera un tanto extraña, pero prefirió ignorar el detalle.

-Paseando.- Ginny puso atención en no bajar la mirada y en buscar el tic del qué Harry habló.- Lamentó haberte dejado solo.

-No te preocupes.- William le sonrió galantemente.- ¿Bailamos?

-Claro.- Ginny tomó la mano qué le ofrecía y se dejo llevar hasta la pista de baile. Sintió la mirada reprobatoria de Jessica y los gruñidos de sus hermanos.

Una vez en la pista de baile buscó a su hermano y, a su ahora cuñada, Hermione. No tardó mucho en encontrarlos bailando juntos y mirándose de una manera qué ella anhelaba,

No pudo evitar una punzada en el estómago cuando su propio subconsciente le preguntó si en su boda estaría tan feliz y tan enamorada. El dolor surgió porque la respuesta fue negativa, ahora qué había renunciado definitivamente a Harry.

Harry llegó al salón un poco aturdido por la despedida fugaz de Ginny.

-No te he saludado, y se supone qué soy tu pareja.- Naomi apoyo sus brazos en los hombros de Harry y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.- No te había visto.

-Me perdí un momento.- Harry sonrió y la apartó.- ¿Llegaste con Julie?

-Se puede decir, pero ella venía entretenida con Krum.- Naomi explicó.

-¿Krum?- Harry se extraño ante la declaración.

-En algún momento iba a decírtelo.- Julie apareció entre los dos.- Y no tenía idea de qué era ex de Hermione, de haber sabido nunca hubiera…

-No te preocupes.- Harry sonrió socarronamente.- ¿Así que por eso estabas nerviosa en el Departamento de Deportes?

-No estaba nerviosa.- Se defendió Julie.

-Harry, cielo.- La madre de Naomi se acercó.

Harry se extrañó ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí?

-Molly nos invitó.- La Señora Spencer pareció leerle el pensamiento.- Esa mujer es un encantó, cualquiera diría que es tu madre.

-Afortunadamente no lo es, porque si no Ginebra sería su hermana y hubiera sido un tanto incestuosa su _reciente relación_ laboral.- Julie abrió la boca y observó a Harry.

-Julie siempre tan,- La madre de Naomi hizo una mueca de disgusto.- imaginativa e impertinente.

-Lo mejor será que me retire.- Julie le dedico una sonrisa hipócrita a su tía. Al pasar por lado de Harry habló en un susurro.- Si vas a tener una aventura, deberías de no hacerlo en un jardín público…

-No soporto…- Naomi dijo algo, pero Harry sintió qué súbitamente le había apretado la corbata hasta dejarlo sin aire. En algo tenía razón la madre de su novia, era bastante impertinente.- ¿Me escuchas?

-Naomi no te debería importar lo qué dice tu prima, sabes como es.- Además hacen una pareja divina.

-Eso es cierto.- Harry se giró para encontrarse con Lavender.- Harry, me alegra qué encontrarás a alguien así después de lo qué paso con Ginny.

Harry negó con la cabeza, no lidiaría con Lav-Lav en ese momento. Giró levemente la cabeza al sentirse observado y se encontró con los ojos color avellana de Ginny con un deje de tristeza y menos brillo que hace unos momentos. Cuando la pelirroja pasó por ahí se detuvo.- Es cierto, son perfectos el uno para el otro.

* * *

Jessica observó la escena atenta, y cuando vi a Ginny ir hacia el interior del salón decidió seguirla. Tal y como se lo esperaba se sentó en un sillón cerca de una chimenea y soltó un par de respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Nunca pensé que la familia Spencer y sus comentarios te afectarán o, peor aún te intimidaran.- Jessica se sentó a su lado.

-Naomi Spencer no me intimida ni me afecta, el hecho de que sea perfecta para Harry solo me marea…y estoy llorando por la melancolía,- Ginny recuperó la compostura y se aliso el vestido.- Tengo derecho a estar así ¡Es la boda de mi hermano!

Una risa suave y algo irónica hizo eco en las paredes del lugar.- Naomi Spencer está muy lejos de ser perfecta para mi jefe.

Taylor apareció con un vestido anaranjado y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, por no poder evitar dar su opinión. Después de sacudirse la cabeza se presentó y le ofreció su mano a Ginny.- Taylor Russell. Soy asistente de Harry.

-Ginny Weasley.- Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante la presencia de la chica. Si bien era bonita, por lo visto también bastante perspicaz.

-Te he estado buscando, Ginny.- Hermione entró y la abrazó fuertemente.- ¡Estoy casada!

-Felicidades.- Ginny sonrió sinceramente.

-Vi lo qué paso con la madre de Naomi, ¿Estás bien?

-No fue nada.- Ginny sonrió y Taylor hizo una mueca, la madre de Naomi tampoco era muy agradable.

-Deberías hablar con Harry.- Jessica soltó la bomba sin importarle quienes estaban ahí.- De lo que estás sintiendo, de lo qué paso; y sobretodo de qué es correspondido.

Taylor abrió los ojos como plato ¿Correspondido? ¿Su jefe todavía sentía algo por Ginny? ¿Ella debía de escuchar eso? Peor aún ¿Debía decírselo?

-No hay nada qué hablar.- Ginny reprimió con la mirada a Jessica.- Iré arriba.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, su amiga era demasiado obstinada respecto a sus sentimientos.- ¿Podrías llevar mi ramo al tercer cuarto a la derecha? Ahí están bastantes cosas qué tu madre insistió en traer. Por si acaso…

Ginny tomó de mala gana el ramo y subió.

-Cuiden qué no salga.- Hermione la siguió con la mirada.- Iré por Harry. Van a hablar, lo quieran o no.

Jessica sonrió de sobremanera y asintió. Taylor se quedó parada sin saber que hacer, estaba metida en una conspiración contra su propio jefe. ¿Eso no era bueno o sí?

Cinco minutos más tarde Harry subía _al tercer cuarto a la derecha_ a dejar un regalo dado por Lavender y Thomas, ya qué Hermione se lo suplico. Jessica subió detrás de él sin ser vista y a penas se cerró la puerta la hechizo para no poder abrirla…

* * *

**Hola lectores :D**

**Espero quee todos estén muy muy bien… Mil gracias por sus reviews ****me encantaroon**

**Una mala noticia: Salgo de campamento el próximo fin de semana…un mes, y pues no podré actualizaar, me es imposible. Así que espero que en esta semana les pueda subir otro capitulo, no prometo nada; pero eso deseoo(:**

-

Avance

Iban tan intrigados qué, de no ser por las miradas qué a veces sentía por parte de Harry, ella se sentiría una total desconocida. Julie era bastante buena ignorándola, y Harry de vez en cuando le preguntaba si se encontraba bien; aunque estaba un poco seco después de la última vez qué habló con él.

-

**Los quiero**

**Reviews :D**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	21. Un nuevo viaje

**21. Un nuevo viaje**

A penas entró buscó dónde acomodar el famoso regalo de Lavender, pero no se encontró con ningún estante, más bien con Ginny observando la ventana con la mirada perdida por lo qué carraspeó para hacerse notar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La voz de Ginny fue casi un gruñido.

-Hermione me envió a dejar esto.- Harry señaló el regalo en la mesa más cercana a él.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Acerca de qué?- Ginny regresó su mirada al paisaje de la ventana.

-No lo sé, ¿puede ser del beso que compartimos hace poco,- Harry habló con tono irónico.- de tu noviazgo súbito con William, o de nosotros y lo qué sentimos?

-No está en mis planes cruzar palabra contigo en lo qué resta de esta fiesta.- Ginny contestó fría e indiferente. Después de dar un último vistazo a la ventana se avecinó a la puerta.- ¿Podrías abrirme?

-¿Qué?- Harry fue hasta la puerta para darse cuenta de qué estaba hechizada La mirada de enojo de Ginny vino después.- No me mires así que yo no hice esto.

Ginny golpeó leventemente el piso enojada.- Jessica…

-¿Jessica qué?- Harry sacó la varita y apuntó a la puerta.

-Jessica nos encerró. Estoy segura.- Ginny resopló.- No lo intentes, no podrás abrir. Es muy buena con esos hechizos.

-¿Por qué nos encerraría?- Harry se giró hasta tenerla frente a frente.

-Quiere qué hablemos.- Ginny rodó los ojos.-Pero te repito que no lo haré.

-Perfecto.- Harry se cruzó de brazos.- No hablemos de nosotros, hablemos del trabajo.

Ginny hizo una mueca de disgustó, tampoco quería hablar del trabajo.

-Tampoco me apetece.- Ginny se quedó en la ventana con una mueca de nerviosismo y enojo en la cara.- ¿Podemos quedarnos callados?

-No.- Harry se le acercó por la espalda.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo.- Ginny se aferró a el marco de la ventana. Harry tras ella la ponía nerviosa y hormonal de cierta manera, la clase de sensaciones adolescentes prohibidas qué se disfrutan por el frenesí del momento.

-¿Por qué te niegas qué aún hay algo…- Harry recorrió suavemente su hombro von la punta de la nariz y entrelazo su mano con la de ella.- entre nosotros?

-Porque _no puede_ haber nada entre nosotros.- Ginny trató de moverse pero su cuerpo se lo impidió.- Tú tienes a Naomi y yo a Will y…

-Sabes perfectamente que no sientes nada por él.- Harry subió su nariz con una línea imaginaria recorriendo todo su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla.

-Deja de hacer eso.- Ginny más qué exigirlo lo suplicó con la respiración irregular.

-¿A qué William no te pone tan nerviosa?- Harry preguntó con sorna besando suavemente su oreja.

-¿Por qué actúas así?- Preguntó Ginny tratando de hacerse la fuerte.- La seducción siempre fue lo mío no lo tuyo.

-Tú sabes que eso no es del todo cierto.- Harry la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.- Planeó terminar con Naomi.

Ginny se quedó helada por la última frase. Sus planes se iban alejando cada vez más y más.- No deberías de hacer eso,- Ginny pasó saliva.- Yo no pienso dejar a William.

-¿Estás segura?- Harry la abrazó aun más fuerte.- Porque tengo otros planes…

-Se supone qué ya no sientes nada por mí y que nuestra relación es estrictamente laboral y qué…

Harry rió un poco y la giró para encontrarse con sus ojos.-Se suponía que la hermana de mi mejor amigo no podía gustarme, y menos enamorarme de ella.- Ginny trató de alejarse pero Harry no se la dejo fácil.-Y se supone qué separarnos fue mejor, pero yo no le encuentro, por más que busqué, la parte buena a toda está situación.

Ginny lo observó a los ojos por varios minutos y después tras una leve caricia a su mejilla se alejó.- Prefiero hablar del trabajo.

-Ginny…- Harry la tomó por el brazo antes de qué se alejara.- No voy a perderte de nuevo.

-Harry, no puede ser…esto. Lo que sea que estés sintiendo…simplemente es, imposible.- Ginny bajo la mirada al piso. Y tras una pausa bastante incomoda logro volver a hablar.- ¿Qué hay de nuevo con el caso de Alana?

-Deberías ver esto.- Harry se quitó la túnica de encima y extrajo una carta antes de aventarla al sillón. Después de esto, le entrego el sobre a Ginny.

-¿De qué se trata?- Ginny aceptó y comenzó a abrirlo.

-Será mejor que tú lo veas.- Harry se sentó en un sillón vacío y se dedicó a observar las muecas qué hacía conforme leía las líneas.

-¡No iré contigo y Morrinson a otro país! – Ginny le gritó como si estuviera en sus manos, o tuviera algo qué ver.

-Háblalo con tu jefe, pero tú te encargaste del caso desde el principio. Conoces todo a la perfección.- Harry le sonrió de lado, casi burlándose de la mala suerte de su testarudez.- Lo tienes difícil.

-Esto es injusto.- Ginny se cruzó de brazos y volvió a leer la carta, esperando qué fuera mentira.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ginny estaba de mal humor, especialmente con Jessica.

Además de qué era el día en el qué Alana se iba de San Mungo; y ella debía acompañarla gracias a su jefe y su rotundo: NO.

-Buenos días.- Jessica simplemente sonreía y se hacía la desentendida del asunto.- Tengo noticias de Alana. Y opinó que William es bastante molesto preguntando por ti todo el tiempo.

Ginny rodó los ojos, de verdad qué estaba a punto de explotar.- ¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Por una razón, extraña y desconocida, para William y para mí,- Jessica hizo una pausa hasta que tuvo toda la atención de Ginny concentrada en lo qué le estaba diciendo.- Alana tiene un crecimiento del bebé de ocho meses, una semana y tres días. Cuándo según el informe debería de tener un crecimiento d…

-¿El bebé creció mágicamente? ¿Está bien?- Ginny y su sobreprotección a los bebés.- ¿Cuándo sucedió?

Jessica ni se molestó en contestar porque Ginny ya se dirigía al cuarto de Alana, con el paso apresurado. Tampoco se molesto en seguirla porqué estaba segura de qué ella tendría todo el embarazo de Alana bajo control, y porque no quería irritarla más. Ella impediría qué viera a William, ese era su nueva misión últimamente, encargada por Hermione.

Ginny subió con la varita y algunos frascos de pociones en su bata. Dobló en un esquina, casi choca con un Sanador, se encontró a una niña con una herida extraña en el hombro y finalmente llegó al cuarto de Alana.- Buenos días.

-Hola, Sanadora Weasley.- Alana movió ligeramente la cabeza y apartó el periódico qué leía.- ¿Usted sabe qué me paso?- La joven señalo el crecido vientre bajo su pecho.

-Lo averiguaré, pueden ser varias razones,- Ginny sacó su varita.- pero antes debo de asegurarme de qué el bebé este bien.

Alana se quedó quieta durante la revisión y trato de responder lo más explícitamente a cada una de las preguntas realizadas por Ginny. Una vez qué el silencio inundó la habitación simplemente se escuchó la respiración precipitada de ambas. Ginny dejó la varita a un lado, para anunciar con una sonrisa.- Todo está en orden. Ambas están en perfecto estado.

Ante la noticia Alana suspiró con tristeza.- Por ahora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Ginny la observó con curiosidad, la respuesta no fue lo qué digamos, muy maternal.

-Porqué cuando estemos en Dublín van a juzgarme y a querer matarlo.- Alana sobó su vientre con cariño.

-El rey no permitiría qué matarán a su heredero.- Comentó Ginny.

-Su heredero ya fue nombrado, hace tres años. Es el hijo de mi hermano y se llama Frederick Theodore- Explico Alana.- Soy la hija menor de los Willoughby, no tiene posibilidad al trono.

Ginny asintió, aunque eso se le hacía medieval.- Igual no comprendo qué interés tendría en matar a su nieto.

-Es un nieto,- Alana agachó la cabeza y bajo el tono de voz.- bastardo.

-Oh.- Ginny no supo que decir.- pero…

-El padre de mi bebé, David Schipper, era un simple aldeano, sin títulos o mucho dinero.- Alana comenzó a desahogarse y Ginny la escuchó atentamente.-Cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de qué sentía algo por él, simplemente me comprometió con Isaac Montgmery. Isaac es un hombre tan seco y frío, estoy segura de qué el me hizo esto, se puso como loco cuándo supo de mi embarazo…

-Alana, estarás bien.- Ginny tomó suavemente su mano.

-No lo estaré.- Alana dejó caer un sollozo.- David murió hace una semana, y si Isaac habla, matarán a mi bebé por orden del parlamento.

-Tranquila.- Ginny no pudo más que abrazarla. Nunca comprendió las monarquías, son tan…irracionales con sus reglas de hace siglos.

-¿Podrías hacer qué mi bebé naciera aquí? ¿Qué tuviera la nacionalidad inglesa?- Alana la miró con esperanza.

-¿Eso quieres? ¿Protegerlo?- Ginny sonrió y Alana asintió.- Eso explica tu adelanto y el crecimiento radical, es simple magia antigua de protección, se manifiesta de las formas más extrañas. Pero me temo qué tu traslado no está en mis manos. Por ahora solo debes cuidar tu salud, alimentarte bien y descansar.

* * *

Ginny estaba fascinada con todo cuánto veía, tenía mucho de no viajar en tren, por lo qué ignorar a Harry y a Julie durante todo el trayecto había sido bastante fácil, simplemente se pegaba a la ventana y les daba la espalda.

Llegando tendría trabajo, y a pesar de convivir con el par de aurores no se le hacía pesado. La historia de Alana la intrigaba y la enojaba, así qué ella iba a acompañarla y a cuidarla hasta qué su bebé llegará al mundo.

El viaje en tren fue silencioso para ella pero no para Harry y Julie, quiénes se la pasaban entre fotos, pergaminos y deducciones.

Iban tan intrigados qué, de no ser por las miradas qué a veces sentía por parte de Harry, ella se sentiría una total desconocida. Julie era bastante buena ignorándola, y Harry de vez en cuando le preguntaba si se encontraba bien; aunque estaba un poco seco después de la última vez qué habló con él.

La noche los sorprendió antes de llegar.

Julie harta de el silencio incómodo entre los tres habló.- Iré a cambiarme, habrá una cena de gala.-Más silencio.-Deberían de hacer lo mismo.

Harry asintió y Ginny se fue inmediatamente con Alana para darle las pociones correspondientes y algunos hechizos para qué entrará por su cuenta al castillo. Después se cambiaría.

A penas entró a dónde Alana estaba casi se cae de la impresión, la joven delgada y ojerosa de San Mungo había sido reemplazada por una princesa en toda la extensión de la palabra: Su piel no estaba tan pálida y un color rosado se extendía en sus mejillas, mientras qué sus chinos castaños y revueltos estaban en un majestuoso peinado y finalmente, su cuerpo era enfundado por un vestido largo color salmón, con una cinta por encima de su vientre y el resto en una caída suave y elegante hasta los talones.

Alana sonrió cuando la vio.- No debías de venir, pero gracias por hacerlo.

-Es un gusto.- Ginny sonrió de lado algo nerviosa.

-Hazme el favor de tratarme igual.- Alana pidió y tras una pausa agregó.- Odio las formalidades innecesarias.

-Entonces te trataré igual.-Contestó Ginny como si nada.-Comenzando por las pociones y los hechizos.

Alana sonrió y torció un poco los labios pero se sentó con obediencia. -¿Después me dejarás ayudarte a arreglarte?- Alana pidió sonriente.- Eso de llegar en bata blanca no es muy agradable.

Ginny rió ante el comentario y asintió.

* * *

Dentro del castillo había toda una corte esperando a la pequeña princesa, la prensa había sido inevitable, y el Rey se mantenía al margen de la situación con bastante elegancia y un poco de ansiedad.

¿Quiénes estaban presentes? Iban desde trabajadores del palacio, simples plebeyos hasta altos miembros de la realeza irlandesa.

Pero simplemente presentaremos a los involucrados directos en el crimen, sospechosos culpables y probables portadores de pistas.

Quién los clasificó así fue Harry, quién se bajo del tren a empujones por parte de Julie, ya qué a penas frenó el tren Ginny desapareció y el consideraba importante esperarla, Julie por el contrario lo consideraba algo masoquista debido al trato seco qué había tenido durante el viaje.

Cuando entraron, los flashes los acosaron, y el Rey se acercó a darles la bienvenida.

-Alana llegará en un momento.- Explicó Julie.

Harry simplemente saludó y se dedicó a observar a los presentes; trató de ignorar los murmullos y algunas miradas indecentes a su persona por parte de las cortesanas.

El Rey Richard, era intimidante y conservador a juzgar por las condiciones medievales del castillo. Un hombre grande y de facciones algo toscas, con un cuerpo corpulento y gran porte.

Harry estaba seguro de qué no se podía fiar al cien por ciento de él, ya qué según había sabido fue acusado de mandar a matar a su cuarta esposa e inventar la muerte de las otras tres. ¿Por qué no haría eso con su hija menor?

-Seguramente todo quedará impune.- Aclaró Julie cuando nadie escuchaba.- El Rey no quiere escándalos.

-¿Quién crees qué pudo ser?- Preguntó Harry.

-No necesariamente debe de estar aquí.- Dijo Julie.

-No seas incrédula. Alguien de aquí ejecutó la orden, Jules.- Harry habló en voz baja.

-Hija…- Los dos se callaron al momento en qué el Rey habló. Después se giraron hacia el lugar dónde todo el mundo tenía la mirada enfocada.

Julie enarcó una ceja.- Es difícil creer que es la misma persona.

-Se ve tan…- Harry analizaba las diferentes muecas en los presentes. Nadie era más sospechoso que el siguiente. Pero lo qué hizo que se callará fue Ginny atravesando el umbral, se veía bastante bien en ese vestido color vino, estaba casi seguro que no era de ella, nunca le gustaron los vestidos demasiado ajustados; por lo demás su cabello lacio iba en una coleta de lado algo desarreglada pero elegante, y el maquillaje era suave, casi imperceptible, pero él la conocía a la perfección.

Unos cuantos segundos sus miradas se encontraron y juraría que ella sonrió levemente.

-Elegante.- Julie completó la frase tras una larga pausa esperando que Harry lo hiciera.

* * *

Ginny entró con Alana al salón. Iba bastante segura pero las miradas de curiosidad la hicieron sentir molesta. Buscó a Julie, o a Harry para irse con ellos.

Se encontró con la mirada de Harry y sonrió, cuando se dio cuenta de la traición de su cuerpo cambio la expresión y le sostuvo la mirada unos cuantos segundos más.

Alana fue a saludar a su padre. Fue un saludo bastante seco considerando el hecho de qué no se habían visto en tanto tiempo, al parecer nadie se asombró.

-Pasaremos al comedor.

Ginny esquivó al tumulto de gente y trató de buscar a Harry.

-A mi opinión en la cena no obtendremos nada, todo el mundo fingirá estar feliz porque ha regresado. Será una farsa llena de hipocresía y sonrisas falsas.- Julie y su optimismo iban negando a Harry la posibilidad de nuevas pistas en la cena.

-Siempre se escapa algo debajo de esa máscara Julie…- Harry de nuevo se calló súbitamente.- Hola Ginny.

-Buenas noches.- Ginny sonó bastante fría.

Harry le sonrió levemente y Julie rodó los ojos. ¿Lograrían no ser un par de idiotas enamorados algún día? Julie respondió para sus adentros que no.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa :D**

**Oigan les tengo una noticia: TIENEN UNA SUERTE INNIMAGINABLE.**

**Admítalo y digalo públicamente ¿quién hizo magia para arruinar mi campamento? **

**Pues eso…yo creo que ya no iré porque resulta que las tormentas en el bosque están de mal en peor y las cabañas inundadas; y pueden bajar animales y blah blah una serie de catastofres…¿me entienden?**

**Gosh estoy así de :O jajajaa la buena noticia es que ya no les extrañaré.**

**AMEEE LOS REVIEWS**** del capitulo anterior *.* en verdad que son los mejores lectores del mundo. Y los qué no dejaan reviews ¡animense! En verdad me suben la moraaal y me ayudaan tanto a forzaar mi cabeza para darles mas capítulos en menos tiempo (;**

**Sabeen que los quieroooo(L**

**XOXO'**

**-**

**Avance**

-Julie yo se qué estás molesta conmigo por todo lo qué ha pasado, y qué no tienes porqué ayudarme pero…

-Harry te quiere, si alguien le va a quitar su felicidad no voy a ser yo.- Julie habló en serio.- No me pidas eso, es mi amigo.

-

**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, crítica, incluso que es un asco ya sabeen:**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	22. Sospechas

**23. Sospechas**

La cena transcurrió sin ninguna clase de novedades.

Tal cómo ocurre en la alta sociedad, las falsedades, caras de llenas hipocresía, mentiras y críticas corrieron alrededor de la larguísima mesa de roble. Cuándo terminó fue un alivio para los tres recién llegados.

Un elfo doméstico les mostró sus habitaciones: una a lado de la otra. Eran cuartos sumamente regios, hartos de lujos y banalidades innecesarias; tocadores y closets tallados en madera fina de robles mágicos, ventanales con vista preciosa y muebles inmensos.

Ginny se despidió sin más, trato de no ser demasiado fría pero sin dar dobles intenciones. Julie torció los labios tratando de entender porqué demonios actuaba tan extraño y Harry simplemente le dijo buenas noches.

-Tú y yo, debemos de hablar.- Julie lo zarandeó del brazo.- Ahora.

-¿Tienes a alguien sospechoso en mente?- Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-No.- Julie suspiró largo y tendido. Su familia la odiaría, un poco más, por lo qué haría.- Debes dejar a Naomi.

-Ya lo hice.- Harry le sonrió y Julie negó con la cabeza.

-Me lo temía.- Julie sacudió la cabeza.- Pero también debes indagar en la vida de…- Julie señaló con la cabeza el cuarto de Ginny.- Hay algo qué no me cuadra, algo qué estoy segura tiene que ver con la primera ves que terminaron.

-Alucinas cosas. Todo es su trabajo, tal vez la fama; no creo que haya nada más.- Harry no se tragó su propia mentira.

-Harry, una última cosa…- Julie lo miró taciturnamente.-Cuídate, nadie quiere que todo vuelva a salir mal.

-Vale la pene arriesgarse.- Harry le sonrió de lado y se metió a su habitación.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue un verdadero caos para Ginny. El motivo principal: El nacimiento del bebé de Alana.

Más o menos a las cinco y media de la mañana fueron a despertarla por qué al parecer Alana sentía una pequeña punzada.

Reviso a Alana y al bebé por última vez antes de comenzar el parto, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo otros cinco sanadores aparecieron; otra estúpida costumbre real, trató de no inmutarse cada vez que la cuestionaban acerca de sus métodos poco convencionales y extraños.

Miles de veces escuchó murmullos tal cómo: _Deben ser los ingleses, No se supone que debiera ser más lento el proceso, Utiliza más la varita que las pociones…_

Con todo y la presión, todo salió bien. De pronto la claustrofobia se apoderó de ella. Y a penas tuvo al bebé en brazos se lo entregó a la dama de compañía de Alana y salió a tomar aire.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de si se encontró con una gran sorpresa: Isaac Montgmery estaba afuera.

-Buenas noches.- Ginny fue más bien fría. Según lo qué le había contado Alana el era su primer sospechoso en lista, y ella repudiaba a esa clase de gente.

-¿Cómo están?- El tono fue más bien de preocupación.

-Estables.- Ginny camino alejándose del ruido de los llantos. Isaac la siguió.- ¿Necesita algo?

-Una respuesta más larga qué estables.- Isaac trató de sonar educado, pero no disimuló muy bien su enojo.

-¿Porqué debería confiar en qué usted no fue quién la dejo tirada en medio de una estación de tren?- Preguntó Ginny con astucia.

-No le pido que confíe en mí, señorita.- Isaac habló pausadamente.- Solo quiero saber como está la princesa.

-Usted es el prometido de la princesa Alana. Entré.- Ginny se cruzó de brazos y avanzó.

-Lo haría, pero no quiero causarle ningún disgusto y se qué no quiere verme.- El tono de miseria fue lo qué hizo que Ginny se detuviera.

-Sin ser grosera ¿Por qué le importa si no es su hijo?- Ginny lo examinó con la mirada. Había sido demasiado directa, pero le importaba un bledo.

-Puede qué no lleve mi sangre, pero voy a educarlo como si lo fuera.- Isaac habló con determinación.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Por Alana. Porque se qué ese niño es todo lo qué le queda de la persona a la qué más ama.- Isaac habló con un deje de tristeza.

-Alana esta exhausta, pero físicamente en perfecto estado. El bebé es una niña, pesó 500 gramos y mide 48 centímetros, tiene buena respiración y pulso perfectamente normal.

-¿Huye del llanto?- Isaac no paso desapercibido que poco a poco Ginny se alejaba más.

-No, el llanto huye de mí.- Ginny le dedico una leve sonrisa y se fue con la convicción de qué ese hombre no era el culpable de la desgracia.

* * *

-¿Nuevas noticias o sospechosos?- Julie estaba desayunando junto con Harry.

-Parece qué el bebé ya nació, y fue una niña.- Harry sonrió al dar la noticia.

-Eso explica la desaparición de Ginny.

-¿Cómo la llamaste?- Harry la miro curioso.

-Ginebra.- Corrigió Julie.

-Claro, pensé haber escuchado otra cosa.- Harry decidió no molestarla.

-¿Cuándo hablarás con _Ginebra_?- Preguntó Julie interesada.

-Cuándo se de la ocasión.- Contestó Harry.- No le gusta qué la persigan.

-Es bueno qué respetes su independencia.- Julie tomó el periódico.- Todas las mujeres la necesitan.

-A veces se van a los extremos.- Harry dio un largo trago a su jugo.- Demasiada independencia y una vida sin compromisos no es siempre lo mejor.

-¿Lo dices por ella o por mí?- Julie bajo el periódico entendiendo la indirecta, pero no sabía muy bien de quién estaban hablando.

-Por ella.- Harry le sonrió burlándose.- Pero es gracioso que la odies por no sentar cabeza cuando tú estás igual.

-Ella ya encontró el amor.- Julie regresó a su periódico molesta.- Son casos muy diferentes. Solo que por una extraña le teme.

-Y tú lo haces por un mal matrimonio con Draco.- Harry rebatió.

-Hoy comenzaré a investigar.- Julie tras una mueca decidió ignorarlo.- A diferencia tuya, no vine a unas vacaciones románticas.

-Claro, Viktor hace falta por aquí.- Harry le regresó el sarcasmo.

-Termine con él después de la boda.- Aclaró Julie.- Y preferiría que no hicieras comentarios.

Julie se levantó de la mesa y se fue dejando a Harry rodando los ojos. Nunca comprendería a las mujeres.

Media hora después paseaba por los jardines. Pensaba en muchas posibilidades, en muchas caras sospechosas y, en cómo hablaría con ellos.

-Buenos días señor Harry Potter.- Harry se giró para encontrarse con un rostro desconocido.

-Buenos días.- Harry sonrió un tanto desconcertado.

-Liesel Willoughby. Soy la hermana mayor de Alana.- La joven, quién se veía bastantes años más grande a su hermana, le extendió la mano.- Debía agradecerle por traerla hasta aquí, sana y salva.

-Es mi trabajo.- Harry aceptó su mano y le sonrió.

-Este lugar es bueno para despejar la mente.- Liesel arrancó una flor y jugueteó con ella.- No es la primera persona qué veo por aquí. Hace unos minutos estaba una joven pelirroja…

Harry sonrió inconscientemente.- Es la sanadora de su hermana, Ginebra Weasley.

-Su ex novia, y el amor de su vida.- Liesel dejo la flor irse con el viento.- O eso dicen los chismes. Su ruptura fue un escándalo.

Harry levantó las cejas, esa noticia había cruzado el mundo al parecer.

-El caso es qué…- Liesel tomó aire.- Tengo información, digamos importante.

Harry se giró a verla, muy interesado.- ¿Podría proporcionármela?

-Tutéame, por favor.- Liesel comenzó a caminar y con una sonrisita agregó.- Las paredes escuchan por aquí.

-¿Sabes quién es el culpable?- Harry se fue al grano.

-Simplemente te contaré lo qué se.- Liesel evadió la pregunta.- Este año, mi hermana se enamoró perdidamente de David Schipper, un aldeano pobre sin propiedades, un amor prohibido desde cualquier ángulo; y tal vez hubiera sido posible, si el hombre no fuese un cobarde agresivo. David tiene o tenía un fuerte carácter cosa que mi hermana no notaba por su enamoramiento, y al dejarla embarazada huyó con promesas de volver por ella mas o menos cinco días antes de qué desapareciera. Cosa qué nunca hizo. Mi padre la comprometió con un buen hombre, Isaac Montgmery, pero ella lo detesta por más intentos del pobre hombre.- Liesel se detuvó.- Es todo.

-¿Todo?- Harry no sabía como eso le podía ser útil.

* * *

Ginny revisó a Alana por última vez en ese día mientras la bebé dormía, y salió del cuarto rápidamente para chocar con Julie.

-Buenas noches, Ginebra.- Julie la saludó fríamente.

-Julie.- Ginny pasó de largo.

-Harry terminó con Naomi.- Anunció Julie.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Ginny se giró algo alarmada. _Eso explica sus coqueteos_, su mente divagó un poco.- ¿Por qué?

-Porqué está enamorado de ti.- Julie no sonó sarcástica más bien preocupada.

-Julie yo se qué estás molesta conmigo por todo lo qué ha pasado, y qué no tienes porqué ayudarme pero…

-Harry te quiere, si alguien le va a quitar su felicidad no voy a ser yo.- Julie habló en serio.- No me pidas eso, es mi amigo.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- Harry llegó asustando a ambas.

-El calamar gigante.- Contestó Ginny.- Solo un monstruo la soporta.

Julie rodó los ojos.- Isaac Montgmery es el culpable. Eso dice Alana, o lo sospecha. Incluso pudo haber mandado a matar a David Schipper, después de todo fue el amante de su prometida.

-No lo es.- Ginny intervino para sorpresa de ambos.- Cuida de Alana.

-Su hermana me dijo qué era un buen hombre.- Contribuyó Harry.- Y qué David Schipper era de carácter voluble.

-No se qué escuchó Ginebra, pero no podemos confiar en su hermana puede mentir para cuidar el apellido familiar y evitarse un bochorno mundial al tener un bastardo en la familia real.- Julie habló con frialdad.- Además no es nuevo qué los nobles se defiendan entra sí.

-Morrinson…-Ginny se molestó. Nadie la tachaba de mentirosa o de loca.- Tal vez tú sepas mucho de las personas adineradas y las máscaras, después de todo te casaste con un Malfoy. Pero yo conozco lo qué es preocuparse por los demás y en el poco tiempo que cruce palabra con Isaac Montgmery me di cuenta de qué si no está enamorado de Alana, al menos le preocupa.

-Puede sentirse culpable.- Rebatió Julie molesta por el tono de voz.

-No estoy muy seguro de eso, Jules.- Harry trató de aligerar el ambiente.- Son dos opiniones contra una.

-¿Le has creído a la hermana?- Julie preguntó cansina.

-Ginny tiene una buena percepción con las personas.- Harry observó de reojo a la pelirroja.- Y el instinto muchas veces me ha salvado. No daré nada por sentado.

-Perfecto.- Julie se cruzó de brazos.- Me largo, yo sobró entre ustedes.

-Estás actuando como una adolescente.- Harry se lo reprochó con un deje de burla.

-Buenas noches, Harry.- Ginny se giró, pero Harry le cortó el paso.

-Termine con Naomi.- Harry se interpuso entre la puerta y la chica.

-Mañana hablaré contigo.- Ginny le pidió con una señal de la cabeza qué se moviera.

-¿De todo?

Ginny sonrió socarronamente.- De todo…

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA MIISS ADORADOOOS LECTOREES :D**

**Amee sus reviiews, los amee, loss ameee… jajajja quedaa entendido que me encantaroon (?) Creo quee sii**

**Quedan dos capítulos, sisis dos capítulos para el final. Ni yo me lo puedo creer, la verdad nunca había publicado nada porque con el tiempo y su escasez terminaba botando todo. GRACIAS A USTEDES no hice esto con Estar en tu mundo.**

**Regresee de mi camp! Jajaja al final si se hizo. CLIMAABIPOLAAR, nono mejor dicho MULTIPOLAR!**

**Los extrañeee y los quiero **

**Avance**

**-**

-¿Por qué me besaste?- Harry la miró a los ojos está vez.- Y no me salgas con qué no sentiste nada.

-Claro que sentí algo.- Ginny subió un poco el tono de voz.- El frenesí del momento y, siempre has sido bueno con la boca, Potter.

Ni siquiera el extraño halago le logró sacar una sonrisa. Harry estaba serio y molesto.

-

**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, crítica, incluso que es un asco ya sabeen:**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	23. Luz interior

**24. Luz interior**

Nueve de la mañana en punto y los dos estaban abajo desayunando. Francamente ambos habían llegado ahí por casualidad: Ginny porque no se quería encontrar con Julie y Harry simplemente porque no pudo dormir muy bien.

Cuando Ginny entró al comedor encontró adorable como Harry se tallaba los ojos llenos de sueño, justo y como lo haría un niño de cinco años. Definitivamente los niños que llevaran el apellido Potter serían adorables. _Siempre y cuándo no se parezcan mucho a Naomi_ le reclamó su subconsciente.

Y ese pensamiento la guió a darse cuenta qué ya ni siquiera contaba con Julie Morrinson en el plan para alejarse de él. Todo estaba a su cuenta, para su desgracia.

_Es por el bien y la felicidad de Harry_ ese pensamiento era su fortaleza. Porqué cuando uno toma una decisión difícil y dolorosa siempre hay algo más fuerte qué te impulsa a realizarlo.

-Buenos días, Harry.- Ginny se acomodó en la silla a su lado.- ¿Mala noche?

-Desgraciadamente sí.- Harry le sonrió tranquilo.

-¿Crees que podríamos hablar, terminando?- Ginny sonó bastante normal, considerando lo nerviosa qué estaba.

-Por supuesto.- Harry la miró con bastante curiosidad, preguntándose de qué podía tratarse.

Y así fue, veinte minutos más tarde los dos se encontraban saliendo del majestuoso castillo para evitar los chismes y miradas malintencionadas.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Harry se sentía extraño caminando a su lado. Sentía qué esa conversación no iba para nada bueno.

-De nosotros.- Ginny suspiró.- De lo que fuimos.

Harry iba a contradecirla, pero prefirió escucharla.- Tú dirás.

Ginny se mordió los labios con nerviosismo.-Fue algo lindo, pero al fin y al cabo un amor adolescente. La hermana de tu mejor amigo era algo así como prohibido, y tú eras para mí algo casi inalcanzable.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Harry se cruzó de brazos algo noqueado por la fría descripción que Ginny estaba dando.

-Qué cuando lo hicimos más, como decirlo, serio. Vivir juntos y estar tan unidos, no sé, para mí todo fue más…complicado. Y tú fama, junto a la mía formo la pareja perfecta: Éramos lo qué el mundo quería ver, no lo qué nosotros queríamos ser. Nuestra relación se basaba en fortuna, éxito y sexo; no había nada más.- Ginny se mostró bastante cínica con la última frase.

-Me da pena qué pienses eso.- Harry buscó sus ojos.

Ginny evadió su mirada y prosiguió.- ¿No me entiendes?

-Entiendo qué quieres vivir para tu trabajo, siendo fría y cerrándote al amor. El porque no logró comprenderlo, aunque si me lo explicarás…-Harry lo pidió con bastante ironía y molestia en la voz.

-Mi punto es qué no quiero volver a tener nada contigo.- Explicó Ginny ya no queriendo darle más vueltas al asunto. Nunca fue buena mintiendo y Harry siempre había sido bueno descubriendo misterios.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- Harry la miró a los ojos está vez.- Y no me salgas con qué no sentiste nada.

-Claro que sentí algo.- Ginny subió un poco el tono de voz.- El frenesí del momento y, siempre has sido bueno con la boca, Potter.

Ni siquiera el extraño halago le logró sacar una sonrisa. Harry estaba serio y molesto.- Pero…

-Exactamente hay un pero. Sentí algo _pero _no fue un sentimiento real, más bien hormonas y atracción mal controlada por volver a verte.- Ginny está vez bajo la mirada.- Por eso quería decirte qué terminar con una novia formal y adinerada fue una estupidez y qué aún tienes tiempo de corregir tu error.

-Planeo luchar por ti porque tienes un tic en el ojo derecho y bajaste la mirada, pelirroja.- Harry le dedicó una gran sonrisa.- No hay nada qué corregir.- Harry se alejó de ella.

-Está bien, no quería herirte pero en vista de tu estupidez.- Ginny siguió a Harry a zancadas.- Me acosté con William.

-¿En serio?- Harry le levantó el mentón y una gran sonrisa se formó en su boca cuando Ginny no pudo decir nada.- Eso esperaba.

-Regresa con Naomi. Por favor.- Ginny se lo suplicó.

-No. _Porque te quiero a ti_.- Harry retiró su mano de la barbilla y la dejo sola.

* * *

-Las cosas se van a aclarar con el viaje entre ellos dos.- Jessica estaba realizando una poción a lado de William.- Así que no te entrometas, ni la busques, ni nada…Ginny no es para ti. Hazte a la idea.

-Ginny te lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio: Harry es parte de su pasado y, tiene derecho a rehacer su vida. Yo estoy saliendo con ella, _tú no te entrometas_.- William agregó raíces de mandrágora griega y se giró hacia Jessica.- Y no es un favor, es una orden Jessica.

-Tú no me das ordenes.- Jessica habló enfadada.- Y Ginny es mi amiga. Simplemente no te metas.

-¿De qué hablan?- Robert se unió al grupo. Jessica rodó los ojos ante su presencia.

-De Ginny.- William siguió con la poción.

-De Ginny y Harry, para ser concretos.- Jessica agregó malhumorada.

-¿Y se puede saber qué hice para qué te portes así?- Robert tenía la mirada puesta sobre la rubia sanadora.

-Existir. Eso hiciste Robert.- Jessica salió de ahí enojada.

Robert se encogió de hombros.- Harry y Ginny siempre serán presente. Definitivamente no la conociste cuando salían…era otra.

William vertió más esencia de Belladona de la requerida y su trabajo se fue al diablo.- Arréglate con Jessica que está insoportable y no te metas con Ginny y Potter; son pasado.

-Solo te lo dijo para qué no vueles demasiado, hombre. Así te va a doler menos la caída.- Robert salió de ahí buscando a su enojona ex novia y, actual dolor de cabeza.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue lento y alegre para Harry, al menos sabía que Ginny si lo quería y comprobaba qué era una mala actriz. Pero el llegar al castillo fue toda una sorpresa.

Todo estaba rodeado por fotógrafos y reporteras. Había una gran corte de señores vestidos de capas verdes con un sombrero azul marino un poco extraño entrando por la puerta principal.

¿Alguien podía explicarle porque tanto alboroto si la noticia del nuevo bebé había sido dada en la madrugada?

De un montón de flashes salió Julie medio ajetreada y molesta.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-David Schipper está vivo.- Julie tenía una sonrisa extraña en la cara.- ¿Cómo te fue con la Sanadora?

-¿Por qué me dices tan tranquila qué el amante de Alana está vivo, y no fue asesinado por Isaac como decían tus teorías?- Harry tenía una ceja levantada y comenzó a caminar alejándose de las cámaras, nunca fue fan de los escándalos.

-Porque yo lo atrape.- Julie sonrió satisfecha.- Te dije qué no venía de vacaciones.

-Pero…¿cómo?- Harry ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era David Schipper físicamente.

-Con magia. De hecho con un simple stupify.- Julie contestó como si nada.- Repito: ¿Cómo te fue con Ginebra?

-Ni bien ni mal, sigue igual de terca.- Harry la veía con interés ¿Desde cuando había tanta preocupación por su relación con Ginny?

-¿No averiguaste nada?

-No y sí. ¿Por qué estás tan interesada?

-Por nada en especial, quiero librarme de ti pronto.- Julie cómo siempre evadía las cosas con sarcasmos.- El juicio será en más o menos dos horas.

-¿Juicio?- Harry bufó por lo bajo. No entendía a Julie y, menos lo qué decía últimamente.

-A David Schipper, es un muerto que al final no estaba muerto. No pueden dejarlo así.- Julie habló como si fuera de lo más obvio y lo dejo parado a mitad del pasillo con una mueca de no entender nada.

* * *

Por su parte Ginny entró de muy mala gana al castillo y encontrarse con cámaras, papeles y señores vestidos extrañamente no ayudó a mejorar su ánimo.

¿Por qué Harry ejercía esa fuerza extraña en ella? Una mejor pregunta ¿Por qué _todavía_ la quería? Se había convertido en una mala versión de una pelirroja alegre, era una anti Weasley: No se divertía con bromas y juegos, vivía trabajando encerrada en el hospital, era más bien aburrida…!incluso dejo el qudditch! Y aún con todo eso, Harry la seguía queriendo, y estaba dispuesto a dejar su vida perfecta por ella y su compañía.

Harry estaba loco. Mal de la cabeza.

_O ve tú luz interior. La verdadera Ginny_. Su conciencia, estúpida conciencia. ¡Por Merlín, ya tenía bastante con Jessica!

_La verdadera Ginny_: Valiente y fuerte, alegre todo el tiempo, amante del qudditch y las bromas estaba enterrada. Por una razón más bien estúpida para el mundo, pero para ella era un martirio interno qué no podía sanar con nada.

El resto del día se la pasó encerrada en su habitación, enviando cartas: cosas por hacer en el hospital, felicitaciones a Hermione y Ron, postales y algunos regalos a Jessica y la familia; y finalmente una a Naomi Spencer con un pequeño regalo…

La última fue más bien difícil de enviar, sabía que se metería en problemas y qué más de una persona sabría qué ella era la responsable.

_Antes situaciones extremas, medidas extremas_. Y con este pensamiento sello y envió de una buena vez la carta.

Ya no lloró. Nunca fue de vivir llorando.

Había tomado una decisión hace ya mucho tiempo y las consecuencias eran estás. Debía afrontarlas, era una Gryffindor, era valiente. Era y seguiría siendo Ginebra Molly Weasley, aunque hubiera cambiado.

* * *

_**Príncipe Heredero encarcelado.- Por Audrey Deckerwell**_

_Theodore Richard Willoughby, fue juzgado ayer a las 21 horas con toda la Corte presente. _

_¿El parlamento permitirá qué su primogénito, el menor Frederick Theodore Willoughby, ocupé el trono?_

_Tras un exhausto y minucioso juicio realizado el día de ayer en el salón de las hadas de Obbaly con todo el Parlamento, el Rey y la Corte presentes a las 21 horas con 30 minutos con una duración de 3 horas los culpables de la misteriosa desaparición de la Princesa Alana Willoughby fueron descubiertos. _

_Para sorpresa del Reino, David Schipper, supuestamente asesinado hace unos cuántos días y posible amorío de la menor de las Willoughby, fue atrapado por la aurora inglesa-francesa Julie Morrinson. Este mismo, confesó - bajo los efectos de un fuerte veritaserum - haber atentado contra la princesa por órdenes de su hermano mayor Theodore Willoughby y la cantidad de 10,000 galeones…_

-Todo está hecho.- Harry se encontró con Julie en el vagón del tren y dejo el periódico a un lado.- ¿No sientes qué fue demasiado rápido?

-No, pero sentiría lo mismo si me la hubiera pasado alejado de Naomi paseando con mi novia de la adolescencia, en los jardines de un palacio a mitad de la tarde.- Julie se burló de el.

Harry soltó una carcajada.- Claro, tú hiciste todo el trabajo.

-Y cómo siempre, tú te llevarás mi crédito.- Reclamó Julie fingiendo molestia.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?- Harry la ayudó a acomodar las maletas y se dio cuentas qué el equipaje de Ginny ya estaba ahí.

-No me molestaría dejarla, pero aún tiene quince minutos para llegar. No seas paranoico.- Julie se sentó en el vagón y tomó el periódico que Harry había botado.- Fue un juicio bastante…emotivo.

-Es qué su equipaje ya está aquí.- Dijo Harry confuso.

-Tal vez está comprando llaveros.- Sugirió Julie.- Tú quédate aquí y yo voy a buscarla. No quiero qué piense que la acoses y se peleen todo el camino de regreso.

* * *

-Supongo qué pues… Perdón por no creer en lo qué me decías…- Alana se encontraba a la mitad de la sala con Isaac diciéndole algo cuando Ginny llegó para despedirse.

-No te preocupes.- Isaac le dio un suave beso a la mano Alana.- Las dejo solas…-Isaac iba justo a la mitad del camino para la salida cuando se giro para agregar.- Gracias por cuidar de ella Sanadora Weasley y por traer a Zoe con buena salud.

Ginny le dedico una suave sonrisa a Isaac.- Mi trabajo es cuidar de la vida de los magos.

-Gracias por todo, Ginny.- Alana se levantó del sillón y la abrazó con cariño.- Por tratarme, por ayudar a resolver todo esto y por Zoe.

-Por lo visto su nombre será Zoe.- Ginny se sentó junto a Alana.

-Así es.- Alana sonrió con alegría.- Significa vida y esperanza.

-Es un lindo nombre.

-Espero qué no sea como…David.- Alana dejo caer un suspiro.

-Deberías de olvidarlo, fue una decepción amorosa. No vale la pena.- Sugirió Ginny con una cálida sonrisa.- Además Isaac siente algo por ti, una oportunidad para ambos estaría muy bien. Casarte por compromiso es anticuado, pero tienes las suerte de qué sea un buen hombre, algo seco y no bueno expresando sus sentimientos, pero noble y cariñoso contigo.

-Espero poder hacerlo.- Alana habló con ilusión en la voz.

-Él está enamorado de ti, cualquiera puede verlo. Deberías de notarlo y no andar de testaruda buscando en amor cuando lo tienes en tus narices.- Dijo Ginny.

-Y tú deberías tomar tus propios consejos, Ginebra.- Julie entró y la miro con reproche.- No andar enviando anillos de compromiso con la firma de Harry.

* * *

**Holaa, holaaa guaposs y guapaas jajajja, arriba el animo ya es jueves…CASI viernes. Como lo notaran hoy estoy suppeer feliz :D y es que el tiempo al fin es bueno y me da la oportunidad de actualizar.**

**PREPARATORIAA ME VA A MATAR jajajaj, es tan diferente a noveno que me muero y como estoy becada, en clases extracurriculares, soy organizadora y tengo belly dance estoy peleándome con el reloj todo el dia, pero con mi poca tarea de hoy me dio chance.**

**Loss quiieroo y los querre más si mee dejaan un reviiew *.***

**1 CAPITULOO PARA EL FINAAL**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, crítica, incluso que es un asco ya sabeen:**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	24. ¿Ya no sientes nada por Harry?

**25. ¿Ya no sientes nada por Harry?**

El viaje de regreso no fue muy diferente al de llegada, simplemente qué está vez llegaron bastante temprano. Ginny estaba distante, y mientras tanto Julie iba dando indirectas mientras fingía hablar sola. Sin embargo, los tres sintieron este viaje lleno de cansancio e incertidumbre.

A penas el tren se detuvo en la estación qué marcó fin al tedioso trayecto los tres bajaron disparados.

Julie le dirigió una última mirada de reproche a Ginny y se fue para no interrumpir nada.

-Qué te vaya bien, Harry.- Ginny con pesadez en el andar se despidió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Igual.- Harry le sonrió con el leve presentimiento de qué algo no estaba bien. Ginny actuaba tan extraño últimamente.- Creo que luego nos vemos.

-Yo no lo creo.

Con bastantes dudas en la cabeza y suposiciones de a qué podría referirse Ginny tomó su equipaje y se fue a alcanzar a Julie.- Felicidades por atrapar al culpable.

-¿A dónde irás ahora?- Preguntó Julie con curiosidad.

-Al ministerio. Hay bastantes papeles que entregar.- Explicó Harry mientras doblaban a una buena esquina para desaparecerse.

-Debo de decirte qué hagas lo que hagas hoy, mi familia es un asco.- Julie le dedicó una sonrisa de lado bastante resignada.- Demasiado interesada.

-¿De qué hablas?- Harry no entendió lo último. ¿Por qué le decía eso, en ese preciso momento?

-Un Malfoy es sangre limpia, y seguramente padrino de tus futuros hijos si no sabes…- Julie se detuvo en seco.- Se qué sabrás manejarlo, ni siquiera se porqué te dijo esto. Adiós.- Julie desapareció sin más.

Tenía motivos de sobra para creer que ambas sabían que algo iba a ocurrir en su vida; pero ¡¿Por qué demonios él no sabía, si él era el afectado?!

Todo lo entendió cuando llegó al ministerio.

Entró al piso de su departamento y para su sorpresa Taylor no se hallaba ahí. Reviso la hora, aún era temprano para qué se fuera. Extraño pero irrelevante, al fin y al cabo era muy buena en su trabajo.

-Buenas noches, amor.- Naomi lo abrazó con extraña efusividad y le robó un beso qué no pudo esquivar porque ni siquiera se lo esperaba. Habían terminado… ¿o no?

-Gracias por tu regalo.- Naomi le sonrió con tanta alegría qué se mareo. ¿De qué episodio de su vida se había perdido?

Y ahí estaba todo el problema: Un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular derecho de la mano de Naomi.

-Yo…-Harry observó con detenimiento la mano qué Naomi le extendía.- ¿Felicidades?

-A ti igual.- Naomi hizo una mueca de no entender, y contestó no muy segura.- Yo también te tengo una sorpresa. Te veo en mi casa en una hora… bueno la casa de mis padres.-Naomi se autocorrigió.- con esto.- Dijo esto mientras veía anillo con ilusión.

Naomi como el resto de las mujeres lo dejo con cara de confusión y miles de datos revoloteando en su cabeza. ¡Se iba a casar con Naomi! O eso parecía. Pero…¿Por qué?

Honestamente no recordaba bien lo qué le habían dicho ni Ginny ni Julie, pero algo tendría que ver con eso.

-Felicidades…creo.- Taylor le llegó por la espalda pegándole tremendo susto.

-¿Tú sabes qué paso?- Harry se dejo caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

-Le propusiste matrimonio ayer, y hoy organizó una cena para hacerlo formal y darlo a conocer públicamente.- Taylor hizo una mueca de desagrado.- Me pidió enviar las invitaciones. Todo es en dos horas.

Harry tuvo que agarrarse del escritorio. ¡¿Se iba a casar y no lo sabía?! Eso era demasiado. Obviamente Julie y Ginny lo sabían, cómo o porqué era un misterio…Pero lo sabían.

* * *

Ginny entro a su departamento por mera inercia, sentía el ambiente tan pesado.

Abrió la ventana, tal vez necesitaba aire. Se quedó por varios minutos en la ventana aspirando el frío aire que corría por Londres, sintió algunas lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos pero había decidido no llorar más.

Rió levemente al ver qué Naomi le había enviado una invitación para la cena de compromiso. Esa invitación era cómo un "te gane la guerra". Por supuesto que no iría, le ahorraría muchos escándalos a Harry y alguno que otro encabezado al estilo Rita Skeeter en el Profeta.

San Mungo era el único lugar al que podía ir sin demasiadas dificultades. La mirarían pero no dirían mucho ya que ella mandaba en ese lugar, porque su jefe solo servía para desordenar las cosas y no muchos le prestaban atención.

* * *

El departamento de Ginny era calma y tranquilidad, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la residencia Weasley-Granger.

-¡Casar! ¡Se va a casar con una Spencer!- Hermione estaba temblando de impotencia.- Ron, no me puedes obligar a ir a esa estúpida cena.

-Es importante para Harry.- Ron no estaba muy tranquilo, pero no era nada en comparación a su esposa que daba vueltas y vueltas, lo cuál lo desconcentraba con el nudo de su corbata.

-¡Naomi es la última persona importante para Harry!- Vociferó Hermione.

-Él que se case con ella es sinónimo de lo contrario.- Ron estaba confundido pero lo aceptaba. -En algún momento pasaría, ya llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo.

-Pero todo iba tan bien con él y Ginny.- Hermione bufó y dejo de dar vueltas.

-Nada iba bien, cariño.- Ron la corrigió sin mucha delicadeza al deshacer por tercera vez su corbata, y con esto solo logro aumentar el enojo de su esposa.

-Aquí hay algo extraño.- Hermione fingió no escucharlo.- Algo que necesito qué me expliquen.

Ron negó con la cabeza: La testarudez de Hermione al ataque.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Lo último que Ron escuchó fue la puerta del baño azotarse.

Cinco minutos después Hermione salió con un vestido negro pegado y hasta el piso. Tomo la varita de la mesa y se puso a hacer algo con unos papeles.

-Parece que si irás.- Ron la observó de pies a cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo se tardaba tan poco en arreglarse?

Hermione se tardó al menos diez minutos en contestarle.-Termino de maquillarme y peinarme en quince minutos.- Hermione no dejaba los papeles ni la varita, solo qué no hablaba.

-¿Por qué haces un hechizo silenciador con las…- Ron se calló por un momento al ver que una nueva invitación idéntica a la qué estaba en la mesa salía de la varita de Hermione.- En el nombre de Merlín ¿Qué harás esta vez?

-Le mandó una invitación a alguien que cree en Ginny y Harry.- Hermione se masajeó levemente la cien, ese último hechizo había requerido demasiada concentración. Clonar invitaciones mágicas con alta seguridad no es muy fácil que digamos…

-¿Se puede saber quién está tan demente?- Ron se enfurruño, debería de dejar de meterse en esos asuntos.

-Jessica Huberman.- Hermione contestó con simplicidad al tiempo que ataba la carta a la pata de su lechuza dorada.- Y estoy segura de qué no sabe nada de esto.

-Mañana será el encabezado del profeta, no te preocupes.- Ron habló con sarcasmo.- Estoy seguro de qué se enterará de que uno de los magos más famosos del mundo se casa con la hija del dueño del banco mágico francés.

-No se casarán si puedo impedirlo.- Hermione se arregló con la varita y en quince minutos tenía puesta una túnica larga gris y estaba en la chimenea cogida del brazo de Ron.

* * *

-Jessica tienes correspondencia.- Robert sostenía en sus manos dos sobres.

Jessica rodó los ojos y se tallo los labios molesta. ¿Porqué los hombres tienen el descaro de hablarte cuando tienen novia y sabes que te mueres por ellos?

-¿De quién?- William le arrebató los sobres a Robert de sorpresa.

Jessica corrió a tratar de quitárselos pero fue tarde William ya estaba leyendo los remitentes.- ¿Desde cuando Julie Antoinnette Morrinson te manda cartas? ¿O Naomi Alannis Spencer?

Jessica se paro en seco. Según recordaba ninguna le agradaba y el sentimiento era mutuo.- Dame eso.

-Invitación para la cena de compromiso de…-William dejo de jugar y una enorme sonrisa se postro en su boca. Jessica se quedó helada.- Harry James Potter y Naomi Alannis Spencer.

-Petrificus Tottalus.- Robert saco su varita y de una vez por todas Jessica pudo quitarle las cartas a William.

Una vez que tuvo las cartas en su mano, le quito el hechizo a William dejándolo sin equilibrio y termino en el piso armando gran estrepito.

Se fue primero por la invitación. Lo primero que le paso por la cabeza fue "Voy a matar a Ginny". La segunda carta fue aún más intrigante, simplemente tenía dos líneas que pedían a Jessica qué hablara con Ginny para qué fuera a la cena e impidiera esa tontería…

-Felicidades Sanadora Weasley.

Jessica guardó las cartas en su bata.

-Mis felicitaciones por la misión…

Murmullos así llenaron la sala al tiempo que Ginny avanzaba hacia dónde estaba Jessica, William y Robert.

-Y aquí está una de las más eficaces sanadoras de Inglaterra.- William le dedico una sonrisa que parecía de comercial de pasta dental a Ginny.

-Buenas noches.- Ginny se veía cansada pero igual devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Cómo has estado?- Y aquí Jessica casi le manda un imperius a Ginny por el tono de galanteo que utilizó.

-Bastante bien, pero tú te ves cansada.- William le guiñó un ojo y Ginny sonrió de lado.

Robert y Jessica cruzaron miradas bastante frustradas.

-Lo estoy.- Ginny mantenía una conversación de miradas con William.

-¿Te apetece salir a cenar?- William fue directo al grano.

-Solo iré a revisar unas cosas y te veo aquí en…-Ginny consultó su reloj.

-¡Basta!- Jessica gritó asustando a esos dos y Robert simplemente sonrió.- Tú.- Jessica señalo a Ginny con su varita.- y yo debemos de hablar. No vas a acostarte con William solo por despecho a algo que tú estás causando.

Claro que los que escucharon comenzaron a murmurar. Ginny abrió los ojos por que su amiga nunca era tan…directa. Robert soltó una carcajada y golpeó el hombro de William en gesto de consolación.

* * *

-Me puedes explicar qué demonios ocurre.- Harry se presentó en el departamento de Julie sin ninguna clase de consideración.

Julie casi se cae del sofá por el tremendo susto. A diferencia de Hermione, ella no iría. Estaba en pijamas comiendo algún invento muggle y frente a su medio muggle de entretenimiento favorito, la televisión.

-Te vas a casar.- Julie se encogió de hombros.

-Y tú sabes qué no es precisamente porqué así lo quiera o lo haya planeado.- Harry estaba enojado y con los brazos cruzados.- Habla…

-No lo haré.- Julie también se cruzo de brazos.- No soy yo a quién le debes preguntar.

-Naomi es tu prima, y ya sabías algo de esto en el tren. ¿Por qué?

-Tendrás la respuesta en la cena.- Julie tomó el control de la tele y comenzó a cambiarle.

-¿Por qué no ahora?- Harry se estaba desesperando.

-Porque yo no te debo decir nada.-Julie dejo el control.

-Parece que no irás.-Harry hizo la observación solo para decir algo.

-Mi familia estará ahí, y no tengo ganas de escuchar a mi madre reprochándome mi divorcio e insinuándole a Draco que me perdone alguna estupidez que se le venga a la mente.- Julie habló con pesadez.- Pero te daré un consejo: Deja a mi prima por más que sus falsas lágrimas conmuevan.

-Julie explícame algo…- Harry comenzó a hablar.

-No puedo decirte…

-Nada… Ya lo sé.- Harry la cortó.- ¿Por qué me la presentaste si la odias?

-Porque…porque,- La voz de Julie por primera vez en mucho tiempo se cortó.- Le había quitado muchas cosas, pensé qué si le ponía al hombre perfecto en bandeja de plata me perdonaría.

-¿Me usaste?- Harry enarcó una ceja.

-No. Pensé que era buena, como cuando solíamos ser las mejores amigas. Pensé qué no se volvería como el resto de la familia…Pensé que te podría hacer feliz, pero…-Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Julie.

-Pero…- Harry la alentó a continuar.

-Esa Naomi qué conocí ya no existe.- Julie se limpió la lágrima con un movimiento brusco de la manga de su pijama.

Harry entendió que era suficiente. Si Julie lloraba y decía que encontraría la respuesta en esa cena, tal vez así sería…

* * *

A penas llegaron a la oficina de Jessica se escuchó el azote de la puerta y el eco de los gritos.

-¡No iré a esa cena!- Ginny estaba que quería matar a Jessica.

-¿Por qué no?- Jessica la retó con la mirada.

-¡Porque no quiero!

-¿Por qué es más fácil quedarte sola y pretender que nada pasa?- Jessica habló a la defensiva.

-No. No iré porque no se me da la gana.- Ginny levantó la voz aún más.

-¿Por qué es más fácil darte un revolcón con William a enfrentar a quién de verdad amas?

-Eso no te incumbe.- Ginny apretó los ojos tratando de calmar las voces en su cabeza.

-Vamos Ginny, no se resolverá nada si te acuestas con él.

-No planeaba hacerlo.- Ginny la enfrentó.

-Las miraditas, el coqueteo, ahora gracias a tus impulsos es tu novio oficial. ¿Qué te lo impediría?

-Si lo hago, no te importa.- Ginny se sorprendió de lo bien que la conocía.

-¿Qué sucedió en el viaje?- Jessica le observó fijamente.

-Nada.- La respuesta fue de lo más cortante.

-Si no paso nada, si no le dijiste nada…Hoy lo harás.-Jessica le dicto la orden a Ginny.

-Se va a casar, ya no tiene sentido.- Ginny le sonrió con malicia.

-No se porque tomo esa decisión, ni si quiera estoy segura de qué Harry tomo esa decisión. Pero si estoy segura de qué una vez que le digas que paso, todo va a cambiar para ti.

-No me puedes obligar.- Ginny la retó con la mirada.

-¿Ya ni siquiera te importa que se case?- Jessica se lo preguntó al borde de la histeria.

-Me importa porque quiero que sea feliz. Solo por eso.- Ginny bajo el volumen de la voz considerablemente.

-¿Ya no sientes nada por Harry?- Jessica le preguntó solo para picarla.

-No.- La mentira resonó en todo el lugar.

-Entonces no te importará verlo anunciar su boda.- Jessica sonrió triunfal.- ¿O te da miedo, sentir algo?

-Si quieres que vaya, iré.- Ginny se cruzo de brazos derrotada.- Solo para demostrarte que ya no existe nada de Harry Potter en mi mundo.

-Perfecto.- Jessica sonrió complacida. Llevaría a Ginny a la cena como se lo había pedido Julie, solo faltaba lograr que abriera la boca y se arreglarán...

**Holaaa, holaaaa, holaaaa :D**

**Estoy feliz, al fin tengo tiempo de actualizaar. ESTO NO ES EL FIN jajajaja creo que quedaa un capitulo, es que mee fue imposible poner todo en un mismo capitulo…me inspire. FALTA UN CAPÍTULO Y EL EPILOGO**

**Bueno hermosaas y hermosoos, ¿Qué les dijo?**

**NO TENGO TIEMPO (O) es horrible, loss comités, tareas y servicios becarioso me volveran locaaaa. Perdon por no contestaar todos los reviews…**

**Mientras disfruten de este capitulo.**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, crítica, incluso que es un asco ya sabeen:**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	25. Mi verdadera felicidad

**26. Mi verdadera felicidad**

Harry llego a la cena de su compromiso con un traje azul marino y una camisa gris claro, se veía bien y ataría muchas más miradas de las que algún novio a punto de anunciar su compromiso atrae, pero ni siquiera lo había notado. Estaba idiotizado por estar ahí y ser el centro de atención sin saber porqué o cómo había pasado. Naomi estaba tan ocupada con sus padres y sus amigas presumiendo su futura boda que ni siquiera lo vio llegar.

Taylor estaba presente solo por cortesía a su jefe y tenía la mirada perdida, en algún punto esperaba qué Harry terminara con alguien mejor. Hermione y Ron estaban juntos con algunos ex compañeros del colegio; había varios Slytherins en el lugar, también reconoció rostros de importantes empresarios, jugadores de qudditch, cantantes, el ministro de magia, aurores reconocidos…y más.

-¡Harry!- Hermione era bastante imprudente al pegar semejante grito enfrente de esa gente. No tardo mucho en correr a abrazarlo con un poco de tristeza.

-Buenas noches.- Harry le sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

-Pienso que eres un idiota.- Hermione lo soltó, así como así. Ron rodó los ojos.

-No tengo nada que ver en esto.- Harry recorrió la mirada por el lugar.

-No, por supuesto. Solo eres el prometido.- Ron habló con sarcasmo y abrazó a Harry.

-No lo elegí yo.- Ron lo miraba confundido. ¿Se suponía que debía entender eso?

No hubo tiempo para explicaciones porque Hermione volvió a interrumpir.- Ginebra Molly Weasley, ella debe de saber algo.

-¿Mi hermana porque debería de saber algo?- Ron vio a Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

-Por la cara que trae.- Ginny entró al salón peleando con Jessica.

Apenas los vieron se aproximaron y los saludos no fueron nada afectuosos, más bien muy incómodos. En especial para Harry y Ginny.

-¿Dónde está Julie?- Jessica la buscó con la mirada y el trío dorado junto con Ginny se extrañaron por la pregunta. Jessica y Julie no eran las mejores amigas que digamos.

-No vendrá.- Harry habló bastante seco yo observó a Ginny como insinuándole un _tú lo sabes mejor que nadie._

-Cielo, ¿Dónde has estado? – Naomi corrió hacia Harry apenas escuchó el nombre de Ginebra Weasley. Ni siquiera lo dejo contestar porque lo beso apasionadamente enfrente de sus amigos.- Creo que será mejor pasar a cenar.

Harry se dejo arrastrar solo porque sabía que no era el momento de hablar con Ginny, pero el qué Jessica preguntara por Julie era todo lo que necesitaba para saber quién era la culpable de todo ese enredo.

-Niega que ese beso no te molesto.- Jessica le dio un codazo a Ginny en las costillas.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.- No me interesa lo que haga con su prometida.

-Harry esta muy extraño.- Ron lo observó alejarse y perderse entre la gente de la mano de Naomi.- No parece emocionado por casarse.

-Nadie lo estaría si se trata de Naomi.- Julie y su imponente presencia lleno el lugar de cotilleos. No dijo nada más y se dirigió a la mesa central.

-Pensé que no vendría.-Hermione estaba confundida por no tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas y por la rara actitud tanto de Ginny cómo de Harry.

-Parece que tiene que hacer algo.- Jessica observó que caminaba deprisa.

-Arruinarme la vida.- Ginny ironizo, más nunca pensó que su sarcasmo se volvería realidad.

* * *

-Naomi, que hace él en nuestra mesa.-Harry se paro en seco ante la presencia de Draco Malfoy.

-Harry querido, Draco es un amigo de la familia.- La madre de Naomi habló melosamente, en un vano intento de disuadir a Harry de decir nada más.

-No planeo cenar con un mortífago.-El ambiente se tensó ante la última frase.

-Cielo, por favor solo cenemos.- Naomi apretó su mano.

-No lo haré, Naomi.- Harry no estaba de buen humor y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Deberás aprender a convivir conmigo, lo quieras o no Potter eres parte de la familia.- Draco habló con burla.

-Draco, por favor.- La Sra. Spencer trató de suavizar el ambiente.

-No lo vas a lograr manipular ni con un hechizo tío. Expelliarmus.-Julie logró que la copa de su tío se estrellara en el piso y qué el hechizo no llegara a Harry.- Buenas noches familia.

Todas las personas tenían la atención en la mesa central y los flashes no se detenían.

-Julie, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.- Antoinette Morrinson, la madre de Julie habló con educación y frialdad extrema.

-Mi invitación debió perderse.- Julie le sonrió a Harry.

Harry se soltó de la mano de Naomi, tal vez deshacer el compromiso iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba. Solo apoyaría a Julie en cualquiera de sus estúpidos impulsos.

-O tal vez nadie pensó en ti.- Draco se levantó de su asiento para tratar de intimidar a Julie.

-Eso no sería posible…considerando qué es colega mía y prima de Naomi.- Harry se aferró a su varita en la bolsa del pantalón.

-Potter, eso no es muy importante en esta familia.- Draco se giró hacia Harry.- Ya qué tanto tú como Julie son una deshonra a la sangre.

-Es suficiente.- El Sr. Spencer habló con voz firme y decidida.- Antoinette, mi sobrina cenará a tu lado; haz aparecer una silla.

La madre de Julie observó a su propia hija con desdén.

Julie se giro y buscó a Ginny con la mirada. No tardo mucho en encontrarla porque la pelirroja estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que daba. "Me lo agradecerás" Sus labios apenas si se movieron, pero Ginny entendió y se levantó de su silla.

-Julie…te pido…

-Cierra la boca, madre.- Julie por primera vez en su vida encaró a su madre.- Naomi, vine a arruinarte el buen libreto.

Naomi se tensó y con ella todo el ambiente.

-Julie, yo me encargó.- Harry decidió intervenir, no quería dejar a Naomi en ridículo; simplemente quería deshacerse de toda esa farsa.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Naomi buscó la mirada de Harry.

-Esto es un error.-Harry comenzó y hablo despacio para que no fuera muy notorio. Igual no logró que su prometida no palideciera.- Yo no te envíe el anillo de compromiso, ni…

-Hablaremos de esto después, solamente siéntate y cena.- La dulce Naomi se fue y en su lugar estaba una rubia con la mirada enfurecida y una sonrisa a las cámaras.

-Si gustas, hablaremos afuera pero esto debe de terminar…

* * *

Dos o tres reflectores se giraron hacía la menor de los Weasley durante el escándalo.

Ginny trató de serenarse, en verdad trató pero el ver a Julie susurrarle un _me lo agradecerás_ no pudo más y se fue.

Cobardía, eso describe perfectamente lo que sintió. Si no era fácil alejarlo de su vida mucho menos lo iba ser el verlo casarse y anunciar su compromiso, y Julie era directa…Tal vez demasiado, pero durante todo el viaje de regreso le insinuó que no dejaría que jugará más con Harry y que, sin importar que disidiera hacer le exigía que fuera rápido.

Y con esa estúpida frase…Su vida, o lo poco que quedaba de ella se fue a las montañas de los gigantes agresivos de Sudamérica.

Era demasiado el verlo anunciar su nueva vida, sin ella. Una vida feliz y plena. Tendría todo lo que quisiera, todo lo que merecía y que la vida le había quitado pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Y así estaba en esa noche: Sola. Su departamento ni siquiera tenía luz, ella caminaba a tientas y francamente los golpes y dolores físicos al estamparse contra un mueble no se comparaban con lo qué sentía por dentro.

Ginny se dejo caer en la esquina entre la pared y la chimenea, aventó sus zapatillas y simplemente hizo lo que tenía que haber hecho desde hace ya mucho tiempo: Llorar y ponerse cómo una loca, dejar de fingir que no le dolía, sacar todo lo que llevaba por dentro y sin más se levantó del piso furiosa consigo y con la injusta vida, sin saber muy bien como pronto tenía las manos llenas de sangre por romper todo lo que se le atravesó a mitad de la oscuridad.

-¡Lumos!- Hermione apareció por la chimenea seguida por Jessica.

El simple hecho de alumbrar el cuarto significó ver a Ginny en el piso llena de sangre y entre escombros; espectáculo bastante petrificante

-Esto es masoquismo puro.- Jessica corrió a revisar las heridas como buena sanadora.- Y odio decir que te lo advertí desde hace cuatro años. Todo sería más fácil si me escucharás y hablarás.

Ginny era una muñeca de trapo, dejo que Jessica revisará todo lo que quisiera y que Hermione la abrazará demasiado fuerte y con miedo.

-Jessica ¿Qué le pasa?- Hermione apretaba a Ginny entre sus brazos, justo como una hermana mayor a una menor cuando la ve en problemas o su novia la acaba de botar por otra.- Parece que le dieron una poción de muerta en vida.

-Yo no logro entender qué le pasa.- Jessica movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Ginny escúchame!- Hermione se comenzó a aterrar. Ginny en verdad no reaccionaba a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos.- ¡Ginny!-Hermione la sacudió violentamente.

-Déjenme sola.- Ginny habló con una voz triste y agónica.

-Claro, para qué te suicides por la más grande estupidez del mundo.- Jessica habló a tono de regañó.

-Harry…- Hermione iba a volver al ataque, sabía que su mejor amigo era responsable del estado de Ginny.

-No quiero hablar de él.- Ginny se levantó y les dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué no?- Jessica hirió la herida recién abierta.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.- Ginny la miro furiosa con los ojos llorosos.

-¿De qué hablas, Ginny?- Hermione giraba la cabeza de Ginny a Jessica y viceversa.

-De qué no puedo hacer feliz a Harry.

* * *

-Me estás diciendo que me vas a dejar a mitad de la cena con toda está gente y no me das ninguna explicación.- Naomi estaba roja de rabia e impotencia.

Si bien Harry había sido suave y muy caballeroso al explicarle el malentendido, eso no cambiaba nada el hecho de qué Naomi se sintiera humillada y preocupada por el qué dirán.

-Harry es bastante difícil mantener a la prensa alejada.- Taylor interrumpió la platica.

Había sido un gran lío lograr entablar esa conversación en un lugar cerrado y alejado de los flashes.

-Te perdonó el haberte acostado con Julie o con Ginebra; tal vez con ambas. Simplemente olvidemos todo y casémonos.- Naomi ignoró a Taylor.- Es un acuerdo mutuo.

-Y está es una de las mil razones por las qué no me casaré contigo.- Harry comenzaba a desesperarse, había tratado de ser sutil y no herirla pero su preocupación por su imagen pública lo frustraba.

-¡No me puedes dejar!- Más qué un reproche fue una orden. Un grito que se escuchó en todo el salón lleno de enojo.

-Debo de detener esto. No te amo.- Harry la sujeto por los hombros para que sus miradas se encontrarán.- Y tú tampoco me amas.

-No lo hago, eso es cierto.- Naomi se tornó fría y se alejo de Harry.- Pero eso no significa qué el casarme contigo no beneficie a mi nombre y a mi familia.

-No me casaré contigo.- Harry habló con firmeza y convicción.- Y esto es el fin de la conversación.

-¿Estás seguro?- Naomi se cruzo de brazos y lo observó con malicia y frialdad en los ojos.

-Si.- Harry le detuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

-Considera tú imagen pública arruinada.- Naomi salió de la sala con un fuerte portazo tras ella.

Harry sonrió. Nunca le había preocupado lo que la gente llamaba su _imagen pública_.

-Así que no habrá boda.- Julie entró al cuarto.

-Yo creo que no.- Harry se rió.

-Gracias.-Julie habló con mucha claridad en esa palabra.

-¿Por qué?- Harry se rasco la cabeza con confusión.

-Por ayudarme a enfrentarlos de una vez por todas.- Julie sonrió.-Y ahora debes ir a _tú_ casa.- Julie fingió hablar distraídamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Harry la miro inquisitoriamente.

-Ginebra por alguna razón desconocida se perdió de un gran espectáculo. Esta en su casa, tú casa.- Julie le dio un abrazo que Harry francamente no se esperaba.

-No se si deba…

-Si debes.- Julie se separo de él.- Y rápido.

Harry le sonrió y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

-No estás cien por ciento segura de qué no lo puedes hacer feliz.- Jessica recriminó lo último con frialdad.

-Ginny ¡¿de qué demonios hablas?!- Hermione estaba al borde de la histeria. Odiaba no comprender algo en su totalidad.- Solo lograrás que arruine su vida con Spencer y qué…

-Me duele pero es lo mejor.- Ginny de nuevo volvió a llorar y se apoyo en el marco de la ventana para tomar aire, darles la espalda y poder hablar.- Habló de qué es torturante verlo irse, pero Naomi le dará la familia que yo no le puedo dar y que se merece porque…

- Tú no puedes…Hermione entendió y volteo a ver a Jessica para comprobar su teoría, pero para su sorpresa no se encontró con Jessica si no con la mirada enternecida de su mejor amigo.

-Tener hijos.- Ginny completo la frase con una punzada de dolor en cada palabra.- No. No puedo.

Harry estaba a punto de ir a abrazarla pero Jessica se lo impidió.

-¿Estás segura?- Hermione estaba temblando por la situación.

-¿Crees que lo hubiera dejado si no lo estuviera?- Ginny se dobló del dolor en un sollozo.- La navidad de hace cuatro años pensé estar embarazada pero todo fue una clase de engaño…Jess descubrió que nunca podría tener hijos… Y por eso lo aleje, por eso quiero que sea feliz con alguien más porque si estuviera conmigo siempre tendría un vacío que yo no podría llenar y…

Harry quito a Jessica del medio y lo último que Ginny sintió fue del abrazo más sobre protector y lleno de cariño que había recibido en los últimos años.

Hermione le hizo señas a Jessica de irse.

Era el momento de…arreglar todo lo que tenía que ser arreglado.

Era **su** momento.

-Te amo.- Harry la apoyo en su pecho y le beso la cabeza como a una niña pequeña.

-Vete por favor, vete por qué si no lo haces no se como demonios le hare para no morir del dolor...- Ginny se trataba de zafar de su abrazo pero estaba demasiado débil y temblorosa.

-No tienes que preocuparte porque no va a suceder.- Harry levantó levemente su mentón y a penas si rozo sus labios.- No me iré nunca más.

-Pero tú mereces…

-Escúchame bien.- Harry tomó la cara de Ginny entre sus manos, obligándola a verlo directo a los ojos.- Tú eres mi vida, mi verdadera felicidad…mi mundo. Solo entiéndelo.

Ginny abrió y cerró la boca.

¿Cómo contradecir eso si ella sentía lo mismo? ¿Cómo hacerlo si soñó con ese momento durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo?

-Te amo.- Fue lo único que atino a decir.

Harry sonrió y la apretó contra su cuerpo con ternura y excesivo cuidado. Ginny a tientas tomó su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besar el contorno de sus labios lentamente. Pronto la invadió la sensación que sientes cuándo tienes miedo de qué todo sea una ilusión y en algún momento termine, la sensación de qué es demasiado bueno y qué ni siquiera lo mereces pero no lo puedes soltar... Pero cuándo eso paso decidió que era momento de besarlo con todas sus consecuencias, de besarlo hasta cansarse, de jugar y saborear lo qué había esperado por tanto tiempo.

Era tiempo de ser feliz…

Y cuándo Harry sintió los labios de Ginny contra los suyos, buscando un beso supo qué valió la pena no darse por vencido. Supo qué había llegado el tiempo: no más esperar, no más celos, no más frustración, no más límites…podía hacer lo que quisiera, porque era Ginny, **su** Ginny.

No se necesitaron palabras para pedir perdón, para agradecer, ni siquiera para borrar el dolor. Un beso, dos, tres o tal vez mil. No lo supieron, simplemente hicieron lo que su boca y su cuerpo gritaba y esperaba desde hace cuatro años…

F i n

**Prometo un epilogo y ahí dare los agradecimientos y un speech bien preparado…**

**GRACIIIAAAAAS :D**


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo: Un año después.**

Después de la reconciliación ambos se dedicaron a hablar largo y tendido. En primer lugar Ginny se disculpo por no haberle dicho nada desde el principio, después Harry por no haber indagado más y finalmente por todos los escándalos y sucesos que ocurrieron desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos…

Todo era distinto para los dos, interiormente se sentían más alegres y relajados, era raro que se enojaran o era por problemas estúpidos como 'apaga la luz que yo olvide mi varita abajo' y el otro contestaba 'Yo también y no planeo levantarme. Tengo frío'.... Problemas estúpidos y típicos de una pareja de recién casados.

Si, leyeron bien: Casados.

Para el ridículo de Naomi se casaron tres meses después de la reconciliación. Tiempo que se les hizo eterno porque no vivían en la misma casa para no arruinar más la _imagen pública _de Naomi.

Fue una boda sencilla, con pocos invitados; bueno eso es relativo porque la familia Weasley es muy numerosa, amigos nuevos y amigos viejos…No mucho.

Físicamente también habían cambiado. Si bien no era mucho, pero Ginny había ganado un poco de peso y color porque ya no vivía encerrada en una oficina, además de qué su sonrisa y su cabello rojo estaban más radiantes que nunca.

Por su parte, Harry estaba más despeinado de lo normal, sonreía más y obviamente estaba mucho más relajado y con mejor humor para soportar las indirectas pervertidas de Julie acerca de porque no dormía bien últimamente…Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Y en ese momento Ginny estaba en el lugar favorito de su casa: La terraza. Lugar en el qué alguna vez hizo la mayor estupidez de su vida, alejarse de Harry y no hablar lo que tenía que ser hablado.

Pero eso ya era pasado, desde siempre le gustó ese lugar y justo en ese momento estaba acurrucada con una manta gigante encima y un chocolate hirviendo entre las manos. ¿La razón? Esa Navidad parecía que iba a ser muy fría y ella tenía que decir algo importante y estaba obstinada con qué fuera en ese lugar.

A penas escuchó ruido en el interior de la casa y sonrió: Harry había llegado.

-Vas a congelarte- Harry la observaba con cariño. A pesar del reproche sabía que Ginny no se movería, al contrario, lo haría sentarse a su lado.- ¿Por qué estás en pijama?

-Es sábado.- Ginny se encogió de hombros y tal cómo Harry predijo se recorrió y abrió un hueco en la manta invitando a Harry a acurrucarse a su lado.- Tú eres la única persona que trabaja este día.

Harry rió ante el comentario y se sentó a su lado abrazándola.-Iremos a cenar con tus padres en dos horas.

-Ya lo se.- Ginny se recostó en el pecho de su marido.- Ya he comprado los regalos.

-¿En pijama?- Harry se burló de ella. ¿Por qué se cambiaba el pijama justo dos horas antes de salir a cenar?

-Claro que no.- Ginny subió el tono de voz alarmada.- Es solo qué quería disfrutar de…no hacer nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Harry la acomodó encima de sus piernas para que pasara menos frío.

En momentos así le costaba creer que todo fuera verdad, le costaba pensar que ella realmente estaba ahí…Pero lo que más le sorprendía era haberla dejado ir en primer lugar.

-A qué soñé tanto con este momento, que todo fuera como antes. Disfrutar de ti, del silencio, de…-Ginny no termino de hablar porque Harry la giro entre sus brazos para besarla.

Y pasaron así al menos cinco minutos, jugando un poco y no hablando de nada. Los dos disfrutaban tanto de estos momentos que mandaban todo al diablo y no les importaba nada que no fuera la persona que tenían enfrente.

-Robert y Jessica se casarán la próxima semana.- Ginny lo comentó solo por decir algo.-No lo olvides.

Harry se rascó la cabeza un poco

-¿Te molesta?-Ginny arrugó la nariz un tanto confundida.

-No es eso, es solo que alguien más se casa la próxima semana…-Harry torció los labios un poco incómodo.- Y creo que debemos ir.

-Siempre y cuándo no sea el viernes por mí está bien.- Ginny le sonrió con cariño.-A menos que quieras dejar sin padrinos a Jessica y no considero que se lo merezca porque…

-Julie se casa con Draco.- Harry soltó la bomba, las malas noticias son mejor rápido.

-Le tomó tres meses lograr que le contestará una carta, otros tres lograr una cita y un medio año lograr hacerla su novia formal. Era de esperarse que le tomará muy poco tiempo para casarse con ella.-Ginny enumeraba las cosas con sus dedos de forma graciosa.-Cuándo te insisten demasiado por tanto tiempo, de forma fastidiosa por cierto, te das cuenta que de verdad te aman y no puedes más que caer.

-Es difícil y raro el que se case…-Harry arrugó el entrecejo.-Con su ex esposo.

-Julie nos lo ha dicho, lo que la unió a Draco en Francia fue el hecho de qué ambos odiaban las estúpidas reglas de su familia.-Ginny se lo tomaba con demasiada calma.- Solo que Draco no pudo con la presión de su país natal y por eso cuando llegaron todo se esfumó. Pero Malfoy es buena persona y él único capaz de soportar a Morrinson, se complementan y se quieren. No creo que Julie lloré o se emborrache por alguien que no sea él, es demasiado fría como para hacerlo. Lo quiere y él a ella. Solo son una pareja extraña.

-¿Tú ya sabías algo?-Harry la escrudiñó con la mirada.

-Digamos que no estaba desinformada.-Ginny sonrió de forma infantil.

-¿Por qué nunca me dicen nada?-Harry se fingió indignado.

-Porque eres un paranoico.-Ginny le dio un corto beso en los labios.-Y porque ella no tenía idea de cómo reaccionarías, y le importa tu opinión.- Harry la vio con cara de _a Julie le importa un bledo lo que yo diga_.-Aunque no lo creas.

-Entonces…Tú crees que esta vez, esa relación si funcionará.-Harry levantó una ceja con sarcasmo.

-Nuestra relación funcionó a la segunda ¿cierto?

-Es diferente.- Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Es lo mismo a mi parecer.-Ginny se encogió de hombros.- Además Draco está muy cambiado, y lo sabes. Solo qué no lo quieres admitir.

-Lo admito, pero siempre ha sido bueno actuando.-Harry defendió su punto de vista.

-No puedes _actuar_ que amas a alguien por tres años.-Ginny dio un buen argumento.-Menos si tú estás enfrente, te habrías dado cuenta de que no la ama hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero…-Harry ya no sabía que más decir.

-El que estés presente en su boda es muy importante para ella.-Ginny lo dijo a modo de regaño.-Sabes que es en otro continente para evitar los problemas a los que se enfrentarán y no puedes dejarla sin padrino porque se que te lo pedirá…

-Tú ganas.- Harry le dio un beso a la punta de su nariz.-Pero si no funciona, yo se los advertí.

-De acuerdo.- Ginny le sonrió con cariño.- Eres muy fácil de convencer.

-No, tú eres la única que goza del privilegio de manipularme.-Harry le contestó con un deje de burla y sarcasmo.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Ginny se abrazó más a Harry.- Y espero que nadie me quite ese lugar.

-Nadie te lo quitará. Pero igual no me persuadirás de ir a cenar con William y su nueva novia.- Harry jugueteaba con su cabello.

-Cuándo la conozcas te agradará.- Ginny sonrió por sus celos adolescentes.- De hecho es la pobre sanadora ex novia de Robert a la cuál Jessica saboteó.

-Me sorprende qué siga viva. Y no dudo que me agrade.- Harry rio, definitivamente Jessica era de cuidado.- El qué no me agrada es William.

-Celoso.- Ginny se burlo de él.

-No son celos, es solo qué no me agrada.- Harry la abrazó más a él.- Y si estuviera celoso tengo razón para estarlo, eres demasiada tentación.

Ginny rió ante el comentario.- Si tú lo piensas.

-Si, lo pienso.- Harry le beso la mano con suavidad.

-Dime qué me quieres.- Ginny acurrucó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry con cariño.

-Te quiero.-Harry hizo el ademán de levantarse.- Pero creo que deberíamos irnos a cenar con tus padres en este momento o se preocuparán por nosotros.

-¡No!-Ginny se pegó al cuerpo de Harry, evitando que se parara de su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-Harry la abrazó con ternura pero no por eso la situación era anormal, Ginny siempre estaba feliz de ir a ver a su familia y, por lo regular era bastante ansiosa con la puntualidad.

-Debo decirte algo importante.- Ginny se sentó en sus piernas y Harry la abrazó por la cintura.

-Tú dirás.- Harry jugueteo un poco con su cuello dándole cortos besos y después bajo a sus hombros.- Pero si no te apuras no estoy seguro de querer ir a cenar con el frío que tengo…

Ginny entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras y acciones y soltó una risotada.-Estoy segura de que iremos. Mi madre se muere por verte. No podemos perdernos la cena de navidad por _eso._

-Entonces habla de una vez que no me gustará dejarla plantada. Pero si me provocas no tengo problema con perderme la cena de Navidad por _eso_.- Harry le siguió el juego.

-Sucedió algo extraño hoy…una clase de misterio.- Ginny habló pausadamente, tornándose de pronto seria.- Y pensé…que tal vez podrías ayudarme.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Así que señor auror, ¿usted todavía duda de la existencia de cosas sin explicación?- Ginny sonreía con tranquilidad.

-No te estoy entendiendo, Ginn.- Harry apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa para observar su mirada juguetona.

-Solo responde.- Ginny tenía la mirada perdida entre las calles de Londres.

Harry le dio un corto beso al hombro de Ginny.- Tú eres algo sin explicación para mí, si a eso te refieres.

-No me refiero a eso.-Ginny negó con la cabeza.- Habló de cuándo pasa algo que jamás creías posible y no tiene explicación.

-Sigo pensando que si uno escarba lo suficientemente hondo, siempre encuentras la respuesta del misterio.

-¿Y si te dijera que me ha pasado algo que no puedes explicar?-La voz de Ginny era aterciopelada, casi cómo un susurro.

Harry la miro con curiosidad al tiempo que observaba en sus ojos almendrados puntitos reflejo de las luces de la ciudad.-Recurriré a Hermione por si se trata de magia antigua.- Harry bromeó un poco porque no comprendía el punto de Ginny.

Ginny le dio un suave golpe en el brazo con el que la abrazaba, y después inhalo aire muy lentamente.

-Hoy descubrí algo gracias a mi madre…Bueno mi madre tuvo la sospecha y me arrastró al hospital, de hecho la noticia plena nos la dio Jessica y después William lo confirmo, Robert se puso paternal y…

-¿A qué te refieres?- Harry la miro fijamente mientras la interrumpió, no lograba comprender de qué hablaba, pero sonrió al notar que la expresión de nerviosismo de Ginny se transformaba poco a poco a satisfacción y felicidad.

Igual siguió sin comprender hasta qué Ginny tomó sus brazos entre sus manos y las subió hasta su vientre. Harry la observó un tanto incrédulo.

-Alguien quiere estar en nuestro mundo.- Ginny puso sus manos encima de las de Harry y lo observó con ternura.- Es un niño…

Y así nació James Sirius Potter.

* * *

**Bueno ahora si van los agradecimientos largo y tendido.**

**¿Qué pensaron? ¿Que era tan mala cómo para poner fin y desaparecerme? Pues no…aquí me tienen.**

**Shukran Gazillan, Dank U zeer, Danke sehr, Efharisto, Mahalo, Grazie tanto, Merci, Thank you!**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Se los pongo en mil idiomas para que me entiendan que todo esto sería nada sin sus reviews, sus comentarios, sus lecturas, o incluso sus críticas…**

**Gracias por 182 comentarios llenos de tantas cosas que me subieron el ánimo o me hacían reír como idiota enfrente de la computadora, a veces hasta sorprenderme porque me decían que se leyeron como 2O capítulos de jaló y yo :O ¿cómo tienen tanta paciencia con mi intento de escritura?**

No tuve la suerte de conocer las opiniones de muchos porque los reviews nada mas no se dieron por causas desconocidas para mi, otros solo me dejaron uno y no es reproche pero me hubiera encantado saber que pensaban…igual GRACIIAS por leer, que esa era la finalidad de este fic ser leído y que les gustará, espero que haya sido así y no haberlos decepcionado.

Por ahora, no tengo nuevos proyectos pero revisen mi perfil de vez en cuando por si se me ocurre algún otro intento de escritura :D :D Hay un one-shot Rose&Scorpius están invitados a leerlo, ya tiene bastante tiempo pero es por mientras jajaja

Besos y gracias.

Pd. SOLO YO LLORÓ ENFRENTE DE LA COMPU POR LA NOSTALGIA Y LA FELICIDAD DE QUE SE TERMINO, JAJAJAJA ¿LLORO Y ME RIO? ESTOY MEDIO LOCA PERO GRACIAS POR SOPORTARME!

LOS QUIERO Y PARA NO PERDER LA COSTUMBRE:

**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, crítica, incluso que es un asco ya sabeen:**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
